


La Madone d'Arkham

by Sam_Seven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Asylum is Terrible, Batjokes, Blind!Joker, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Français | French, Haunting, Heavy inspiration from Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, Horror, Hospitals, I mean... It's Gotham and it's Arkham, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Brutality, events are before Arkham Asylum (game), ghost story, important detail: Humphry Dumpler (Humpty Dumpty) is one of my fave and he deserves the best, is the main pairing, so expect mature content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Après avoir reçu un coup particulièrement violent de Batman, Joker est devenu aveugle. Il devient alors un patient vulnérable à Arkham et exige que le responsable vienne le protéger. De qui ? "De quoi ?" corrige le Joker, hilare.I might consider translating this fic, but only with a beta-reader. If you're willing to help, drop a message. Otherwise, use an online translator.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne (one-sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. De grands moyens impliquent de grandes responsabilités

**Author's Note:**

> Une fic plus longue et plus fouillée que Sympathy, from the Devil qui était une sorte "d'entraînement", mais comme celle-ci, La Madone d'Arkham se rapproche des jeux Arkham, se passant avant Arkham Asylum, avec plusieurs inspirations du comics Arkham Asylum de Grant Morrison et Dave McKean.
> 
> Il y a un rating M pour quelques contenus assez sensibles, mais j'écris toujours pour des publics avertis. Surtout dans cet univers.
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture~

“He’s crazy!!!”

Modern Times (1936), Charlie Chaplin

« Dès que je vois la maison, je crie que le crime a existé. »

 _Sublime, forcément sublime Christine V._ , Marguerite Duras (1985)

« Je perçois à présent les vertus de la folie, car ce pays ne connaît plus ni lois, ni limites. J'ai pitié des pauvres ombres prisonnières de la normalité. »

Arkham Asylum – Grant Morrison & Dave McKean

Barbara venait de s’asseoir sur le rebord du toit de l’église.

Elle était en avance. Un fil orangé soulignait encore la silhouette de l’horizon, brûlant la dernière heure du jour. Dans les immeubles, les fenêtres s’allumaient une à une, au rythme lent et réfléchi des routines de fin de journée. Celles des gothamites les plus honnêtes en tout cas, car les autres se fondraient dans la nuit dès minuit.

Gotham allait connaître sa toute première nuit sans Batman depuis plusieurs années, mais elle serait sans danger : Batgirl et Robin allaient se partager des secteurs de la ville, patrouillant comme leur mentor leur avait appris. Et puis, Nightwing était joignable, motivé à venir en renfort depuis Blüdhaven.

L’église où était assise Batgirl avait été un choix précis : Black Mask y menait encore des opérations liées au trafic de drogue malgré la destruction du laboratoire clandestin dans la nef, et la maison sacrée restait un point où ses hommes de main vendaient des échantillons régulièrement.

Les coupables revenaient toujours sur les lieux de leurs crimes. Le tout était de se montrer patient.

Batgirl pianotait sur son téléphone, demandant des nouvelles de son collègue. Robin, de son côté, se dirigeait vers un entrepôt qui devait être le lieu de rendez-vous du Pingouin qui avait promis des armes à Double Face.

 _« C’est encore calme_ _ici_ _. »_

_« Sois prudente. Les dealers sont plus violents que les trafiquants d’armes. »_

_« Tu t’improvises en chevalier rouge ? Ils ne me font pas peur. »_

_« J’ai l’air de penser que tu as peur ? ;) »_

Elle souffla un rire par le nez. Un autre message s’afficha :

 _« Ce sont eux qui_ _devraient avoir_ _peur. »_

Elle ne riait plus, mais sentait un réconfort fleurir dans son ventre.

Batgirl espérait vraiment que la nuit serait calme — un espoir qui n’était pas vain, car après tout, les criminels n’étaient pas encore au courant de l’absence du chevalier noir —, mais elle l’espérait non pas par couardise, mais pour pouvoir proposer à Tim un café aux aurores.

S’ils n’étaient pas blessés ou trop épuisés, ils pourraient s’installer à une terrasse en gardant leur masque, seulement éclairés par les lampadaires. Là, ils discuteraient de leurs aventures, assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller la rue qui dormirait encore. Ils verraient le jour se lever, reflété dans leur tasse…

Ses rêveries se brisèrent à cause d’un bruit que Barbara reconnut sans peine : la batmobile passa en trombe, brûlant le bitume sous ses roues massives. Le moteur faisait trembler les bâtiments qui craignaient les assauts de ce tank funèbre, mais la batmobile ne pourchassait cette fois aucun ennemi : elle fonçait vers l’asile d’Arkham, ignorant le reste.

Dans moins d’une heure, Batman y serait pour une durée indéterminée, à la demande de son pire ennemi.

En voyant le véhicule disparaître, Barbara sentit sa vigueur s’évanouir à mesure que le sang quittait son visage. Elle fut soudain terrifiée.

Le mois dernier, le Joker s’était échappé de l’hôpital-prison pour refaire surface, deux semaines plus tard, à la parade du 4 juillet — qui avait été maintenue malgré le danger représenté par le criminel en fuite.

Les gothamites avaient été effrayés de découvrir le Joker, en costume de l’Oncle Sam, surgir sur un des balcons au pied de la Wonder Tower. De son perchoir, sous le ciel lourd d’orages, il avait jeté un jet d’acide sur le char qui passait à ce moment-là, brûlant des danseurs et des danseuses, des drapeaux américains, des guirlandes en papier… Et pour pousser la frayeur à son paroxysme, il avait dégainé deux revolvers et avait tiré au hasard dans la foule en riant, criant « _God bless America_ _!_ »

Ce chaos avait été interrompu par Batman, qui apparaissait pourtant rarement en pleine journée. Sa silhouette s’était dressée derrière le clown et le coup de poing asséné au sommet de la nuque avait été si violent que le Joker avait été projeté vers la rambarde, au bord de l’évanouissement.

Son chapeau haut-de-forme était tombé sur les dalles noircies et son corps s’était effondré dans les bras du chevalier noir. Le Joker avait vu des taches grises, celles du ciel, et noires, celles de Batman, se confondre.

D’après les médecins, c’était la dernière chose qu’il avait vu.

Depuis, le redoutable Prince du crime était devenu aveugle.

En réalité, peu de personnes avaient été surprises par cette nouvelle : les combats entre le Joker et Batman avaient toujours été particulièrement violents, et, en sachant que le chevalier noir laissait souvent les criminels dans un état critique, ce genre de handicap devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Privé de sa vue, le clown avait été ramené à l’asile d’Arkham après avoir été examiné durant deux jours à l’Eliot Memorial.

Là-bas, le Joker avait formulé une demande qui ressemblait davantage à une lubie : il réclamait la venue, et même la _protection_ du Chevalier noir, car dans un hôpital où plus de la moitié des patients étaient de dangereux criminels, Joker pouvait devenir une cible vulnérable. Surtout quand certains détenus pouvaient avoir des comptes à régler avec lui…

Vicieux et intelligent, le Joker avait avancé comme dernier argument que, si Batman ne répondait pas à sa requête, il porterait plainte contre lui et la police de Gotham.

Ainsi, il ne laissait plus aucun choix à son ennemi.

Et Barbara, tout comme Tim, redoutait de ce qui pourrait se passer dans cet hôpital.

Il était triste de penser que Batman ne connaissait pas si bien l’asile d’Arkham.

Bien sûr, il connaissait ce claquement que produisait ce portail quand il se refermait, ces allées sinueuses et la splendeur austère du bâtiment qui composaient toujours le même accueil. Que ce soit pour renvoyer Joker, Poison Ivy, le Chapelier fou, Double Face ou encore l’Épouvantail dans sa cellule, c’était toujours la même chose. Mais au-delà de cette façade, Batman ignorait tout de ce domaine, de son quotidien et de celui des criminels renvoyés ici.

Ce soir, c’était la première fois qu’il venait seul.

La batmobile se gara, véhicule incongru entre les voitures du personnel soignant, et elle se soumit à son tour au silence. Combien de temps resterait-elle garée ici ? Allait-elle devenir une épave sous les feuilles qui tomberaient en automne ?

La silhouette de Batman glissa sur le chemin de terre délimité par les plaques de pierres enfoncées ; leur inégalité rendait la marche laborieuse et l’humidité de l’orage, qui avait cessé seulement depuis le matin-même, rendait le terrain boueux.

L’eau autour de l’île semblait encore torturée par la pluie et elle exprimait sa souffrance par des vagues sombres, opaques. Rien ne semblait vivre au fond de cette mer. Quiconque s’y jetterait y perdrait la vie instantanément.

Les portes du bâtiment d’accueil étaient modernes par rapport au reste de l’asile, ressemblant à une mauvaise dentition dans une mâchoire trop vieille. Ancien et nouveau s’affrontaient, faisant perdre les repères temporels, et leur combat se poursuivait à l’intérieur : le linoleum fatigué supportait le poids d’un plafond haut, puissant de ses nombreuses décennies. Les ampoules vives, enchâssées dans des lampions désuets, brûlaient le verre d’une époque oubliée, perçant le corps transparent.

L’unique détail qui ne changeait pas, c’était cette odeur d’hôpital. Les médicaments étaient les mêmes depuis des lustres, ce qui n’était pas rassurant…

« Nous vous attentions, monsieur Batman. »

Une infirmière, large d’épaules et à la carrure imposante, se présenta. Ses chevilles gonflées prouvaient l’attente d’une vie entière. Sa poitrine développée était difficilement contenue dans son uniforme ; cette générosité aurait pu évoquer une image maternelle, mais elle travaillait à Arkham, un terrain hostile et sans tendresse, qui exigeait une rigueur solide.

Son nom, épinglé sur sa poitrine, suffoquait ces lettres gravées : Rachel Mildred.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi rigides que ce nom, paralysés par des épingles d’acier sous sa coiffe d’infirmière.

Si elle n’était pas jeune, elle n’était pas âgée non plus et les rides qui marquaient son visage étaient assurément prématurées. Il y avait aussi ces manières, ce salut guindé et cette marque de respect étrange — _monsieur_ Batman…

Tout appartenait au siècle précédent alors qu’elle se tenait là, réelle.

« Où est-il ?

— Dans une cellule que nous avons aménagée pour vous deux. »

L’infirmière Rachel lui expliqua que c’était une toute nouvelle pièce, située dans le manoir, le même bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de Quincy Sharp. La cellule était divisée au centre par des barreaux avec un accès qui ne pouvait s’ouvrir que d’un seul côté, faisant communiquer les deux parties. Un rideau se trouvait du côté « chambre ».

« Pour conserver votre identité si le Joker venait à retrouver la vue. » Assura l’infirmière Rachel.

Protéger l’identité de Batman était un vrai pari, plus que de maintenir le Joker calme — sa cécité aiderait, mais les équipes avaient appris à se méfier du clown plein de ressources.

La clé serait en possession du chevalier noir et l’unique copie serait cachée dans le bureau du directeur.

Le lit qu’occuperait Batman serait normal ; celui du Joker serait muni de sangles, comme pour celui dans sa cellule initiale. La fenêtre et la porte d’accès seraient uniquement du côté du chevalier. Le Joker aurait le même quotidien que d’habitude, respectant le planning décidé par les équipes soignantes, mais Batman aurait accès à une salle de bain privée, mangerait dans une des salles de repos des infirmiers, et serait libre de ses mouvements. Il repartirait dès qu’il le voudrait.

« Avez-vous pris des affaires ?

— Le strict nécessaire, tout est encore dans la batmobile.

— Nous vous laisserons les récupérer. » La batmobile était plus redoutée qu’un tank, seul son propriétaire pouvait s’en approcher. « Nous respecterons votre secret et votre liberté, toutefois, vous êtes ici pour assumer vos actes.

— C’est ce que Joker vous a donné comme raison ?

— C’est ce que je pense. » Répondit l’infirmière, sans donner plus de précisions.

Dans le cimetière, les statues d’ange s’embourbaient dans les ronces, dans ces étreintes d’épines qui les rapprochaient de la terre, qui les rapprochaient des morts. Un jour viendrait où les visages de pierre sentiraient les griffes et la morsure des orties. Un jour viendrait où ces statues dignes seraient piégées entre les racines, démembrées mais enfin réunies avec les squelettes qu’elles gardaient.

Car tout s’use à Gotham et tout finit par sombrer.

C’était ce que Joker avait tenté de montrer à Batman depuis des années, mais ce dingue — qui il soit sous son masque — ne n’avait jamais cru. Comment lui montrer sans voir, à présent ?

Du bout des doigts, Joker toucha les roues du fauteuil roulant : elles étaient couvertes d’une couche de terre encore humide. Il avait entendu la pluie qui avait battu la ville depuis le 4 juillet, accompagnant le début de sa convalescence.

Toutefois, cette convalescence aurait-elle une fin ? Les docteurs avaient bon espoir, et pourtant…

La chaise se mit à remuer : l’infirmier conduisit le Joker hors du cimetière.

« Ton garde du corps est arrivé, Joker. »

Le patient ne lui répondit que par un rire enjoué.

Après la boue, le fauteuil passa sur des graviers qui s’entrechoquaient comme des dents. Cette nuit, l’asile était plutôt calme : deux ou trois cris avaient bien retenti depuis le bâtiment principal et les patients qui prenaient l’air, sous une surveillance appuyée, babillaient des délires incompréhensibles, mais après le passage de l’orage, l’hôpital entier glissait dans le repos.

En traversant le jardin, Batman avait attiré des regards, mais il n’avait pas encore rencontré les internés les plus célèbres d’Arkham.

Une femme d’une quarantaine d’années les avait suivis, lui et l’infirmière Rachel, mais cette dernière avait renvoyé la patiente :

« Kim, retournez vous asseoir sur votre banc. Si vous voulez finir votre promenade, on vous ramène dans votre cellule. » Un avertissement efficace qui avait fait déguerpir Kim. « Méfiez-vous d’elle.

— De qui ne dois-je pas me méfier ? » Demanda Batman, à peine cynique, mais l’infirmière ne lui répondit pas.

Au bout de l’allée, une statue immense de Quincy Sharp perçait le centre d’une sorte de place de village : des bancs et des fleurs essayaient d’égayer ce bout de jardin, mais les odeurs d’humidité brisaient le charme.

Batman se figea lorsqu’il aperçut qu’un infirmier roux, d’une stature imposante, avançait dans leur direction, poussant un fauteuil roulant où son ennemi — sa victime — était installé. Joker était aveugle et il pouvait encore utiliser ses jambes, mais la raison du fauteuil était qu’avec un casier judiciaire comme le sien, il n’avait aucun droit de liberté de mouvement à l’extérieur des bâtiments. Il était d’ailleurs attaché au fauteuil, des sangles lui enserrant les épaules, les cuisses et les chevilles.

Ses poignets étaient également maintenus avec fermeté aux accoudoirs, mais il essaya quand même de lever une de ses mains décharnées :

« Batou ? C’est toi ? Viens donc me serrer la main, que je sois sûr qu’on essaie pas de me jouer un tour. »

Le justicier n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

L’infirmière Rachel s’avança :

« Tenez-vous tranquille, Joker.

— Oooh, l’infirmière Rachel est là aussi ! Ou bien tu es toute seule en fait ? Je connais tes tours de manipulatrice, petite coquine ! »

Ses paupières étaient closes, cachant ses iris fous, mais sa bouche s’élargit pour pousser un rire immense et agressif. Ses lèvres étaient rouges — souvenir du baiser de l’acide, du moins, c’était ce que Joker prétendait — mais il n’y avait aucune couche de rouge à lèvres pour accentuer la marque.

L’infirmier qui avait poussé la chaise en profita pour saluer le Chevalier noir :

« Un plaisir de vous voir, Batman, je suis l’infirmier Murphy Wilson, si vous avez besoin d’aide avec celui-là, » une de ses épaisses mains désigna son patient, « ou avec un autre, je serai toujours disponible.

— Alors Murphy ? On s’y met aussi ? Vous êtes mauvais acteurs, tous autant que vous êtes ! Tant que Batou ne m’aura pas serré la main, je ne croirai personne. »

Luttant contre l’animosité, Batman se pencha et toucha la main du Joker. Cette couleur livide cherchait à transformer la chair en os, mais la peau était bien présente, rafraîchie par la brise de la nuit.

Le Joker ouvrit alors ses yeux en grand : ses pupilles trop sombres étaient immobiles, encerclés de vert, ce vert impossible à l’état naturel. Pendant un instant, Batman fut certain qu’un message — _moqueur_ — passa dans ce regard, mais le Joker regardait le néant, fixant un seul et même point.

« Hé hé, c’est peut-être bien toi, Batou… Je ne peux pas te voir, mais je pense reconnaître ce gantelet. Et bien ? Tu n’as jamais été aussi timide ! Allez, casse-moi le poignet que je sois sûr que c’est bien toi. Allez ! Tu m’as rendu aveugle, Batou, je ne suis plus à ça près.

— Silence, Joker. »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. S’il avait pu, il aurait applaudi.

L’asile suivait un planning précis, obéissant à un engrenage d’organisation pour maîtriser le nombre de patients. Par conséquent, les portes du centre médical restaient ouvertes à partir de 20 heures jusqu’à 22 heures, laissant les patients entrer et sortir. Les plus nerveux étaient enchaînés, surveillés par au moins deux gardes.

Un homme d’une trentaine d’années, portant le costume orange de l’asile, sortait du bâtiment au moment où l’infirmier Murphy, poussant toujours la chaise du Joker, essayait d’entrer, mais en apercevant Batman, le patient se mit à pousser des cris de joie, bloquant l’accès : il venait de sortir de sa poche un rat mort pour le faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tient, j’entends Dimitri ! » S’esclaffa le Joker, alors que Batman reculait, surpris par la réaction du patient.

L’infirmière Rachel se plaça devant l’homme qui secouait toujours le rat.

« Dimitri. Nous avons déjà parlé de vos méthodes pour gérer vos émotions. » La voix était si dure que le bras qui tenait la carcasse retomba lourdement et, durant un instant, Batman crut que le petit corps gris allait se détacher de la queue. « Lâchez ce rat, Dimitri. Vous savez ce qui pourrait arriver si vous ne le lâchez pas. »

Murphy Wilson se pencha vers Batman pour murmurer :

« Dimitri vous adore et il est en fait très content de vous voir.

— Je ne l’aurais jamais deviné.

— Vous savez quoi ? » Coupa Joker, reportant l’attention sur lui. « Il n’y a que la joie de Dimitri qui semble authentique et si vous l’aviez ramené quand Batou s’est pointé, je vous aurais cru sur parole ! Mais quand j’y réfléchis, n’importe quel autre patient aurait fait l’affaire… Croc, par exemple ? »

Son ricanement ne présageait rien de bon, mais Batman avait déjà songé à l’animosité que sa présence allait provoquer, surtout que Dimitri était certainement un des rares patients à aimer Batman.

Dans le couloir longiligne qui menait au bureau où étaient distribués les médicaments du soir, une vingtaine de patients attendait. Une file qui leur enseignait patience et sociabilité avec plus ou moins de succès.

Quand l’ombre de la chauve-souris humaine fut projetée sur le linoleum, cette harmonie durement préservée vola en éclats ; une patiente blonde se retourna brusquement en hurlant :

« C’est toi ! Ordure ! »

Batman ne reconnut Harley Quinn qu’à sa voix : sans son maquillage, son visage n’était plus sous l’influence des pantins d’Arlequin ; il redevenait humain et fatigué. Des cernes faisaient ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. La combinaison orange l’enveloppait pour cacher ses formes et dissimuler les tatouages qui proclamaient son amour — sa dévotion — pour l’homme de sa vie.

Sans son attirail de latex rouge et sa batte de baseball, cette terreur de Gotham n’était qu’Harleen Quinzel, jeune femme érodée par un amour malade.

« C’est d’ta faute si monsieur J est aveugle ! » Malgré ses chaînes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles, elle essaya de quitter la file pour se ruer sur Batman. L’infirmier qui la surveillait la maintint à temps, essayant de la faire reculer. « J’vais t’arracher les yeux, t’entends ?! J’vais te les arracher cette nuit et j’les donnerai à monsieur J !

— Harley ! » Se plaignit Joker, sa grimace hésitant entre le sourire et la moue. « Chaque chose en son temps, trouve déjà un médecin pour la greffe. Et un autre cobaye aussi, je ne veux pas avoir les yeux bleus. »

L’infirmière Rachel ordonna à celui qui tenait toujours la furie de l’éloigner.

« Vous lui ferez prendre ses médicaments dans sa cellule. »

Avant même qu’elle ne termine sa phrase, un grognement retentit depuis l’entrée du couloir : Waylon Jones, tordu dans son enveloppe d’écailles, souffrant dans un espace si restreint, montrait ses dents en pointes.

Il se mit à renifler, palpitant de colère.

« Je ne veux pas de cachets. Je préfère croquer un bout de la chauve-souris. Ça, ça me calmera.

— Il ne manquait plus que Croc ! » S’esclaffa Joker, jubilant à en faire trembler la chaise roulante. « Croc, mon lapin, approche donc ! Regarde s’il n’a pas une petite écaille coincée dans ses gantelets depuis votre dernier combat qui remonte à… à trois jours ! »

Waylon Jones avait effectivement été ramené à Arkham trois jours auparavant, après une nouvelle confrontation avec ce chiroptère d’acier noir.

Killer Croc souffla par le nez, puis il inhala l’air en gonflant son torse envasé. Il était un prédateur se préparant à plonger.

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ?! » Cria l’infirmière Rachel aux deux gardes qui tenaient pourtant la commande pour envoyer des décharges électriques au patient monstrueux. Ils la fixèrent dans un sursaut et réagirent à temps : Killer Croc avait avancé de deux pas vers sa proie, griffes tendues vers l’ombre qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps quand le collier autour de son cou épais se mit à crépiter. La masse verte se paralysa et se recroquevilla sur ses genoux. Le cri que Croc poussa, plus par colère que par douleur, fit trembler les carreaux de carrelage comme des dents, figeant le sang des patients aux alentours.

« Infirmier Murphy, amenez Joker immédiatement au bureau, donnez-lui ses médicaments et emmenez-le dans sa nouvelle cellule. » Dit l’infirmière Rachel, toujours campée sur ses jambes épaisses, maîtresse de la situation. Hors de question de perdre la face devant les criminels les plus dangereux de la ville, peut-être même du pays. « Quant à vous, Joker, votre tentative de semer la zizanie sera notée dans votre dossier.

— Oh, il reste donc de la place ? Je vais devoir me surpasser ! »

L’infirmière ne releva pas et préféra avancer vers les gardes qui accompagnaient Waylon Jones. Même ordre : que le patient soit ramené à sa cellule et qu’il prenne son traitement là-bas. Même avertissement : leur temps de réaction — inadmissible — ne serait pas oublié.

« Viens, Batou, viens voir le traitement inutile que Sharpie me fait avaler. Tu me connais si bien, tu me diras si tu remarques un changement. »

C’était peut-être la meilleure blague que Batman avait entendue du Joker. Il demanda alors doucement à l’infirmier Murphy :

« Quel traitement prend-il ?

— Ce n’est pas vraiment un traitement, » reconnut l’infirmier avec une grimace, « il a été plongé dans une cuve d’acide et aucun neurologue n’a réussi à trouver de traitement adapté pour le moment.

— Je pensais qu’il avait inventé cet épisode ?

— On ignore les circonstances de son plongeon, mais le Joker n’a jamais menti sur ce point : tous les examens médicaux montrent des dérèglements chimiques sévères, ce qui rend tout traitement neurologique… comment dire ? Impossible. Il faudrait des années d’études pour son cas. Mais nous lui donnons des somnifères les soirs où il est agité. Il nous a fallu du temps pour trouver la bonne dose. »

Il était évident que si le somnifère n’était pas donné au Joker, il tiendrait l’asile entier réveillé cette nuit.

« Et puis, comme ça, nous sommes sûrs qu’il vous laissera dormir, Batman.

— Ne me reproche pas mon enthousiasme, Murphy ! Je dors dans la même cellule qu’un _homme_ , ce soir. Je suis aussi intimidé qu’une pucelle. Regarde-le. Je suis sûr qu’il porte encore son slip par-dessus son armure.

— Ignorez-le. » Conseilla l’infirmier au justicier qui répliqua simplement :

« J’ai l’habitude. »

Le manoir était un morceau du dix-neuvième siècle solidement implanté sur cette île oubliée. À l’intérieur, les murs de pierres immenses s'opposaient à un papier peint éreinté où les fleurs, stylisées et par milliers, fanaient sans bouger.

Au bas des marches, une patiente âgée s'était perdue dans son délire : elle frôlait les blocs de pierre du bout des lèvres, accordant sans conviction des baisers brefs. Sa combinaison orange jurait avec le calme de cette scène, trahissant et soulignant son identité d’aliénée. Sans cette tenue, la patiente aurait pu passer pour un spectre avec sa peau et ses cheveux blancs.

« Clara. Retourne au pénitencier. » Lança l’infirmier Murphy, s’arrêtant avec la chaise roulante du Joker, mais la patiente l’ignora. Elle n’avait pas d’autre désir que de passer ses dernières années auprès des murs chéris. De qui devenait-elle le gardien ? Elle-seule le savait.

« Désolé Batman, je dois m’occuper de Clara, elle ne retournera jamais dans sa cellule d’elle-même… mais vous devriez pouvoir trouver le chemin : suivez le couloir et tournez à droite, ce sera la troisième porte à droite. Tenez, je vous donne votre clé. » À cause du hall victorien, Batman s’était attendu à une clé en fer, mais il s’agissait d’une carte — sécurité moderne oblige. « Comme le somnifère fera effet d’ici une demi-heure, vous pourrez desserrer la camisole du Joker si vous avez un peu de pitié.

— S’il tente quoique ce soit, ce sera une occasion pour l’assommer. »

Murphy Wilson éclata de rire en même temps que le Joker.

« Je ne m’inquiète pas pour vous, Batman. »

Sur ces mots, l’infirmier saisit la patiente, tout d’abord doucement, puis avec plus de fermeté pour l’arracher de cette muraille. Clara poussait des gémissements ; sa voix était d’une jeunesse surprenante quand on comptait les rides de son visage, mais tous les caprices ont cet esprit juvénile.

Batman ne s’attarda pas et poussa la chaise où Joker riait sans retenu :

« Tu veux connaître l’histoire de Clara, Batou ?

— Pourquoi devrais-je la connaître ?

— Sa passion pour les murs a une raison parfaitement logique : gamine, elle décapitait les têtes des animaux de la ferme de ses parents, ensuite, elle emmurait ses petits trophées. C’était juste un jeu d’enfant au début, mais la police n’a pas accepté qu’elle fasse la même chose avec son premier né qu’elle a eu à vingt-deux ans. »

Si le médecin de Clara avait pu discuter avec le justicier, il lui aurait expliqué que cette patiente ne tuait pas par haine, mais par amour, et qu’elle abritait des souvenirs, les protégeant dans le temps immobile des murs.

« Mais la vraie question que je me pose, Batou, c’est… est-ce qu’on est bientôt arrivés ? »

Oh non, Batman connaissait déjà cette plaisanterie. Elle avait pour seul but de l’agacer, alors il laissa le clown répéter sa question jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent.

Batman avait imaginé une cellule toute en pierre ou en béton nu, mais il s’agissait d’une ancienne chambre du manoir. Le papier peint avait été laissé du côté du justicier et des taches plus vives prouvaient la présence de tableaux qui avaient été déplacés ; du côté du Joker, en revanche, le papier avait été arraché pour révéler le mur, et la moindre entaille exercée dedans serait immédiatement visible.

Le parquet avait été scellé par du béton dans la partie prisonnier, contrairement à la partie de Batman. Même le lit semblait être d’époque, ayant certainement appartenu à un homme du début du siècle dernier. Le second, de l’autre côté des barreaux, était un lit qui provenait de l’hôpital-même : il avait été fixé au mur et les sangles pendaient au sol, impatientes d’enlacer le patient au moment du coucher.

Joker ricanait, demandant à Batman s’il avait des fleurs sur sa table de chevet.

« Pas de réponse ? Je suppose que ça veut dire non. L’hôtel Arkham n’est pas un cinq étoiles, Batou, navré, mais je vais être sage et rendre ton séjour confortable. »

Batman arrêta le fauteuil roulant à deux pas des barreaux qui divisaient la pièce, puis il vint se placer devant son ennemi. Les yeux du Joker restaient statiques, l’ignorant.

Il était donc vraiment devenu aveugle…

Les journaux avaient évoqué un accident qui aurait dû arriver tôt ou tard, mais le justicier avait appris à se méfier, et il scrutait le visage du clown.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu fait venir ?

— Parce que tu m'as coincé dans une situation assez délicate, Batou, je voulais que _tu_ t'assures que rien ne m’arrivera.

— Pourquoi ? Qui redoutes-tu ?

— Arkham. »

L’asile ? Les équipes médicales ? Amadeus Arkham ?

« Ce n’est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes, Joker, dis-moi contre qui je dois te protéger.

— Oh ! C'est donc acté !

— Personne ne devrait prendre avantage d’un handicap, même quand c’est toi qui es concerné. »

Même quand le Joker lui-même ne respectait jamais ce principe.

Batman remarqua une araignée dans les cheveux du Joker. Elle essayait de démêler ses pattes fines, de se dégager des cheveux verts, et à chaque fois qu’elle y parvenait, elle pianotait avec rapidité, comme brûlée par les pensées délirantes abritées par ce crâne, puis elle s’enlisait à nouveau.

Batman approcha doucement sa main pour la recueillir.

Joker ne bougea pas : pas un mouvement de recul, pas un sursaut. Les doigts glissèrent entre les mèches pour soulever l’araignée.

« Tu avais une araignée dans les cheveux.

— Tu commences donc vraiment à me protéger, Chevalier noir ! Ça va ? Le combat n’a pas été trop difficile puisque je ne t’entends pas souffler comme un bœuf. »

L'araignée toucha enfin le sol et s’échappa, s’agitant dans une mécanique élégante.

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, détective : Arkham abrite des super-vilains, j’espère au passage que tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir lancé la mode, mais il y a aussi des patients-criminels plus communs. Des schizophrènes, des paranoïaques, et même des boulimiques, bref, l’ennui total pour nos médecins qui ont juste à feuilleter leur DSM pour ces cas aussi basiques. Mais ! Car il y a un mais, ces patients sont particulièrement vulnérables ici !

— Surtout avec des criminels comme vous pour camarades de cour.

— Comment oses-tu ?!… Bon, d’accord, c’est vrai… Quand j’en ai l'occasion, je les fais hurler : ça créée une sorte de xylophone où chacun crie différemment ! C’est hilarant ! »

Si Joker s’était lancé dans une thèse pour expliquer la différence entre les cordes vocales d’un névrosé et d’un psychotique, Batman l’aurait frappé sans hésiter. Le clown réservait peut-être cette démonstration pour plus tard, car par chance, il revint au sujet initial :

« Les simples fous meurent vite ici, Batou, forcément, ils sont si fragiles… Alors que Freeze, Croc, Ivy, l’Épouvantail, Enigma… On n’a rien à craindre ! Nous intimidons même les fantômes et les morts. »

Batman haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais laissa le Joker poursuivre :

« Mais à cause de _toi_ , je suis aujourd’hui aussi vulnérable que l’ _adorable_ Kim.

— Kim ? Une femme blonde, assez petite ?

— Oh, tu l’as rencontrée ! C’est une nymphomane qui est ici depuis un an, elle a la cellule 147. Excuse-moi, Batou, j'oubliais que tu étais nouveau ici, mais enfin, tu pourrais faire un effort : tu passes ici plusieurs fois par mois pour nous enfermer et tu ignores tout de notre petit monde ! »

Batman n’essaya pas d’argumenter avec son ennemi, mais il se souvint de l’avertissement vis-à-vis de Kim.

« Pourquoi l’infirmière Rachel m’a conseillé de me méfier de Kim ?

— Parce qu’elle mord. Rachel met en garde tous les hommes, maintenant : trop de gardes se sont fait mordre la bouche. Certains ont été à l’infirmerie et ont été obligés de baisser leur pantalon pour montrer ce que des dents pouvaient faire à leurs bijoux de famille. »

Joker partit dans un éclat de rire assourdissant.

« Kim n’a pas l’air si vulnérable.

— Tu comparerais Kim à Ivy ? »

Effectivement. Les méthodes de séduction entre les deux femmes devaient être très différentes…

« De la façon dont tu présentes les choses, Joker, tu réparties les patients en deux catégories : les criminels plus communs et les criminels plus compliqués à maîtriser, dont tu fais définitivement partie. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que les autres détenus vont s’attaquer à toi ? Ils savent qui tu es, même les plus malades d’entre eux.

— Il y a les autres détenus et _l’asile_.

— Il va falloir être plus précis.

— Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de la madone d’Arkham ? » Il se mit à glousser. « J’imagine ta tête, Batou, mais tu te déguises bien en chauve-souris et une cuve d’acide m’a transformé en prince du crime, alors pourquoi pas une madone pour les toqués ?

— C’est une alliée de Poison Ivy ? »

Cette question fit redoubler son rire :

« Si seulement, Batou ! Non, on ignore qui est ce spectre : fantôme de l’épouse mutilée d’Amadeus ? Version adulte de sa fille décapitée ? Une patiente perdue ? Mais elle erre dans les environs.

— Je suis surpris que tu croies aux fantômes.

— Plus rien ne m’impressionne, Batman. »

Joker ricana en enfonçant ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de la chaise roulante.

Le justicier se détourna pour faire glisser la porte au milieu de la pièce. Les barreaux, solidement implantés pour séparer leurs mondes, ne tremblèrent pas.

Gotham était une ville étrange qui s’appliquait à battre des records de criminalité au moyen de nombreux drames qui mutilaient corps et esprits. Il n’y avait qu’à voir : Harvey Dent était devenu Double Face suite à une agression de Falcone, Victor Freeze avait été trahi par Ferris Boyle et le deuil en latence pour sa femme avait émoussé sa sensibilité, Pamela Isley avait subi un accident de laboratoire, la privant de son humanité et la condamnant à ressentir la douleur d’une planète polluée… et il y en avait tant d’autres, des victimes d’une ville où le bonheur appartenait à la fiction.

Mais Batman refusait de croire qu’un fantôme hantait l’asile d'Arkham. Si, comme la légende voulait, les âmes tourmentées restaient sur les lieux de leur décès ou restaient piégées pour mener leur vengeance, Gotham serait une ville infestée de spectres.

Combien d’âmes pourchasseraient le Joker ? L’idée le fit souffler par le nez.

« J’ai entendu ton ricanement, Batou. Qu’est-ce que tu es étroit d’esprit ! »

Les roues sursautèrent en passant sur les rails de la porte et Joker sentit enfin les sangles autour de ses poignets et de ses jambes se dénouer.

« Je ne peux même pas voir ma chambre. Combien de sangles y a-t-il ? Trente ? Vingt ? Moins que dans ma vraie cellule ? Ils ont peur que je te croque le nez. »

Batman le souleva avant de l’allonger sur le lit. Il se rappela l’indication de l’infirmier Wilson et, après un soupir, il détacha les sangles de la camisole.

« Oooh, tu as donc un peu de pitié sous cette armure de pierre ? » Le justicier ne répondit pas, confirmant à peine ce soupçon. « Est-ce que tu accepterais de me chanter une berceuse ? »

La voix, d’ordinaire frénétique, commençait à ralentir, atteinte par la fatigue. Même les muscles sous l’uniforme orange acceptaient de se détendre, renonçant au chaos pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Les barbituriques pouvaient se faire sentir au bout de plusieurs minutes chez un patient normal. Il fallait plus de temps pour une personne comme Joker dont l’organisme particulier luttait et doublait les délais, mais enfin, la résistance arrivait enfin à son terme.

Batman resta assis sur le rebord du lit pour surveiller son état. Même dans le sommeil, un rictus étirait la bouche rouge. Le justicier n’avait jamais qualifié son ennemi de fragile : sa bonhomie et sa maigreur étaient deux leurres qui avaient trompé un bon nombre de ses victimes. Pourtant, à l’observer ainsi, Batman avait envie de croire à une vulnérabilité toute humaine.

Il se redressa soudain : laisser ce genre d’espoir naître, c’était devenir une proie facile, et Batman s’y refusait.

Une fois certain que le Joker dormait réellement, Batman éteignit les lumières et, après un instant d’hésitation, retira son heaume. Personne ne le surveillait. L’air frais lui picota les joues. Petit à petit, il se débarrassa de son armure. Comme il l’avait dit à l’infirmière Rachel, le sac que Bruce avait emporté du manoir contenait le strict nécessaire : il y avait un pyjama et des affaires de toilette, rien de trop personnel qui aurait pu trahir son identité. Alfred avait fait des courses exprès dans l’un des supermarchés les plus modestes de Gotham.

Le t-shirt blanc et le jogging le changeaient des pyjamas en soie au manoir, mais il aurait pu s’y habituer sans Alfred. Ce choix vestimentaire, même personnel, lui aurait valu de multiples rappels de la part de son majordome. « Vous êtes un Wayne, monsieur, ne l’oubliez pas. »

Avec un sourire en coin, il prit le gantelet et écrivit un message à son majordome, lui donnant ses premières impressions. Bruce ne pouvait prendre le risque de l’appeler, mais il avait promit à Alfred de l’informer régulièrement de la situation.

Une fois installé dans le lit, Bruce tira les draps, épais et propres, un vrai luxe ici. Il pouvait rassurer Alfred sur ce point.

Dehors, le garde assigné dans le couloir sifflait un air rythmé, s’improvisant merle de nuit.

Après avoir reposé le gantelet, Bruce s’appuya contre l’oreiller, prêt à sombrer. Un bref éclat dans la pièce attira son regard : une tache argent brouillait la pénombre, s’y diluant en vapeur. La légende urbaine de la Madone d’Arkham lui revint en tête, mais Bruce se sermonna : ce n’était qu’un rayon de lune.

Par fierté, il ne vérifia pas une seconde fois.

Ce n’était qu’un rayon de lune, rien de plus.


	2. Meilleurs ennemis

“Oh, you’re the best friend that I ever had

I’ve been with you such a long time

You’re my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

Oh, you’re my best friend”

You’re my best friend – Queen

« Nous sommes des pensionnaires de l’asile de fous qui se trouve un peu plus loin sur la route, des psycho-céramiques, les pots fêlés de l’humanité. Voulez-vous que je vous déchiffre un Rorschach ? Non ? Vous êtes pressé ? Tiens ! Il est parti ! Dommage ! »

Ken Kesey, Vol au-dessus d’un nid de coucou (trad. par Michel Deutsch)

Le ciel était entièrement dégagé. Le matin avait commencé de bonne heure, clair et serein, améliorant les esprits perturbés.

Dissimulés dans les arbres, les merles chantaient à répétition, se racontant des mélodies d'été. Seule la brise participait à leur discussion, remuant les feuilles des aulnes et insufflant de la vie aux branches centenaires.

Ce lieu était chargé d’histoires : il mettait en commun des quotidiens et était témoin de différents passés alors qu’il ne promettait aucun avenir. Parmi les soignants comme chez les soignés, certains visages n’auraient pas dû être aussi jeunes, d’autres n’auraient pas dû être aussi vieux. Malheureusement, la tragédie se jouait à n’importe quel âge.

Une glycine sans fleur assombrissait les fenêtres de la cuisine réservée au personnel. La pièce n’avait pas été refaite depuis les années 60 : les pieds en inox de la table et des chaises composaient avec le plastique en damier une ambiance fade.

Plutôt que du papier peint, la cuisine n’était habillée qu’avec des carreaux blancs et neutres, presque tristes. Tout était si nu que les odeurs glissaient sans rien imprégner. C’était à croire que pas un seul repas n’avait été consommé dans cette cuisine.

L’infirmière Rachel finissait de verser du café dans une deuxième tasse et Batman en profita pour lui demander :

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ?

— Trop longtemps. »

Soit cette femme était trop pudique pour parler d’elle, soit son travail lui faisait oublier son identité ; de par son investissement, elle devenait une entité de l’hôpital, un fil du canevas qui n’en finissait plus.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la madone d’Arkham ?

— Oui. C’est une variante de la dame blanche de notre hôpital. Il y a eu tant de femmes maltraitées et tuées que les prétendantes au rôle du fantôme vengeur ne manquent pas.

— Vous y croyez ?

— Je n’encourage pas les rumeurs qui alimentent les phobies et les délires de nos patients. »

Consciencieuse, elle porta la cafetière vide à l’évier pour la nettoyer et préparer à nouveau du café pour les autres infirmiers.

La tasse était trop chaude et Batman patienta en regardant le journal posé à côté de lui.

La une montrait une marche blanche qui avait eu lieu la veille sur Field Avenue : un rassemblement en mémoire de Breonna Gemini, une femme noire victime de violence policière. Le choix de longer le commissariat avait été une décision forte.

Juste en dessous était annoncé un scoop de super-héros en page 6 et Batman ne résista pas à jeter un œil : sur le papier friable, une photo en noir et blanc montrait Batgirl et Robin installés à une terrasse de café. Juste en dessous, dans un petit texte, la journaliste félicitait les héros d’avoir maintenu l’ordre à Gotham durant la nuit et plaisantait sur leur café très matinal bien mérité.

Batman sentit au coin de ses lèvres un fourmillement. Tim et Barbara avaient cette chance de n’avoir à faire aucun choix entre identité secrète et sentiments. Tant qu’ils restaient investis dans la lutte contre le crime, Batman ne s’opposerait pas à leur histoire qui se préparait doucement.

Sur la page d’en face, un filet de texte parlait des vacances prises par Bruce Wayne depuis la semaine dernière. Pour se reposer et fuir un peu Gotham, le milliardaire avait entamé un tour du monde rythmé et sans attache.

Une absurdité à laquelle les médias avaient cru. Qui se reposait en voyageant à un rythme aussi frénétique ?

Pour alimenter le mensonge, Alfred devait, de temps en temps, partager une anecdote ou deux de Bruce Wayne dans une forêt asiatique ou près d’un fjord, des endroits calmes où les paparazzis auraient des difficultés à chercher.

Et le meilleur détail dans cette histoire : l’héritier Wayne n’avait donné aucune date précise quant à son retour, laissant le justicier libre dans les délais.

« Combien de temps le traumatisme du Joker peut durer ?

— Les médecins ont bon espoir qu’il ne finisse pas ses jours aveugle, mais ils n’ont pas donné d’estimation. » L’infirmière Rachel prit place face à lui, rapprochant sa tasse. « Vous êtes bien sûr libre de repartir dès qu’il le faudra, monsieur Batman. Vous n’êtes ni prisonnier, ni interné. »

Elle le fixait mais n’accorda pas un regard à son costume. À croire qu’un homme portant une armure pour ressembler à une chauve-souris d’un mètre 90 ne l’impressionnait pas beaucoup.

« Je doute que ma peine soit absoute en une nuit. » Remarqua Batman, à peine grinçant. « Joker dit être menacé, mais il est possible qu’il cherche juste à me faire perdre mon temps. Reste à savoir si c’est par caprice ou parce qu’il prépare quelque chose.

— Je comprends et partage vos craintes, monsieur Batman… J’espère d’ailleurs que vous avez bien dormi malgré votre voisin ? »

Batman confirma d’un hochement de tête.

La nuit avait été tranquille, tout comme l’aube, jusqu’à ce que le Joker se mette à chanter. Il s’était trompé dans la plupart des paroles, soit à cause des médicaments, soit pour agacer son compagnon de chambre — sûrement un peu les deux —, et ces massacres avaient été interrompus quand un infirmier était venu le chercher pour la toilette.

Alfred, qui avait compté les heures dans son lit, inquiet, avait été rassuré que ces improvisations aient été les seules complications de cette première nuit.

« Je suis désolée que vous soyez obligé de porter votre costume.

— C’est pour le mieux. »

D’ordinaire, Bruce Wayne enfilait son armure pour devenir une parcelle de nuit, mais ce matin, il l’avait reprise pour réapparaître en tant que Batman même de jour, devenant pour la première fois une chauve-souris diurne.

Un infirmier passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine : il se lava les mains, avala une gorgée de café dans un gobelet, jeta la tasse de fortune et repartit sans un mot. Batman n’avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage et les soignants n’avaient échangé aucun mot.

Malgré ses visites régulières, Batman ne connaissait que deux ou trois gardes à l’entrée et le directeur Sharp. Il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit et de ceux qui y travaillaient. La nuit, ses actions se limitaient à Gotham et, en tant que Bruce Wayne, il avait évité des contacts trop directs avec l’asile pour que personne ne fasse le parallèle entre le philanthrope et le justicier.

Au moins, l’occasion de se familiariser avec Arkham se présentait maintenant.

Rachel leva les yeux vers l’horloge blanche accrochée au-dessus des fenêtres. Plongée dans la pénombre, hissée si haut, l’heure pouvait se faire oublier par les personnes les plus inattentives.

Ce n’était pas le cas de l’infirmière qui était réglée comme un automate.

« Joker est toujours le premier patient sur le planning des entretiens thérapeutiques. Les médecins commencent par le plus exténuant avant de passer aux suivants. » Expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Elle ne précisa pas que, s’entretenir avec le Joker le matin, en plein jour, était bien moins angoissant que de le recevoir en fin de journée, à la nuit tombée. « La séance du patient suivant va bientôt commencer et je dois l’accompagner, ensuite, nous ferons une visite complète de l’asile.

— Bien. »

Quincy Sharp aurait pu se proposer pour faire la visite à celui qui rendait tant de services à son établissement, mais Batman avait croisé le directeur en sortant de sa chambre, dans le manoir, et l’homme s’était excusé de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder plus de temps : il avait beaucoup trop de dossiers administratifs à traiter cette semaine.

« Joker tenait à vous faire visiter les lieux lui-même, il sera donc avec nous.

— Comment voulait-il me faire visiter les lieux avec son… handicap ?

— Après toutes ces années passées ici, Joker est sûrement le patient qui connaît le mieux l’établissement. Ses nombreuses fuites ne viennent pas de notre négligence, monsieur. » L’infirmière se défendait avec aplomb, pourtant ses joues restaient pâles, ne trahissant aucune rougeur de colère ou de honte. « C’est un homme particulièrement lucide et qui sait se sortir de nombreuses situations, que ce soit par la menace ou le charme. »

Là-dessus, Batman ne pouvait pas la contredire : de tous les criminels, Joker était peut-être son ennemi le moins fou. Ou plutôt, c’était une folie différente, tenant plus de la philosophie que de la maladie.

En suivant l’infirmière jusqu’à la cellule du prochain patient, le justicier put découvrir le centre pénitencier.

Le bâtiment imposant avait été construit sur une côte de l’île, un choix curieux mais qui trahissait la perversité du directeur, car ainsi, une façade complète était tournée vers Gotham, se plaçant presque en parallèle à la ville. Quincy Sharp espérait sûrement blesser les détenus en leur montrant au loin la liberté, mais il oubliait que la précarité de Gotham était la principale responsable de la montée du crime.

Si les criminels de Blackgate et d’Arkham n’aimaient pas leur cage, ils ne se sentaient pas mieux dans les appartements étriqués de Gotham.

De tous les bâtiments, le centre pénitencier était celui qui rappelait le plus l’intention correctionnelle d’Arkham : des pièces entières n’étaient que des successions de cellules avec des barreaux, et pour les cellules plus petites, capitonnées et fermées, elles avaient des portes imposantes percées par une petite fenêtre rectangulaire où luisaient des regards méchants ou absents.

Dans la première aile, aucune surveillance excessive, car elle concernait les aliénés plus communs que Joker avait mentionnés la veille. Il fallait pourtant du courage pour traverser ces allées hantées par des grognements, des halètements ou des murmures.

Batman et l’infirmière Rachel se dirigèrent vers une aile plus petite dont le nombre de caméras avait pourtant doublé. De loin, ils aperçurent l’infirmier Murphy qui ramenait dans sa cellule un homme élancé. Son visage ciselé et froid s’opposait à ses cheveux bruns qui tiraient sur le roux d’automne.

Batman ne reconnut Jonathan Crane qu’à sa voix.

« Murphy, tu es sûr que…

— Ça suffit, Crane.

— Inutile de t’énerver, Murphy, je voulais juste discuter.

— Je connais déjà tes théories sur la peur. »

Avant de le faire entrer dans sa cellule, l’infirmier lui retira ses menottes et l’Épouvantail eut le temps d’apercevoir Batman. L’ancien psychiatre avait une bouche fine et petite, ses sourires étaient alors moins larges que ceux du Joker mais plus condescendants.

« Tu es bien moins effrayant de jour, Batman. La mise en scène, c’est important. »

Batman fut tenté de lui conseiller de méditer dessus pour le prochain chapitre de sa thèse, mais l’infirmière Rachel n’avait pas ralenti et il jugea plus malin de l’imiter et d’ignorer Crane.

Ils passèrent devant la cellule d’Harvey Dent, vide depuis plusieurs jours. L’ancien procureur s’était enfui peu de temps avant l’attaque du Joker pour le 4 juillet, mais Robin et Batgirl surveillaient les activités de Double Face : dès qu’il resurgirait, il serait ramené ici.

Quand Batman et l’infirmière Rachel montèrent dans l’ascenseur, ils entendirent le rire aigu d’Harley Quinn ; une chance que les portes se refermaient au moment où la patiente était menée à sa séance.

« Nous avons renforcé la surveillance autour d’Harleen : elle cherche toujours à voir le Joker et atteindre votre chambre serait l’occasion de vous faire du mal en même temps.

— Elle est vraiment dangereuse sans le Joker ?

— Vous la sous-estimez, monsieur Batman : Harleen n’est pas une partenaire passive du Joker, même si certains avocats tentent de l’incriminer lui pour les crimes qu’elle commet. »

Même à l’étage supérieur, l’hilarité de hyène se faisait encore entendre.

Le justicier n’avait rencontré cette acolyte que durant les affrontements avec Joker, alors il s’était souvent demandé si la carrière criminelle d’Harley Quinn se terminerait en même temps que son histoire avec le clown ou si elle était apte à mener des opérations d’elle-même.

« Je ne pensais pas qu’elle était si menaçante sans Joker.

— Revoyez votre jugement : Harleen est plus intelligente et plus redoutable sans lui. »

Batman aurait aimé que l’inverse soit vraie aussi, mais tant que le clown avait une admiratrice dévouée, il serait inspiré et le cirque de hurlements et d’explosions passerait ponctuellement à Gotham…

La cellule devant laquelle l’infirmière en chef s’arrêta était en revanche d’un silence reposant et Batman se figea en apercevant le patient de l’autre côté des barreaux : l’homme avait une forme d’œuf. Ce n’était pas seulement son crâne chauve qui donnait cette impression ovale, mais son corps entier : ses épaules étaient inexistantes alors que son tour de taille était proéminent, écrasant des jambes courtes et discrètes. Les bras ballants, près du corps, se terminaient par des mains épaisses et pourtant délicates, en accord avec l’expression fragile de l’aliéné.

Oswald Cobblepot avait un physique assez similaire et il inspirait un bon nombre de moqueries, mais Cobblepot, lui, ne mesurait pas près de deux mètres.

« … Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré votre patient, infirmière Rachel.

— Parce que Humphry Dumpler ne s’est jamais enfui. »

Le nom devint familier.

Humphry Dumpler, surnommé Humpty Dumpty, avait été arrêté l’année où Bruce avait porté son armure pour la première fois. Les médias s’étaient arrachés l’affaire en parlant d’un Frankenstein de Gotham : maltraité par sa grand-mère durant toute son enfance et adolescence, Humphry était devenu un individu renfermé et peureux. Doté d’une sensibilité assez personnelle, sa curiosité toute mécanique l’avait poussé à disséquer celle qui l’avait élevé pour comprendre et expliquer sa méchanceté dans l’espoir de la « réparer ».

Les journalistes avaient tenté d’en faire un monstre, mais tous les médecins les avaient contredits : Humphry Dumpler était un patient exemplaire qui n’était plus une menace.

« Bonjour, infirmière Rachel… La journée devrait être belle. »

N’osant sortir de sa cellule avec le Chevalier à quelques mètres de lui, Humphry piétinait sur place avec lenteur, comme honteux de ses propres gestes.

« Oui, Humphry. Sortez, vous avez bientôt rendez-vous avec le docteur Diaz. »

À pas d’enfant, la masse qu’était Humphry s’extirpa doucement de la prison. L’infirmière Rachel faisait presque la moitié de sa taille, ce qui obligeait le géant à baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Batman, quant à lui, était presque aussi grand que le patient, mais Humphry s’obstinait à regarder le sol.

« … On m’a parlé de vous, Batman… vous êtes là pour le mégalomane. »

Batman fut surpris : le mot pour désigner le Joker avait été prononcé sans moquerie, ni aigreur. Humphry semblait l’avoir choisi pour une autre raison.

« Oui, je ne suis pas là pour toi. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

— Merci. »

En chemin, la carrure impressionnante du patient éloignait ceux qui étaient plus agressifs. Comme des bêtes intimidées par plus grand qu’eux, ils ne pouvaient que jeter des regards amers en rasant les murs.

Au loin, Batman aperçut Clara, la patiente qui s’imaginait chérir des têtes décapitées dans les murs. Ses danses ralenties devant la façade du centre médical étaient dérangeantes, mais seul Batman sembla les noter tandis que l’infirmière Rachel discutait avec Humphry.

En écoutant la soignante et le soigné échanger quelques paroles, Batman comprit alors que Humphry parlait uniquement par rimes, ce qui expliquait ses réponses parfois lentes.

Mais c’était le justicier qui le mettait mal à l’aise, pas les autres internés.

« Humphry, vous préciserez au docteur Diaz que vous parlez à nouveau en rimes. La présence de monsieur Batman ne doit pas vous intimider et vous devez continuer vos progrès.

— Oui, infirmière Rachel, je… » Le colosse était à la recherche d’une rime pour obéir à son mécanisme, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop modeste pour se réjouir de cette victoire.

La porte du bureau du docteur Diaz semblait aussi étroite que l’accès d’un terrier pour Humphry, mais le monstre qui passa le seuil pour en sortir prouva qu’il ne s’agissait pas de l’antre d’un lapin ; plutôt d’un cercle des enfers à en juger par le démon riant.

« On se revoit après-demain, doc ! Ne vous mettez pas en arrêt maladie pour me fuir, je le saurais ! »

Joker jubilait tandis que l’infirmière Rachel mena Humphry dans le bureau sans que Batman puisse ni voir, ni apercevoir le docteur Diaz.

« Vous pouvez m’attendre près des jardins botaniques, monsieur Batman.

— Batou ? Ce n’est pas toi le prochain patient ? J’ai mal lu le planning, je perds la tête. »

Batman saisit le fauteuil roulant et commença à longer le couloir.

Comment se déroulaient les séances avec le Joker ? Son respect pour le secret professionnel le dissuadait de vraiment chercher, mais une curiosité s’accrochait, nourrissant une question qui revenait souvent dans l’acte d’épargner le Joker à chaque fois : est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que les thérapies fonctionnaient ?

Malheureusement, le docteur Diaz ne répondrait pas à Batman, lié par le secret médical, tandis qu’il était impossible de faire confiance au Joker…

Il pouvait toujours tenter.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses du docteur Diaz ?

— Hum. Tu es à la recherche d’un bon psychiatre, Batou ? Harley m’a un peu formé, donc si tu veux me parler de tes rêves, de tes troubles sexuels… »

Son ennemi n’en avait jamais fini avec cette fixette sur ses relations intimes, d’autant qu’elle était autant exagérée que les rumeurs véhiculées par les médias sur les conquêtes de Bruce Wayne.

« Je veux juste savoir si ce médecin-là va réussir l’impossible avec toi.

— Le temps nous le dira, Batou !… Laisse-lui encore quelques années. Non, laisse- _moi_ quelques jours et il finira par craquer.

— Depuis combien de temps tu le vois ?

— Cinq mois ! Oh, je m’en souviens très bien : j’étais tellement anxieux avant notre première séance…

— Pardon ? » Batman était sûr d’avoir mal entendu, mais Joker répéta :

« J’étais anxieux. Je vais tout t’expliquer : le jour où Carlos Diaz a commencé ici, son premier patient, Gabriel quelque chose, c’est sans importance, a été pris d’une soudaine envie de se masturber en pleine séance ! Tu imagines le choc ? Ça fait le tour de l’asile en l’espace de trois heures ! Comment j’allais marquer son esprit après ça ?!

— Je vois… »

C’était par narcissisme, bien sûr. À quoi s’attendait-il d’autre ?

« Doc Diaz devait me voir trois jours plus tard et j’avais cogité toute la nuit précédente. Comment pourrais-je surpasser Gaby Machin alors que j’aurai bien plus de contraintes ?!

— Tu es le Joker. » Soupira Batman. « Habituellement, ça suffit à impressionner. »

Des psychiatres de tous les âges postulaient à l’asile d’Arkham dans l’espoir de rencontrer le plus célèbre criminel de Gotham et de trouver _la_ pathologie qui le rongeait.

Certains préparaient même leur dossier en avance, inventant avant l’heure le syndrome du Joker, la jokeromanie, la schizophrénie de type J ou d’autres fantaisies avec l’espoir que cette découverte achèterait leur postérité… puis ces médecins se dégonflaient au moment d’arriver au portail de l’hôpital ou se cassaient les dents sur un cas différent de ce qu’ils avaient imaginé, renonçant finalement à leurs chimères.

Soigner le Joker, comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui, tout cela ne valait plus la peine.

Batman était peut-être le seul à s’accrocher à cet espoir avec un acharnement exemplaire. _Quelqu’un finirait bien par trouver un traitement._

« Je suis vraiment touché que tu penses ça, Batou, mais justement : quand on a une réputation comme la mienne, il faut être à la hauteur et ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Je suis peut-être vicieux, mais je ne suis pas fainéant ! Et tu sais ce que j’ai fait pour le doc ?

— Tu me le diras de toute façon.

— J’ai sectionné le pénis de son premier patient. » Batman s’arrêta un instant et, notant que le fauteuil s’était immobilisé, Joker éclata de rire. « Même toi tu es surpris ! Ça me fait plaisir, Batou ! Vraiment !

— Tu n’as pas…

— Bien sûr que si ! L’ennui, c’est que j’allais porter ma camisole, alors comment lui faire la surprise ? Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes tours, Batou, pour conserver le charme de ma blague, mais pour te résumer ce qui s’est passé, j’ai été à mon rendez-vous avec le doc Diaz et avant de commencer, je lui ai conseillé d’ouvrir la boîte qu’il avait amenée pour son déjeuner.

— Tu l’avais mis _dedans_ ?

— Non ! Ç’aurait été trop évident ! Même toi, tu le voyais venir, ce coup-là. Non, il n’y avait rien dans la boîte : son déjeuner avait _disparu_. Le temps qu’il vérifie, j’ai pu préparer mon tour et j’ai déposé la surprise sur son bureau avec son déjeuner ! Je lui ai dit “avouez, doc, qu’il n’y a pas de quoi couper l’appétit” ! »

Hilare, Joker essaya de taper du plat de la main un des accoudoirs mais il était solidement attaché.

« Son déjeuner et le… morceau de chair étaient sur son bureau ?

— En même temps ! »

Il lui expliqua ensuite que le docteur Diaz avait tourné de l’œil malheureusement — _heureusement_ , insista le Joker — et qu’il n’avait pas pu assurer ce premier entretien inoubliable.

Il avait fallu deux semaines au psychiatre pour qu’il accepte de recevoir le Joker à nouveau. Quant à son patient « diminué », les infirmiers n’avaient rien pu faire, l’ayant trouvé trop tard dans sa cellule, mort d’une hémorragie.

Le Joker avait dû être sage depuis, car les séances avaient suivi un rythme régulier. Après tout, il n’avait rien voulu de plus qu’impressionner son nouveau médecin.

« Autant dire que ce n’est pas lui qui arrivera à te soigner.

— Tu es pessimiste, Batou ! »

Ils venaient de quitter le centre pénitencier et Batman jugea préférable de rester devant pour attendre l’infirmière Rachel. Il amena le fauteuil roulant près de la balustrade qui donnait sur le parking inférieur.

« Je voulais qu’il me fasse passer le test de Rorschach ce matin, mais il a refusé en prétendant qu’il n’avait aucune variante pour les aveugles… Mais tu sais quoi ? Doc Diaz s’intéresse beaucoup aux rêves, Batou, alors je lui ai raconté le dernier que j’ai fait il y trois jours. J’ai rêvé que je me mariais. Vraiment ! Dans l’église, tous les invités étaient installés correctement avec de grands sourires et des bombes sous chaque banc. Mais j’étais arrivé en retard à la cérémonie comme une mariée et je portais du blanc tandis que ma future épouse, qui était déjà devant l’autel, portait du noir. J’étais à quelques mètres, je pouvais la rejoindre, quand une nuée de chauve-souris est apparue ! »

Batman voyait déjà où le Joker voulait en venir.

« Je ne pouvais pas lutter et les chauves-souris ont fini par m’emporter ! Elles n’arrêtaient pas de griffer et de mordre… Mon médecin pense que j’ai des peurs enfouies et qu’il faut que je les affronte pour pouvoir accéder à une vie normale, à un bonheur serein. J’ai donc décidé d’attendre la prochaine fois que je serait détaché pour te tuer, Batsy.

— Je ferais plus que griffer et mordre, Joker.

— Oh, j’espère bien ! »

Plus tard, accompagné par l’infirmière Rachel, Batman avait commencé par visiter le bâtiment à l’entrée du domaine, celui des soins intensifs, peut-être le seul que le justicier connaissait déjà. N’importe quelle pièce, nom ou bruit évoquait au Joker une anecdote qu’il devait partager à son meilleur ennemi.

Parfois, sur le ton de la conversation, il cherchait la confirmation de l’infirmière en chef.

« Oh, Rachel, tu te rappelles de l’émeute qu’il y a eu lieu ici en février ? C’était la saint-valentin la plus passionnée que j’ai pu voir. J’ai cru que Croc allait embrasser la tête qu’il avait arrachée ! »

Toutefois, l’infirmière Rachel ne confirmait jamais.

Si le Joker se montrait vraiment menaçant ou grossier, elle le rappelait à l’ordre, ce qui le faisait toujours rire.

Ils ne retournèrent pas au centre pénitencier mais la soignante expliqua en quelques mots les lieux essentiels, comme les salles de bain qui étaient utilisées tous les matins. Selon les patients, l’hygiène était imposée ou restreinte.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas non plus à la salle des visites, car celle-ci n’était que rarement utilisée malgré le potentiel que Joker y voyait.

Dans le centre médical, Batman apprit qu’il s’agissait du bâtiment le plus actif, car les patients s’y croisaient régulièrement. Dans l’aile droite, il y avait deux salles communes où les aliénés, s’ils s’étaient montrés conciliants, pouvaient passer une heure tous les deux jours pour jouer aux cartes, regarder la télévision ou tout simplement changer d’air sous la surveillance d’une dizaine de gardes, une mesure pour assurer une harmonie entre tout le monde.

De l’autre côté se trouvaient les infirmeries où les aliénés étaient envoyés après chaque rixe sans gravité, sinon, c’était aux soins intensifs qu’ils étaient emmenés. Les traitements et la distribution des médicaments se déroulaient dans la même partie.

Même les patients les plus incontrôlables y passaient tous les jours car le réfectoire se trouvait au sous-sol.

« Pourquoi les docteurs ne reçoivent pas leurs patients ici au lieu du centre pénitencier ?

— C’était comme ça il y a trois ans, mais certaines séances dégénéraient vite et les médecins ont déclaré vouloir mener leurs entretiens près des cellules, là où les criminels pouvaient être enfermés rapidement. Choix approuvé par monsieur le directeur. »

Il y avait donc un lieu de violence et un lieu d’indulgence.

Le centre pénitencier faisait face au centre médical et Batman supposait deux royaumes en collision : le premier était contrôlé par Quincy Sharp, tandis que le second appartenait Rachel Mildred, ce qui obligeait leurs idéaux à cohabiter.

Il n’avait pas fallu plus d’une journée pour que Batman devine chez cette femme particulière une volonté de soigner avant de punir et, connaissant déjà le directeur et ce désir de condamner, il se doutait que les rapports n’étaient pas amicaux.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand l’infirmière Rachel lui déconseilla de visiter le manoir avec le Joker, car c’était là, le vrai domaine du directeur. Cependant, elle pouvait le lui décrire :

« … en plus du bureau du directeur Sharp, le dernier étage regroupe quelques appartements destinés aux soignants quand ils doivent rester plusieurs jours à Arkham. Il y a bien sûr votre chambre et cellule dans l’aile gauche, et la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée.

— Non, non, ça a l’air barbant dit comme ça, Rachel ! Batou, je t’assure qu’il y a des secrets à découvrir ! On le visitera ensemble cette nuit. »

Ne restait plus que les jardins botaniques où les aliénés les plus calmes pouvaient faire quelques activités manuelles.

Autour de cette serre verdâtre, s’étendait le jardin de l'asile qui, en ce début d’été, arrivait à être resplendissant : le chèvrefeuille s'étirait en longs bras parfumés, tandis que des rosiers anglais ajoutaient une touche d'élégance.

« Ne vas pas croire que Sharpie veut nous offrir le plus beau des jardins, Batou, » Joker tanguait sur sa chaise roulante, influencé par une mélodie que lui seul entendait, « la vraie raison, c’est que depuis qu’Ivy est arrivée, laisser le jardin à l’abandon signerait l’arrêt de mort de tout le monde ! »

Ils contournaient la serre, ce bâtiment aux murs de verre opaque, couleur océan, qui inspirait plus l’effroi que le repos. L’humidité se percevait d’ici, à croire que cette partie de l’asile renfermait tous les jours de pluie de Gotham et qu’ouvrir le portail, durant une journée aussi ensoleillée, ferait revenir prématurément l’automne.

« Hum, ça sent le linge mal séché. » Remarqua Joker, reconnaissant sans peine le chemin qui bordait la serre. « On se demande bien pourquoi Sharpie garde cette partie au lieu d’en faire un laboratoire pour tester de nouveaux médicaments sur les patients, hein, Batou ? Je n’ai même pas le droit de participer aux travaux, les infirmiers ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire avec un sécateur, une truelle… ou une petite graine ! Comme si je ressemblais à Ivy…

— Nous avons fait le tour, monsieur Batman. » Coupa la soignante. « À midi, nous devrons nous rendre au centre médical pour le déjeuner. »

Il restait encore du temps, alors, arrivés au début du chemin, l’infirmière Rachel se pencha et commença à détacher le patient, à la surprise de Batman.

« Vous ne craignez pas ce qu’il pourrait faire ?

— Nous ne pouvons laisser aucun homme éternellement enchaîné, monsieur Batman. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Même en votre absence, notre malade a droit à des heures où il est libre de ses mouvements pour éviter de développer des escarres.

— Je ne pensais pas que le directeur Sharp était si prévoyant.

— Éviter les cas de maltraitance est mon affaire. Les infirmières sur les fronts de bataille soignaient des personnes, non soldats. Ici, nous essayons de soigner les patients sans prendre en compte leur casier judiciaire.

— Mes muscles pourraient s’atrophier. » Rappela le Joker en commençant à se lever. « Et ça te ferait moins de challenge, Batsy. »

C’était l’ironie : soigner le Joker pour qu’il reste en forme.

« Reculez. » Conseilla Batman en tendant le bras entre Joker et l’infirmière. Si elle ne connaissait pas déjà le Chevalier noir, elle se serait offusquée de cette brutalité. « Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous de le guider, je vais m’en charger. »

Le Joker le laissa lui agripper le bras, riant de cette initiative, car Batman le tenait juste avec assez de fermeté, sans brutalité — peut-être un signe de culpabilité.

« Vous devez revenir dans le pavillon du centre médical dans quinze minutes.

— Ce sera fait.

— Oh non, Batou, nous allons fuir ! » Ria l’aliéné. « Il y a un sentier juste derrière cette maudite serre ! Si on est assez rapides, on sera à la batmobile dans dix minutes. Sauf si je te tue avant, comme promis ! »

Batman augmenta la pression de ses doigts, incitant le Joker à se taire. Il marcha pourtant avec une certaine douceur, surveillant les mouvements du patient pour qu’il ne tombe, ni n’attaque qui que ce soit.

« Allez, Batou ! Je n’en suis pas à ma première fuite, c’est peut-être la… vingt-deuxième ? Vingt-troisième ?

— Tais-toi.

— Quoi ? On va marcher en silence comme deux écoliers punis ? Je suis déjà aveugle, Batou, il faudrait que je sois muet en plus ? Arrache donc ma langue, finis le boulot !

— Si tu dois parler, parle-moi plutôt de l’asile. »

Le Joker resta songeur tout d’un coup, puis il haussa les épaules :

« Je t’en ai parlé la nuit dernière, et tu n’as pas cru un mot de ce que je t’ai dit.

— Dis-moi si tous les infirmiers sont comme Rachel Mildred.

— Aussi plantureuse ?

— Aussi _consciencieuse_. » Trancha Batman en retenant un soupir fatigué.

« Il y a beaucoup d’infirmières consciencieuses, Batou. Elles arrivent avec toutes les bonnes intentions et, hé hé… et alors, hé hé hé, oh oh, excuse-moi, ça me fait rire à chaque fois !

— Abrège.

— Elles se suicident ! Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de suicides dans le personnel, il talonne celui des internés ! »

Un nouveau fait de la réalité que Batman n’avait jamais pris en compte.

Joker semblait tout savoir de ce lieu, même si le justicier ignorait s’il pouvait croire tout ce qu’il disait, mais il se risqua à lui demander :

« Que sais-tu sur l’infirmière Rachel ?

— Depuis toutes ces années, je ne l’ai jamais entendue rire. Parfois, j’ai peur, Batou. Peur que même le gaz hilarant ne fonctionne pas sur elle… » Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Batman, s’apitoyant sur son triste sort. « On dirait un mélange entre une matrone et une gargouille… C’est peut-être ta mère ?! »

Batman retint de justesse un coup de poing. L’identité inconnue du Chevalier noir amenait une quantité de questions et certaines touchaient, bien entendu, de ses parents. Les hypothèses affluaient alors que seules celles qui imaginaient Batman orphelin étaient justes.

« Ça ne te fait pas rire ? Bon. D’accord, on ne parle pas de parents, encore un tabou à ajouter à ta longue liste. Hé, Batou, pardonne-moi l’expression, mais j'ai l'impression que si je te collais un morceau de charbon dans le conduit arrière, dans deux semaines, il en ressortirait un diamant.

— … Des répliques de _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ , Joker ? Vraiment ?

— Tu as saisi la référence ! Je savais que tu étais l’homme _parfait_ ! Tu n’imagines pas combien ce film m’inspire ! »

En fait, Batman n’en doutait pas un seul instant : son ennemi partageait le même culot outrageant avec le personne principal de ce film.

Batman se souvenait une des fois où il avait été piégé par le Joker. Le clown ne s’était imposé à Gotham que depuis deux ans et le justicier ne connaissait pas encore toutes ses tactiques. Une prise d’otage avait eu lieu dans un musée où s’était déroulée la réception du mariage de la sœur du maire. Les policiers sur place avaient prévenu Batman que le marié était au dernier étage, menacé par un homme armé : si Batman n’arrivait pas à temps, l’heureuse élue serait veuve avant minuit parce que la tête de son tout nouvel époux aurait repeint les murs de la galerie.

Batman s’était alors élancé jusqu’à la salle Frederick Judd Waugh. Entourés par les tableaux maritimes où les vagues s’immobilisaient dans le suspense, un homme déguisé en clown tenait le canon de son arme sous la gorge d’un otage en costume noir et le visage caché par une cagoule. La fleur violette à sa boutonnière avait été la seule touche de couleur avant le rouge qui menaçait d’éclater.

Le combat avait été d’une facilité déconcertante : le truand avait été lent et maladroit, et le batarang ne s’était pas encore planté à quelques centimètres au-dessus de _Roaring Forties_ que le Chevalier s’était agenouillé, soutenant le marié qui avait été lâché au sol.

En retirant la cagoule, Batman avait révélé le large sourire et la tignasse verte. Il avait été dupé, juste parce que le Joker avait voulu s’amuser.

Durant le procès, pour sa défense, Joker avait justifié sa prise d’otage : _je m’opposais au mariage, votre honneur, mais j’étais trop occupé dans la journée pour me rendre à l’église._ Le tribunal avait été transformé en scène de théâtre et plusieurs personnes avaient ri, abasourdis, peut-être même charmés, par cette audace.

Si Joker avait été le personnage principal d’un film comme _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ , Bruce l’aurait peut-être apprécié. Mais il était réel et il était ce fou furieux qui menaçait Gotham.

Batman, le tenant par le coude, le dirigeait doucement sur un chemin où les dalles se délogeaient.

« Est-ce que tu as hâte de repartir, Batou ?

— Si ta convalescence prend trop de temps, je partirais avant. »

Il resterait juste assez longtemps pour s’assurer que Joker ne préparait rien, d’autant qu’il doutait toujours que le Joker soit réellement vulnérable, même dans cette situation.

« Tu as raison, mais est-ce que tu seras de retour pour empêcher Batgirl et Robin de jouer à touche-pipi ? » Il partit dans un éclat de rire. « J’ai entendu la radio ce matin, leur petit rencard n’est pas passé inaperçu. Encore deux matins comme ça et les citoyens s’impatienteront. Ils veulent de l’action, du sang, des larmes, de l’amour ! Un joli mot pour dire _sexe_ , Batou, tu es assez grand maintenant pour entendre le vrai sens. Mais demande-moi pourquoi les gothamites réclament tout ça. Allez, demande-moi !

— Tais-toi.

— Parce qu’avec nous, qui nous battons sous leurs fenêtres depuis des années, ils n’ont _que_ de l’action, du sang et des larmes, Batou. Ils sont frustrés de cette romance qui ne démarre jamais ! Nous serons vieux avant l’heure et tes deux petits volatiles vont piquer notre place.

— Tu me parlais de l’asile. » Rappela Batman, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Les sentiments que Barbara et Tim éprouvaient pour l’un et l’autre ne le regardaient pas tant qu’ils maintenaient l’ordre à Gotham, mais Batman était surtout inquiet à chaque fois que Joker parlait de ses associés.

Surtout après ce qu’il avait fait à Jason Todd.

« Mais si je te raconte tout aujourd’hui, Batou, où seront les surprises ? Tu sais quoi, le prochain patient qu’on croisera, tu me le décriras et je te dirais son histoire. Chaque chose en son temps. »

L’herbe était plus haute ici, portant encore des milliers de perles d’eau et rendant les dalles mouillées. La boue juste en dessous tentait de recracher ces plaques de pierre, rendant le chemin glissant.

Batman songeait à faire demi-tour et à revenir devant la serre, mais au même moment, le Joker et lui marchèrent sur une même dalle et celle-ci s’avança, leur faisant perdre leur équilibre.

Mais les herbes étaient beaucoup plus hautes que ce que Batman avait cru tout d’abord : elles étaient la barbe fournie et verdoyante d’une bouche de terre sans dents et au gosier sombre. Sentant le vide qui les faisait basculer, Batman porta la main à son grappin, mais Joker l’emportait dans le creux.

Une confusion de terre et poussière aveugla le justicier. Dans la chute, il serra le Joker contre lui, le maintenant sous sa cape pour le protéger.

Enveloppés dans ce cocon de cuir, ils heurtèrent un sol lisse et solide. Des dalles anciennes. Entre les rainures se déployaient des parasols de trèfles, conservés dans l’ombre de ce couloir souterrain.

En relevant son visage, Batman aperçut des alcoves qui représentaient des visages aux yeux fermés, emprisonnés dans des feuilles de vigne de pierre. Les débris d’une croix en fer laissaient penser qu’elle avait orné ce couloir souterrain autrefois. S’agissait-il d’un accès à une chapelle privée comme tant d’autres grandes demeures du dix-neuvième siècle en possédaient ? Et la chapelle avait-elle été conservée ? C’était peu probable : des éboulements obstruaient les deux extrémités du couloir à une vingtaine de mètres d’intervalle.

« Quelle promenade, Batou… » Gémit Joker en se recroquevillant sur la pierre humide. Batman s’agenouilla près de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

— Mon poignet. Il a craqué. »

Avec précaution, Batman contourna le Joker, détacha la sangle au niveau des reins qui maintenait la camisole orange et dégagea le bras maintenu contre les côtes. Puis, sur ses gardes pour contrer la première attaque, il retroussa la manche pour regarder le poignet. La peau blanche et la maigreur donnaient l’illusion de tenir un os.

Au moins, il n’avait pas l’air fracturé. Peut-être une foulure.

Joker s’allongea sur le dos avec un grognement.

« Joker, est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ?

— Je suis aveugle, Batman. » Rétorqua l’aliéné avec mauvaise humeur. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n’ai pas pris un chemin que je connaissais ! »

Batman se mit à lui décrire l’endroit, mesurant par la même occasion la chute qu’ils venaient de faire : la sortie se trouvait à cinq mètres au-dessus de leur tête.

« Une chance que t’aies gardé tes batjoujoux, alors.

— Il y a une chapelle à Arkham ?

— Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler. Elle a dû être détruite par la foudre quand Amadeus Arkham a fondé son hôpital, hé hé ! »

Batman s’attendait à ce genre d’hypothèse et, sans un mot, il souleva Joker et le maintint contre lui, lui demandant de ne pas bouger : ils allaient rejoindre la surface dans un instant grâce au grappin.

La terre sembla basculer, passant de la nuit au jour, de l’hiver à l’été.

Batman demande au Joker de coller sa jambe contre la sienne pour savoir où il devait marcher. La terre humide susurrait des menaces glissantes, prête à les renvoyer dans ce gouffre. Par chance, un arbre près de la serre avait étendu ses racines jusqu’ici et les nœuds serrés leur servirent de marche pour se diriger vers un lieu plus sûr.

Une fois à l’abri, Batman aperçut une jeune infirmière, l’air surpris, arriver vers eux.

« N’approchez pas, il y a un fossé ici. »

Batman fut frappé par la jeunesse de l’infirmière. Peut-être une stagiaire ? Elle avait un visage tout rond d’enfant, des taches de rousseur du front au menton, entourant deux grands yeux noirs. Le prénom Carrie était épinglé à sa poitrine.

« Infirmière Carrie, il y a…

— Batman m’a brutalisé ! » Coupa Joker en criant.

Batman sursauta de colère, prêt à donner raison au Joker en le brutalisant alors que l’infirmière les regardait à tour de rôle, mais l’aliéné se mit à rire :

« Non, je plaisante : c’était une mauvaise chute. En fait, j’aurais pu me rompre le cou là-dedans. Sans Batou, je serais sûrement mort, hein, Batou ? Sans regret ? »

Son sourire était acéré. Ses regards absents rendaient ses expressions un peu plus inquiétantes.

« Vous avez été blessés ?

— Joker s’est foulé le poignet.

— Je vais l’emmener à l’infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien… Je vais chercher le fauteuil roulant. » Indiqua l’infirmière Carrie en s’éloignant.

Ricanant toujours, Joker s’appuyait sans retenue contre Batman. Son poignet endolori ne l’empêchait pas de parler avec les mains.

« Cette gamine est arrivée depuis quatre mois avec une autre infirmière de la même école. Elle était motivée avant de devoir nettoyer les nouvelles plaies de Zsasz, depuis, elle s’efforce d’être un automate. »

Sans un mot, Batman rattacha les sangles de la camisole. La chute avait mis Joker de mauvaise humeur — il ne fallait jamais se fier à ses plaisanteries ou à ses sourires —, et à l’instar d’un animal blessé, l’aliéné devenait imprévisible.

Avec douceur pourtant, Batman lui indiqua qu’il pouvait s’asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant et il se chargea lui-même de le pousser jusqu’au centre médical. L’infirmière Rachel les y attendait, mais ils n’étaient pas en retard. Quand Batman lui apprit qu’un fossé s’était creusé derrière la serre, caché dans les hautes herbes, elle envoya deux infirmiers délimiter la zone dangereuse avec un ruban de signalisation.

Cela ferait l’affaire pour le moment, avant que le directeur commence les démarches pour obstruer le fossé.

« La pluie a été particulièrement violente depuis deux semaines. » Songea l’infirmière Rachel. « La terre a dû se creuser et s’effondrer.

— Vous savez vers quoi ce couloir mène ?

— Non. »

Sans ajouter un mot, l’infirmière Rachel saisit le fauteuil roulant et emmena son patient pour le soigner, mais le Joker s’agita :

« Rachel, j’aimerais que ce soit Batou qui s’en charge ! J’étais sous sa surveillance après tout.

— Cesse de me blâmer, Joker.

— Allez, viens, ne sois pas timide ! »

Malgré le temps splendide à l’extérieur, tout s’obstinait à rester froid au pavillon médical. Les murs vert amande s’éternisaient d’un bout à l’autre, sectionnant la vie des soignants et des soignés.

Batman croisa un ostéopathe en pleine conversation avec un infirmier : le docteur s’insurgeait qu’on l’ait fait venir pour un homme-lézard comme Killer Croc et il conseillait, grinçant, de faire plutôt appel à un vétérinaire.

Batman serra les lèvres, alors que Joker se retourna, voulant participer à la conversation.

« Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée ! On a de plus en plus d’animaux à soigner, ici ! Croc, Batou… Hein, Rachel ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et déverrouilla une pièce au bout du couloir, révélant une pièce où de longs rideaux débordaient sur le carrelage, dissimulant les fenêtres grillagées. Des armoires étaient cadenassées, même pour de simples crèmes anti-inflammatoires et des bandages.

Batman poussa Joker jusqu’à une des fenêtres, le laissant sous la lumière douce.

« Vous voulez savoir quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne saurais pas faire la différence entre tes mains, Batou, ou celles de Rachel. »

L’infirmière tendit au justicier une bande et la crème, puis, sur un signe de tête, elle sortit.

« Quel silence ! Vous ne parlez même pas entre vous ?

— L’infirmière Rachel est partie. » Répondit Batman en retirant ses gantelets.

« Hé, hé, je l’ai vexée. Elle ne supporte pas son apparence qui est aussi masculine que féminine. Je crois qu’elle est stérile, Batou. Ou alors ce n’est qu’une rumeur. »

Rumeur ou non, Batman ne voulait pas entendre parler des blessures personnelles de l’infirmière Rachel. Cela ne le regardait pas.

« Je préfère que tu me racontes ce qui se passe à l’asile et qu’on s’en tienne à un registre plus médical.

— La stérilité est un sujet gynécologique.

— Arrête. »

Batman lui fit poser son avant-bras sur une petite table. Il y avait effectivement une légère rougeur qui s’étendait sur le dos de la main, mais la foulure devrait disparaître d’ici deux jours si le Joker se tenait tranquille.

Au moins, pendant que Batman massait le poignet avec la crème, il ne bougeait pas.

Trois papillons de nuit étaient accrochés sur le rideau, morts ou endormis. Un homme au second étage se mit à chanter à tue-tête et Batman entendit des infirmiers se ruer dans l’escalier, se précipitant pour le calmer.

Joker se mit à ricaner tandis que Batman terminait de soulager la contusion :

« Je pensais à quelque chose de drôle, Batou.

— Tout est drôle pour toi, Joker.

— Non, vraiment : je suis là, aveugle et seul avec toi, et je n’ai aucune crainte. Je sais que je pourrais te confier ma vie, Batou, alors que l’inverse est impossible. Si c’était toi qui était infirme et tout seul dans une pièce avec moi, ce serait différent. Oh oui, ce serait très différent. »

À l’aveuglette, Joker le fixait, ses cernes donnant une profondeur malade à ce regard maniaque. Par réflexe, Batman se pencha légèrement de côté, mais les iris du fou ne le suivirent pas.

« Parce que nous sommes différents, Joker.

— Nous avons _quelques_ différences. » Corrigea le criminel tandis que Batman commençait à enrouler la bande autour du poignet.

« Si nous sommes aussi semblables que tu le sous-entends, Joker, alors méfie-toi. L’infirmière Rachel aurait fait attention à ce que ta circulation sanguine ne soit pas bloquée. Moi, je lutte pour ne pas céder à l’envie de te faire mal.

— Ah ah ! Batou ! » Il se pencha. « J’aime quand tu me dis des mots d’amour. »

Fatigué, Batman ne prononça plus un mot.

Le ciel dégagé perdura jusqu’au soir. En sortant de la salle de bains réservée aux infirmiers qui restaient de garde plusieurs jours, réajustant son heaume pour préserver son anonymat, Batman traversa le corridor gothique pour rejoindre l’infirmier Murphy qui l’attendait avec Joker.

D’autres somnifères avaient été administrés au criminel et quand l’infirmier souhaita une bonne nuit au Chevalier, le criminel somnolait déjà. Il n’était jamais drogué à l’excès, mais c’était une précaution appréciée par Batman.

Dans la chambre, Batman le conduisit jusqu’à son lit et Joker blagua en parlant d’une journée bien chargée, vantant les qualités du grand air.

« Demain, ce sera encore mieux !

— Dors. »

Comme la veille, Batman hésita à tirer le rideau avant de retirer son armure, mais il se contenta de s’assurer que la porte était bien fermée et éteignit les lumières. Il avait plus confiance en la pénombre qu’en Joker qui aurait pu feindre d’être endormi. Sans le rideau, il pouvait le surveiller.

Obéissant à la nouvelle tradition, il écrivit quelques mots à Alfred pour lui résumer sa journée. Il demanda à son majordome par la même occasion s’il pouvait se renseigner sur une éventuelle chapelle sur le domaine d’Amadeus Arkham.

Il ignorait si ce lieu pouvait avoir une quelconque importance. Peut-être que c’était ce besoin de contrôle qui lui faisait inspecter des ruines sans intérêt, mais Bruce préférait se concentrer sur du concret plutôt que les histoires de fantômes.

L’asile était un lieu de souffrance. Contrairement aux hôpitaux des légendes urbaines, il n’avait pas servi de prison pendant une guerre, comme il n’avait jamais été réquisitionné pendant une épidémie, car il était trop récent pour avoir ce passé, mais une trentaine d’années avaient suffi pour qu’il devienne le purgatoire de Gotham, forgeant sa propre popularité scandaleuse.

Après avoir discuté avec Alfred, Bruce fixa l’autre partie de la cellule, surveillant son ennemi. Le Joker semblait vraiment endormi, la respiration calme. Il était même surprenant qu’il ne ricane pas dans son sommeil.

Satisfait, Bruce rabattit la couverture sur lui, mais il se figea avant de poser la tête sur l’oreiller : une forme lumineuse se dessinait sur le mur d’en face. La tache remuait.

Bruce leva son bras, l’avançant devant la fenêtre et quand son ombre se projeta sur le mur, sectionnant la tache fantomatique en deux, il poussa un soupir.

« Toi et tes blagues… » Murmura-t-il en regardant la silhouette du Joker.

D’ordinaire, Batman était l’un des principaux acteurs durant les retours des criminels.

La traversée du portail menaçant, le véhicule blindé qui se gare, l’accueil gêné du directeur Sharp, les remerciements des gardes… Quand les temps étaient calmes à Gotham, il vivait cette routine au moins une fois par mois, mais cela pouvait êtres plus récurrent.

Ce matin, pourtant, avant l’aube, les voitures de police s’alignaient, faisant glisser les lueurs des gyrophares sur la façade du bâtiment principal. De façon exceptionnelle, la batmobile se tenait immobile sur le parking, là où elle avait été laissée.

C’était l’infirmier Parker qui était de garde cette nuit et il avait prévenu le directeur.

Le ciel s’était à nouveau assombri, promettant d’autres orages. Sentant la lourdeur de l’air, Quincy Sharp tamponna son front avec un mouchoir et termina de serrer sa cravate quand il arriva à l’accueil.

Même s’il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, le directeur était lui aussi habitué à apercevoir la silhouette de la chauve-souris se dressant dans l’horizon matinal, tenant près de lui un des aliénés qui s’était échappé quelques semaines plus tôt. Une rencontre régulière qui précédait toujours une quantité importante de procédures administratives. Mais ce matin, Sharp fut surpris par la carrure plus fine qui se tenait sur le seuil : une jeune femme, armurée de noir et d’or, était accompagnée du commissaire Gordon.

Tous les deux, ils surveillaient étroitement l’aliéné qui dégoûtait le plus Quincy Sharp — sur le plan physique en tout cas.

« Harvey Dent. » Lâcha le directeur en croisant ses mains dans son dos pour bomber le torse.

Les crimes de l’ancien procureur étaient d’une sobriété ennuyeuse s’ils étaient comparés aux méfaits du Joker, mais entre le visage peinturluré du clown ou celle divisée de Dent, Sharp préférait encore être face au Joker.

« Belle matinée, Sharp. » Grinça Harvey Dent.

Ses dents visibles mordaient les mots, croquant l’ironie.


	3. Quand Cupidon fut coupé en deux

“It’s a pity you didn’t know when you started your game of murder that I was playing, too.”

Vincent Price, House on Haunted Hill (1959)

“Never hate your enemies. It affects your judgment.”

Mario Puzo

Durant la nuit, Double Face avait attaqué le commissariat et le palais de justice.

Trois collègues de Jim Gordon avaient été tués et une vingtaine aurait alourdi les statistiques sans l’intervention de Batgirl. Quant au palais de justice, vide de nuit, aurait pu être bien plus saccagé si Robin n’avait pas arrêté ceux engagés pour poser les bombes.

Face au directeur Sharp, Batgirl aurait aimé faire remarquer que cette seconde attaque était inhabituelle : Harvey Dent était très attaché aux symboles, ne jurant que par de nouveaux idéaux, mais le vandalisme pur et simple n’était pas le genre de crime qui figurait dans son casier judiciaire d’ordinaire.

La justicière garda pourtant sa réflexion pour elle : elle connaissait, par son père, la condescendance de Quincy Sharp et elle savait que cela ne l’intéresserait pas.

Quand Jim Gordon expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s’était passé, Sharp hochait la tête sans prouver pour autant qu’il écoutait.

« … et plusieurs de ses hommes ont tenté de faire explosé le palais de justice.

— Oui, ce sera consigné dans son dossier.

— Consigne autant que tu veux, Sharp, tes thérapeutes ne pourront rien faire. »

Alors que Double Face se moquait, Barbara écrivait à Bruce. Lui, au moins, saurait utiliser ces informations à bon escient.

« Batou ! »

Sans les sangles, Joker pouvait se redresser dans son lit, mais il trouvait que c’était plus drôle de japper le nom de son compagnon de cellule.

« Batou ! Batou ! Batsy ! Hé, Batou ! »

Enfin, il entendit un bruissement de draps.

« Y a quelqu’un qui t’envoie des messages sur ton batportable. Nan mais vraiment, est-ce qu’on a idée de réveiller les gens aussi tôt ? Vas-y, Batou, réponds et engueule-les de ma part. »

Le gantelet vibrait au pied du lit, tremblant contre les lattes. Bruce s’extirpa du lit dans un sursaut ; il était surpris de ne pas avoir été réveillé plus tôt par ce bruit, lui qui avait pourtant le sommeil léger…

Aucune lumière ne passait par la fenêtre. Il était tôt et le beau temps avait été remplacé par un ciel noir. Voilà qu’un nouvel orage menaçait Gotham, encore et toujours.

Le message venait de Barbara : Harvey Dent avait été appréhendé par Tim et elle avant d’être ramené à Arkham.

Robin avait rejoint les pompiers qui avaient empêché de justesse l’incendie du tribunal. Même s’il s’était déclaré, il n’y aurait eu aucune victime puisque le bâtiment était vide. Pour Barbara, cette furieuse envie de réduire en cendres le palais de justice était un message que l’ancien procureur n’avait pas voulu expliqué durant son arrestation.

_« Dent a un sens personnel de la justice et cette soudaine décision est bizarre._

_— Merci Barbara. Je vais essayer de me renseigner. »_

Double Face avait attaqué des endroits qui étaient tous les deux connectés à des idées qui l’obsédaient, mais la soudaineté et l’acharnement que sa coéquipière décrivait l’avaient convaincu que quelque chose avait dû survenir.

Juste après, Barbara s’excusa : à cause de l’agitation de Dent, le directeur ne voulait pas qu’elle entre pour voir son mentor. Elle était frustrée de devoir se contenter de messages écrits pour lui demander comment ces deux premières nuits s’étaient déroulées.

« Batou, est-ce que tu leur dis qu’on va venir les faire chanter en même temps que les merles ? Je commence à les entendre et je n’ai plus envie de dormir ! »

Tout en ignorant le Joker, Batman remercia son apprentie et lui assura que, pour le moment, tout allait bien. Puis il se leva et enfila son armure, prêt à quitter la cellule pour voir Dent.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici, Batou !

— Il n’est pas encore 6 heures, Joker, reste-là pour le moment, les infirmiers ont déjà assez à faire.

— Vraiment ? Je pense plutôt qu’ils vont s’ennuyer sans moi… » Batman soupira et tourna la poignée, mais il entendit le fou ricaner. « Oh oui, ils vont s’ennuyer sans moi, mais ne t’en fais pas : donne-moi dix minutes et je te rejoins dans le pavillon médical. Ça va être _hilarant_ ! »

Jurant entre ses dents, Batman fit demi-tour et ouvrit la cage.

Tout bien considéré, il était hors de question de prendre le risque de laisser le Joker sans surveillance : le clown aurait réussi à s’échapper d’un cercueil cadenassé et jeté en plein océan…

« Bien. Tu m’accompagnes. » Après s’être assuré que son ennemi ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge, Batman guida Joker vers son fauteuil et l’y attacha étroitement.

La coïncidence voulait que deux gardes assez semblables surveillaient de près Harvey Dent, mais cette présence de dualité ne le mit pas de bonne humeur pour autant : Double Face grondait des menaces et des injures.

En arrivant, Batman comprit ce que Batgirl avait sous-entendu : il y avait dans cette affaire quelque chose de soudain, de personnel.

L’infirmière Rachel était présente. Elle essayait de poser des questions au détenu assis sur une chaise dans le petit bureau, et elle se heurtait à des refus : Double Face occultait toutes les questions et, quand la colère montait d’un cran, il faisait mine de se lever, ignorant les deux gardes.

« Restez calme, monsieur Dent, ou nous serons obligés de…

— Hé, Harvey ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te demander : quand tu passais sous la jupe de Breonna, ça comptait comme un ménage à trois ?

— Je vais te faire fermer ta grande gueule, Joker ! »

Dent bondit de sa chaise et tendit ses mains enchaînées. Les deux gardes agrippèrent sa veste et tentèrent de le faire reculer, mais il se débattait comme un dingue, fulminant.

Rachel Mildred avait sursauté et fixait Joker et Batman, le visage livide.

« Pourquoi avez-vous apporté le Joker ?! » s’exclama-t-elle. Elle semblait furieuse, dans un registre plus glacial que Dent, mais tout aussi redoutable.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le laisser seul dans…

— Il vaut mieux le laisser seul plutôt que de l’amener et le laisser semer le chaos, monsieur Batman ! Nous nous occupons de monsieur Dent, votre présence n’est pas nécessaire ! »

Les autres infirmiers palissaient, ne s’attendant pas à cette dispute.

Les deux gardes, qui avaient réussi à faire rasseoir Dent, étaient tentés de prendre la défense de Batman par sympathie avec tout ce que le justicier faisait pour eux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas donner tort à l’infirmière en chef.

« Allez, Harvey, sérieusement ! » Recommença Joker, hilare. « Hé ! Je te blâme pas : en cachant ta tronche cramée entre ses cuisses, tu lui faisais _doublement_ plaisir ! »

Batman finit par plaquer sa main sur la bouche du clown. Il avait honte de constater son erreur : le Joker était intenable et chaque interaction était une occasion de blesser ou de se moquer.

Cette fois, Double Face réussit à se débarrasser des gardes et, en se jetant presque au sol, il fila un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du Joker. Le clown fut surpris par le choc, et sans les lanières, il se serait recroquevillé.

Double Face essaya de répéter l’attaque mais Batman s’interposa en faisant barrière entre les deux aliénés.

« ÇA SUFFIT, DENT ! JOKER ! SILENCE ! »

Son avertissement explosa dans un rugissement surprenant. La folie avait cette électricité contagieuse et chaque émotion devenait silex, s’acérant et produisant des étincelles une fois heurtée.

Cette éclat de colère arrêta le moment et Batman remarqua les regards des gardes et des soignants. Le justicier se confrontait souvent aux super criminels : il était acclamé en héros pour les traquer, les piéger et les enfermer derrière les barreaux.

Le personnel d’Arkham supportait ces aliénés tous les jours et personne les félicitait jamais.

« Je suis désolé, infirmière Rachel… » Son bras était toujours tendu pour repousser Dent qui, grimaçant, finit par reculer. Son œil droit semblait aussi exorbité que le gauche. « Je vais ramener Joker dans sa cellule et vous laisser vous occuper de Dent. »

Avec un aplomb qui ne s’effritait jamais, Rachel Mildred restait silencieuse, la bouche fine et sévère.

Batman venait de claquer la porte de leur cellule, fulminant. L’idée d’étrangler le Joker lui effleura l’esprit, renforcée par l’absence de témoin, mais il inspira profondément, se calmant.

La folie était contagieuse et le justicier s’était mis à envier le système immunitaire de Rachel Mildred.

Joker souriait. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête — ou plutôt la bouche — de son ennemi. Au moins, il l’entendait faire un de ces exercices de respiration et c’était suffisant pour le faire ricaner.

L’aveugle sentit les mains de la chauve-souris se fermer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant, comprimant ses poignets qui y étaient attachés. Batman ne se préoccupait plus de la foulure, pas ce matin, et il fit basculer la chaise pour être face au Joker.

« Je ne te protégerai pas longtemps si tu provoques tous les autres internés, Joker.

— Harvey a entendu bien pire, Batou, c’est juste qu’il n’a pas encore bu son caf…

— Arrête. »

Le fauteuil fut secoué. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir ce sourire en arc de lune baignant dans le rouge. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir ces épaules tressauter, cette gorge qui contenait un rire qui pouvait éclater d’un instant à l’autre.

« Arrête. » Répéta Batman, excédé. Il venait de passer une trentaine d’heures près du Joker et il se sentait épuisé. C’était la première fois qu’ils passaient autant de temps ensemble.

« Oooooh ! Batou, si je pouvais, je te tapoterais le dos ! J’entends à ta voix que tu ne vas pas bien, hein ?

— À cause de toi.

— Et à cause de toi, je ne peux même pas marcher, parce que je suis aveugle et que les infirmiers ont préféré me coincer dans un fauteuil roulant. À chacun sa peine, mon grand. »

Batman se redressa et alla s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit, fusillant le clown du regard. Il supportait de moins en moins cette excuse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, Joker ? Est-ce que tu m’as fait venir juste pour me tester ? Pour monter Croc, Harley et Dent contre moi ?

— Oh, ils n’ont pas besoin de moi pour ça. Mais quand même, détective, rassure-moi : tu portes bien ton heaume avec tes oreilles si grandes et si pointues ? À quoi ça te sert si tu n’entends pas ? Est-ce que tu serais devenu sourd alors que je suis aveugle ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est cette Breonna ? »

La vie sentimentale ou sexuelle d’Harvey Dent ne l’intéressait pas — du moins, tant qu’il ne commettait aucun crime —, mais ce nom était familier. La fatigue devait le rendre un peu lent, car après un instant, Batman comprit :

« Cette infirmière qui a…

— … été tuée par la police. »

Ils avaient terminé leur phrase en même temps. Le justicier comprenait d’où venaient les soupçons Batgirl.

« Breonna Gemini ?

— Elle-même. Un nom qui la prédestinait à Harvey, hein ? J’apprécie sa sensibilité pour les patronymes. Elle était vraiment Gémeaux d’ailleurs. »

Depuis son gantelet, Batman envoya le nom à Alfred. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le majordome retrouve la une du journal aperçue dans la cuisine, celle de la marche blanche du 7 juillet.

L’article complet confirmait que Breonna Gemini était infirmière à Arkham depuis presque trois ans.

Avec les photos de la foule en colère, un portrait de Breonna Gemini accompagnait le récit de la tragédie : c’était une belle jeune femme afro-américaine qui venait de fêter son vingt-huitième anniversaire quand, lors d’un contrôle routier, deux agents ont cru qu’elle était droguée et lui ont tiré dessus. Breonna Gemini rentrait en fait de cinq jours de garde et était épuisée. Son air hagard avait été mal interprété.

La faute professionnelle était lourde et les deux coupables seraient condamnés, mais le jugement n’arriverait que dans trois ans : il y avait des crimes plus odieux à Gotham qui réclamaient des condamnations plus rapides.

Batman comprenait maintenant pourquoi l’ancien procureur avait tenté de détruire le palais de justice : sa colère visait certainement le bâtiment avant de viser les personnes chargées de l’affaire.

Les deux coupables avaient, bien entendu, rendu leur badge et leur arme, mais Harvey Dent avait sûrement déjà prévu de les abattre en incluant le GCPD.

Une chance que Double Face ait été ramené à l’asile ce matin…

Mais tout cela n’était que des hypothèses et Batman devrait interroger Harvey pour confirmer ses doutes. Restait à savoir si le criminel accepterait de lui répondre.

L’article du journal ne mentionnait pas l’ancien procureur et Batman redoutait que le lien entre l’infirmière et son amant ait un rapport avec sa mort. Était-ce vraiment une faute professionnelle ? Les policiers savaient que Breonna Gemini entretenait une relation avec ce parrain de la pègre ? Pire, avaient-ils agi sur l’ordre de Double Face lui-même ou de quelqu’un d’autre ? Un ennemi de Double Face ?

« Tu cogites, hein ? Tu cogites, je le sais. Si je ne t’entends plus, c’est que tu cogites. »

Batman ignora le Joker.

Un flash illumina la pièce un court instant, précédé par un roulement de tonnerre. L’orage reprenait quand un autre bruit les surprit : des poings tambourinaient contre la porte, mais avant que Batman ne se lève, la personne prit la fuite en hurlant.

Le justicier interrogea Joker du regard qui ricanait.

« Oh, pas la peine d’ouvrir, Batou, c’est Phoebe. Elle est persuadée que des spectres lui en veulent et la poursuivent, alors elle s’échappe de sa cellule pour frapper aux portes. Sauf qu’elle est coincée ici ! Ça a tendance à la rendre un peu folle. »

Ils entendirent des infirmiers courir dans le couloir pour s’occuper de la pauvre Phoebe. Ses cris de _banshee_ résonnèrent encore longtemps.

« Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu connaisses aussi bien les patients…

— Je les connais mieux que les infirmiers eux-mêmes. Ou bien je connais mieux les infirmiers que les patients eux-mêmes ? Je ne sais plus !

— Comment ça se fait ? »

Joker ricana en penchant son visage, obligeant Batman à s’approcher. Oserait-il le mordre alors qu’il avait plus de chance de le louper ?

« Parce que je recrute en continuité, Batou, et je préfère connaître les gens plutôt que de lire des CV. On peut mentir sur du papier, mais les pathologies, elles, sont authentiques. »

Finalement, Batman n’était pas si surpris.

Trois jours plus tard, les relations entre l’infirmière Rachel et Batman étaient encore un peu tendues. Elle lui avait rappelé que, s’il pouvait imposer ses méthodes au GCPD, elle est l’infirmière en chef ici et qu’il devrait suivre ses recommandations.

Dans la cour devant le centre médical, après avoir conduit Joker à son psychiatre, Murphy avait pris deux minutes pour aller voir le justicier et lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Si vous avez besoin de parler, on est là, Batman. On est un peu des justiciers à notre façon et on est peut-être les seuls à vous comprendre. »

L’infirmier s’accouda à la rambarde qui alignait des barreaux fins mais solides. Ils étaient tous des insulaires, des prisonniers et Batman reconnaissait que, à l’instar des policiers, des policiers et tous les autres qui subissaient les horreurs de Gotham, les soignants d’Arkham étaient des héros.

Mais certains cédaient. Certains étaient contaminés.

« On côtoie cette folie tous les jours, on sait de quoi ils sont capables, on connaît cette partie de l’humanité qui ne devrait pourtant pas exister. »

Coudes contre la barrière, Murphy alluma une cigarette. Au cas où, il en proposa une au justicier qui refusa.

« Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de tomber amoureux. L’ancien docteur Quinzel, par exemple, ou Breonna Gemini.

— Je sais de quoi ça a l’air… Certains d’entre nous n’ont que ce boulot et à force de voir les mêmes personnes, des liens se tissent. Certaines collègues s’imaginent peut-être sauver le patient.

— Je croyais que tomber amoureux d’un patient était une faute professionnelle, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions ? »

Murphy se gratta la nuque, gêné :

« Écoutez, Harley Quinn n’était déjà plus psychiatre quand je suis arrivé, et Breonna est morte, alors je veux pas m’aventurer sur quoique ce soit. Je connais pas leurs motivations. Je sais juste que, si c’est une méthode pour aider les criminels, ce n’est pas efficace.

— Il y a aussi l’hybristophilie.

— Je n’en sais rien ! » Lança-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules. « Écoutez, si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur Breonna et sur son histoire, demandez à Carrie, une petite rouquine, je crois que vous l’avez déjà rencontrée ? Elle connaissait mieux Breonna parce que c’est elle qui l’a formée à ses débuts.

— Merci, Murphy.

— Je vous en prie. » Il hésita à lui tapoter l’épaule. Finalement, des paroles valaient mieux qu’un geste. « L’infirmière Rachel est sévère, mais personne ne vous en veut, Batman. Parlez-nous, venez nous voir, c’est pas bon de rester coincé avec le Joker seulement. »

Même s’il ne le montra pas, Batman fut touché et il accorda à l’infirmier un signe de tête.

La proximité avec le Joker devait l’empoisonner. Il ne pouvait parler à Alfred, Tim ou Barbara qu’à l’écrit, ce qui rendait les interactions moins réconfortantes. S’il ne voulait pas devenir fou, il devrait se lier à d’autres personnes.

Oui, il suivrait le conseil de Murphy.

Elle mangeait seule ce soir-là. Sa fourchette tapait contre l’assiette, embrochant les morceaux de carotte.

« Je peux m’installer ? »

Carrie faillit pousser un cri. La discrétion de Batman était légendaire, mais elle était surtout authentique.

L’infirmière ne l’avait pas entendu entrer, et voir soudain la silhouette de la chauve-souris à quelques pas de la table était assez déconcertant.

Un autre détail était curieux : il tenait un bol fumant.

« Allez-y. »

Ses yeux noirs n’osaient se lever vers le heaume quand il s’installa. Leur face à face avait des allures d’interrogatoire, mais quand Batman posa la cuillère à côté du bol de soupe fumant, l’atmosphère s’allégea un peu.

Carrie osa enfin le regarder :

« Il ne fait pas un peu chaud pour une soupe ?

— Ça va. C’est le seul plat chaud mangeable que j’ai trouvé au distributeur. »

La jeune infirmière n’en revenait pas :

« Quoi ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous utilisez le distributeur ?!

— Je n’ai pas vraiment l’occasion d’aller faire mes courses. » Avança Batman. Ils en avaient discuté avec Alfred, et malgré tous les arguments du majordome, Bruce avait réussi à le convaincre : il aurait été trop risqué que la batwing livre des plats régulièrement. Autant apporter l’argenterie et les serviettes de bain marquées du W élégant des Wayne…

« Vous auriez pu demander… Mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez à vous servir au distributeur. Écoutez, j’avais prévu plusieurs repas d’avance au frigo, mais je rentre demain et je refais le plein, alors servez-vous.

— Merci, Carrie, mais…

— J’insiste, Batman. Vous n’avez pas d’allergie alimentaire ? Un régime en particulier ?

— Non. »

Ces questions médicales le firent presque sourire. Avec ses cheveux d’un roux vif, elle lui rappelait vaguement Barbara, mais ses yeux à elle deux nouvelles lunes totales.

Bruce Wayne n’avait pas l’habitude de demander, il avait l’habitude d’être servi, mais même si les plats ramenés par Carrie seraient très différents de ce dont il avait l’habitude avec Alfred, l’attention le touchait et il espérait ne pas la brusquer avec sa question :

« Vous avez été formée par l’infirmière Breonna Gemini ?

— Oui. » Elle soupira. « Et vous voulez parler de sa relation avec Harvey Dent. »

Jeune et silencieuse, mais directe. Batman appréciait.

« Oui. L’enquête de sa mort est en cours, je ne peux pas avoir toutes les informations dont j’ai besoin au GCPD. Est-ce que vous la connaissiez bien ? Est-ce que sa relation était similaire à celle du Joker et d’Harley Quinn ?

— Non, vous vous trompez si vous pensez que ces deux relations sont comparables. Breonna a été comme une sœur pour moi, mais je ne la défends pas par sympathie : je la défends parce que je pense réellement que c’était une femme noble. » Carrie était devenue volubile : défendre sa collègue et amie comptait pour elle. « Quand je suis arrivée ici, Batman, j’étais intimidée. J’étais parmi les dernières classées aux examens et je n’ai pas eu beaucoup d’autres choix que de venir ici. Avant mon premier jour, j’avais pleuré toute la nuit et Breonna l’avait deviné. Ce n’était pas difficile parce que j’avais des poches sous les yeux. Elle savait aussi que je n’avais pas eu des résultats brillants, mais elle m’a quand même fait confiance. »

Breonna Gemini avait prodigué à sa jeune collègue de nombreux conseils pour survivre dans ce milieu, et le plus précieux avait été de s’entourer de personnes saines.

« Famille, ami, relations amoureuses… tant qu’à l’extérieur j’avais une autre vie, peu importait. J’ai rencontré quelqu’un assez rapidement et j’ai pu me créer des échappatoires. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ce conseil était le plus important, elle m’a parlé de sa relation avec Dent. C’était encore des bruits de couloir, mais seuls les supérieurs ignoraient ce qui se passait.

— L’infirmière Rachel le savait ?

— Surtout pas ! C’est une femme juste, mais… _trop_ juste. Vous avez commis une faute professionnelle, vous aussi, vous savez qu’elle ne laisse rien passer. »

Batman pencha son visage vers la soupe, masquant sa gêne.

« Breonna m’avait conseillé d’avoir une vie sociale active à l’extérieur pour que je ne me laisse pas séduire comme elle ou Harley. Elle regrettait sa relation avec Harvey uniquement sur le plan professionnel, autrement, elle semblait heureuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, mais… »

Carrie regardait le justicier en prenant conscience pour la première fois qu’elle parlait à un homme masqué. Il était Batman, certes, mais sous son armure, il était un inconnu. L’anonymat conféré par son heaume motivait les gens à parler : ce n’était pas seulement un effet de peur, c’était aussi l’absence d’expression ou de jugement.

Et puis, il l’avait écoutée avec une attention aussi respectueuse que celle d’un psychologue.

La confiance qu’elle voulait lui accorder était peut-être illusoire, influencée par tous les récits héroïques, mais il y avait autre chose : Batman connaissait ses ennemis parce qu’ils arrivaient à les comprendre. Comme le faisait un psychologue.

« … J’ai surpris Breonna et Dent, une fois. Oh, ils avaient terminé leurs… affaires, ils étaient en train de se rhabiller et je ne suis pas restée, mais Dent n’était plus celui qu’on appelle Double Face. Dent a deux personnalités, vraiment. Il a un côté plus humain, plus réfléchi qui s’assemble avec ce caractère colérique, cruel. Je suis persuadée que les deux parties aimaient Breonna et à ce moment-là, il avait l’air… équilibré. »

Batman avait eu peu d’occasions de parler à Harvey Dent depuis son agression qui l’avait totalement changé, aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychique, mais il avait remarqué que Harvey se désignait par « nous », faisant une claire distinction entre son lui qui avait été procureur et le nouveau parrain de la pègre qu’il était devenu.

« Vous voulez dire qu’il avait l’air heureux ? Le nom de famille de votre collègue a dû forcer la main au destin. Elle avait peut-être quelque chose qui l’aurait arrangé dans ses projets.

— Je ne crois pas… Même avec un nom moins porté sur la dualité, Breonna et Dent auraient fini par être ensemble. Je ne peux pas vous l’expliquer, Batman, mais elle se sentait bien, et même lui, qui est pourtant redouté par les infirmiers, était beaucoup plus calme. »

En écoutant le témoignage de Carrie, Batman se rendait compte que l’idylle qu’Harvey avait essayé de vivre n’était pas si incongrue. Le plus malheureux était que Breonna Gemini avait été certainement la première personne à lui apporter de l’affection depuis qu’un membre des Falcone lui avait jeté de l’acide au visage.

« Harvey s’est enfui de l’asile le 1er juillet. Est-ce que vous pensez que Breonna a participé à son plan ?

— Non. Breonna était amoureuse mais pas idiote : c’était une femme, mais aussi une infirmière. Harvey Dent a de réels troubles psychologiques, Batman, et Breonna en avait conscience. Je ne sais pas où leur relation les aurait menée. Peut-être que sa maladie aurait été une raison de rompre, peut-être qu’il aurait été guéri et qu’ils auraient pu vivre ensemble… enfin, sa libération est peu probable. »

_Aucune conclusion n’aurait été heureuse._

Cette évidence perça dans leur tête à tous les deux et elle les attrista.

« Batman, qu’on soit schizophrène, bipolaire, dépressif ou même avec des lésions cérébrales sévères, on peut arriver à vivre et à aimer. Mais ici, ce sont aussi des criminels. S’ils sont soignés, c’est pour aller ensuite à Blackgate.

— Et Dent et Breonna n’auraient jamais pu être ensemble. » Son murmure était amer.

« Il y a autre chose, Batman, peut-être que vous vous en doutez.

— Oui ?

— Breonna ne rentrait pas chez elle après son service : elle a été licenciée. Quand Harvey s’est enfui le 1er juillet, son histoire est parvenue aux oreilles de l’infirmière Rachel. »

« Tu n’es pas drôle, Batou. »

Depuis son arrivée à l’asile, Batman avait entendu ce reproche trop de fois.

Ce matin, Joker avait vu le docteur Diaz mais il l’avait fait pleuré et la séance avait été raccourcie. L’infirmière Rachel l’avait renvoyé dans sa cellule, or, là où Joker allait, Batman était entraîné et il se retrouvait lui aussi confiné.

Les infirmiers lui avaient assuré qu’il était libre de sortir, mais le justicier préférait garder un œil sur son compagnon de cellule.

Pour s’occuper, Joker avait proposé plusieurs jeux : devinettes — _bien meilleures que celles de cet imbécile d’Enigma, Batou, parole de scout_ —, action chiche ou vérité, chanson improvisée, imitations… mais Batman avait dit non à tout.

« Hum. Heureusement que je ne t’ai pas proposé d’aller écorcher quelques patients d’abord, je suppose que tu aurais dit non. »

Batman tourna la page du journal qu’il tenait avec humeur, le froissement du papier répondant à sa place.

Quand Joker lui demanda au moins de lui lire l’actualité, Batman accepta enfin, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le criminel exagéra un bâillement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ?

— Tu es encore plus ennuyeux que le présentateur qui remplace Ryder quand il est en congés. Pas étonnant que personne ne regarde les infos en été… Oh, attends ! Batou ! J’ai découvert ton identité !… Tu _es_ ce présentateur ! »

Joker lui suggéra de prendre des voix rigolotes, même pour les faits divers. _Surtout_ pour les faits divers, en fait, mais Batman l’ignora avant d’être coupé :

« Où est le charme, Batou ? Une bonne femme a utilisé sa fille de trois ans pour nettoyer le sol de la cuisine, bon ! Et alors ? Tu es obligé d’en parler comme si c’était un drame ? Elle ne trouvait plus la serpillière, ce n’est pas si grave. Au moins, elle entretient sa maison !

— Je ne prendrais pas la voix d’Elmo, Joker.

— _Oooh_ _…_ » L’imitation de la marionette par le Joker était parfaite. Elle aurait même pu être drôle dans un autre contexte. « Tu peux faire le monstre mangeur de cookies, ça t’irait très bien. »

Batman ne répondait même plus.

« Bon. Je crois que je vais demander à l’infirmière Rachel de changer de garde du corps. Mes gars m’ont dit que Nightwing avait un peu d’humour, pourtant, tu sais que je déteste ce môme, mais s’il peut me divertir…

— Laisse Nightwing où il est.

— Première crise de jalousie de la journée ! Les choses sont simples, Batou, si tu veux me garder, tu dois faire des efforts ! Si tu ne fais pas attention à moi, ne sois pas surpris que j’aille voir ailleurs. Pardon : que je cherche à ce que _tu_ ailles ailleurs, après tout, c’est _mon_ asile, surtout que tu refuses de t’y faire interner malgré mes conseils.

— Je ne partirai pas, Joker. »

Le clown se mit à glousser, trépignant dans sa chaise :

« Tu ne veux plus partir ? Ça, ça veut dire que tu as des informations sur Breonna et que tu veux mener l’enquête. Si tu interroges Harvey, laisse-moi t’accompagner, il perd tous ses moyens quand je suis là !

— Est-ce que tu savais que Dent préparait aussi une évasion après la tienne ? »

Joker avoua qu’il l’ignorait, mais Batman se doutait que les relations entre les deux criminels n’étaient pas très chaleureuses. Lorsqu’il était procureur, Harvey Dent avait mené une véritable croisade contre le gang du Joker, et même en tant que Double Face, il n’avait pas abandonné ce projet de supprimer le plus de clowns possible.

« Et je ne pense pas que sa chérie l’a aidé à s’enfuir. Ou alors j’ai raté un épisode, ce qui m’embête. On perd vite le fil, ici. »

L’orage gronda à nouveau, faisant trembler le sol.

« Batou, cet orage m’effraie… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir ?

— Non. »

Ce refus fit rire Joker qui, contrairement à ce qu’il venait de prétendre, jubilait lorsque la météo était aussi déchaînée.

Quand des coups retentirent à la porte, Batman s’imagina qu’il s’agissait de la patiente délirante, mais il reconnut la voix de l’infirmière Carrie.

« Carrie ?! » S’exclama le Joker. « Ça a dû lui coûter de venir jusqu’ici, Batou, elle qui est tellement timide ! Ces petites grandissent tellement vite à cet âge.

— Silence. » Ordonna Batman en ouvrant la porte. La jeune femme était livide.

« Batman, il s’est passé quelque chose !

— Parlez !

— Harvey a failli mourir cette nuit ! »


	4. Conditions pour enquête

« Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Et bien je le ferai sans droit. »

Le Corbeau (1943)

« Jamais la psychologie ne pourra dire sur la folie la vérité, puisque c’est la folie qui détient la vérité de la psychologie. »

Michel Foucault

Le Joker s’esclaffait quand Batman referma la porte : il avait tout entendu et la situation était _hilarante_.

En quelques mots, l’infirmière Carrie avait appris au détective qu’Harvey Dent, tôt dans la nuit, s’était senti mal tout d’un coup, pris de vomissements et tremblements. Il avait été emporté à l’infirmerie en urgence et y avait passé la nuit sous la surveillance d’un garde et d’un infirmier qui avait veillé sur son état.

Le danger semblait passé mais Dent avait encore besoin de repos.

Tout indiquait une intoxication médicamenteuse.

« Hé ! Harvey peut se réjouir de la mort de sa copine, Batou : imagine le tableau, sinon ! Autrefois chevalier blanc de Gotham, hier, un des parrains les plus puissants de Gotham, et… hé hé… il a failli y passer ! La tête dans la cuvette ! Dans la discrétion la plus totale ! »

Cela ne faisait pas rire Batman, mais Joker n’avait pas tort : sans le passage d’un garde à ce moment-là, l’ancien procureur serait peut-être mort dans sa cellule avant d’être retrouvé à l’aube.

« Non, attends, en fait, c’est génial ! Elle, l’infirmière, tuée par des flics et lui, le criminel, étouffé dans son vomi ! Ils se complétaient peut-être plus que je ne le pensais. »

L’aveugle entendit le bruissement d’ailes de son ennemi. Batman venait de se lever ; bien sûr qu’il n’allait pas rester assis là !

Joker jubila :

« Tu y vas ? Tu vas passer par le conduit d’aération ? »

C’était effectivement son idée, mais Batman ignorait s’il pouvait le confirmer : le dingue aurait été capable de se mettre à hurler pour sonner l’alerte.

« Je vais m’assurer que tu sois bien attaché à ton lit.

— Oh non, Batou, ne fais pas ça ! » Il devint alors un clown triste, la commissure des lèvres se renversant sur son chagrin. Mais dès que la bouche montra les dents, la grimace devint menaçante. Les tendons de la gorge saillaient. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Debout, à deux pas de la grille qui séparait leur espace, il était pourtant prêt à le faire. Batman l’avait déjà assommé et il pourrait recommencer, mais c’était également sa violence qui avait rendu Joker aveugle.

Le silence s’éternisait.

« Batman ?

— Je suis là. »

Le sourire du Joker se radoucit.

« Allez, petite chauve-souris, vole de tes petites ailes et revient avant midi si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. »

Pour sortir du manoir, Batman avait tout simplement suivi les corridors, ne s’attirant rien de plus que des saluts des infirmiers croisés. Mais après l’étape du jardin, il n’emprunta pas l’entrée du pavillon médical ; restant dissimulé, il inspecta les prises et les accès à l’extérieur qu’il pourrait exploiter.

Si le bâtiment était un des plus récents, il avait toute de même vieilli prématurément, usé par les escapades de ceux qui avaient cherché à sortir de ces murs.

Au troisième étage, Batman remarqua une grille qui avait été mal revissée et il y vit l’opportunité parfaite.

À l’intérieur des entrailles d’acier, les sons perdaient leur origine : chaque conversation devait un écho dilué, tandis que les soupirs s’évanouissaient avant même d’être expirés. Mais la chauve-souris étouffait ces bruits sous ses ailes sombres, et, indifférente, elle glissait vers son objectif.

Dans sa quête, des grillages lui permettaient de se repérer dans le bâtiment et de voir qui se trouvait dans quelle pièce. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver enfin l’infirmerie où se trouvait Double Face.

Batman prit un instant pour écouter, mais à part la respiration sifflante du patient, c’était le calme plat : aucun tintement d’outil, aucun bruissement de journal.

La trappe grillagée grinça quand la chauve-souris quitta son perchoir et sa cape caressa sa chute, la rendant plus douce.

Des sangles maintenaient les chevilles d’Harvey ; le reste du corps était libre pour qu’il puisse vomir dans la cuvette à coté si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Sur son visage s’affrontait le rouge brûlé et le blanc intact. Quoique gris aurait été un adjectif plus juste. Des gouttes de transpiration piquetaient le front divisé, signes que le mal n’était pas encore tout à fait passé.

De nombreux barreaux se maintenaient contre l’unique fenêtre : la tentative du fuite relevait du délire. Le garde devait donc être posté devant la porte.

Batman saisit un morceau de gaze pour l’humidifier sous le robinet, puis il s’approcha du malade. Avec bienveillance, il essuya le front d’Harvey pour lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur.

L’œil intact s’ouvrit. Bien que hagard, il ne fallut pas plus d’un instant à Harvey pour reconnaître cette ombre noire au-dessus de sa tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là… ?

— J’ai des questions à te poser, Dent. »

Les doigts du criminel s’agitaient. D’ordinaire, les tendances nerveuses de Double Face expliquaient cette gestuelle aux tics multiples, mais cette fois, c’étaient les spasmes.

« Que s’est-il passé ?

— Nous avons failli crever… voilà ce qui s’est passé…

— Qu’est-ce que tu prends comme traitement ? »

Le sourire moqueur de Double Face connaissait deux extrémités : rictus crispé d’un côté, agglomérat de muscles tendus de l’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es, Batman ? Notre nouvel infirmier ? Après le Joker, on t’a demandé de prendre soin de nous ?

— J’essaie de t’aider, Dent. Parle.

— Tu ne pourras pas nous _aider_. »

Plus personne ne le pourrait.

Batman appliqua à nouveau la gaze sur le front livide. Il n’avait jamais vu Harvey dans cet état : ce teint livide était l’addition entre l’overdose et une colère encore tenace.

Le faire parler serait difficile. Mais s’il ne pouvait pas l’interroger sur ce qui s’était passé — peut-être que ce n’était qu’un accident ou une erreur, Rachel Mildred cherchait certainement déjà une explication —, il pourrait peut-être le convaincre d’en dire plus sur Breonna Gemini.

« Je te présente mes condoléances, Harvey. Ce qui est arrivé à Breonna est impardonnable…

— Qu’est-ce que nous en avons à foutre de tes condoléances ?! » Trancha Double Face, mais Batman le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas être intimidé, alors il répéta :

« Je te présente mes condoléances, je suis sincère, mais j’aimerais que tu me dises la vérité. L’enquête est en cours, et quand ta relation avec elle deviendra publique, les avocats des deux coupables s’en serviront comme d’un bouclier. Ils en feront une complice, une criminelle.

— Elle n’est pas complice ! Elle ne nous a pas aidés à nous enfuir !

— Alors il faut que tu parles, Dent. Je te crois, mais sans élément, je ne pourrais rien faire et les avocats pourront prétendre que Breonna t’a aidé à fuir. Si cela arrive, ces policiers seront vus comme des héros. »

Ce raisonnement calma Harvey sur l’instant.

Le dernier infirmier à avoir quitté la salle avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser sa pièce dans la main, mais ligoté, il ne pouvait pas la faire tourner librement, et Double Face se sentait encore trop faible pour se redresser. Son pouce glissait pourtant sous la surface, tenté de faire jaillir la décision du destin.

Malgré leurs différends, Double Face savait que Batman était honnête et droit : s’il pouvait l’aider et défendre la victime d’un crime injustice, il ferait tout ce dont il serait capable. Mais le justicier masqué n’était ni juge, ni avocat, ni policier, malgré ce que les médias disaient : ce n’était qu’un marginal déguisé en chauve-souris.

Alors pouvait-il vraiment l’aider ?

Le pouce d’Harvey envoya la pièce valdinguer au-dessus de la haute silhouette. Le destin répondit avec un tintement aigu quand la pièce percuta le rebord du lavabo derrière.

« Va la chercher. » Dit Double Face. « Et ne triche pas quand tu nous diras quel côté c’est. »

Batman s’exécuta et lui tendit la pièce en toute bonne foi : c’était la face intacte. Même en étant confiant envers le destin, Harvey fut soulagé par cette décision de cette entité capricieuse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur Breonna ? »

Enfin, ils allaient parler. Batman approcha un tabouret et lui énuméra les informations qu’il avait sur cette infirmière et leur relation. Il ne prononça pas une seule fois le prénom de Carrie, mais Harvey se doutait que c’était elle qui avait confié tous ces éléments.

« Dent, est-ce que tu savais que Breonna avait été licenciée le jour où elle a été tuée ?

— Non… Nous ne lui avons pas parlé depuis que nous nous sommes évadés. » Quand il était calme, la voix de Double Face était une sorte de murmure grésillant, mais sa phrase se cassa dans un tremblement plus sec, plus douloureux. L’humidité autour de l’œil écorché était authentique. La larme qui s’échappa de celui intact se mêla à la sueur malade. Après un silence, Double Face demanda : « elle était suspectée de nous avoir aidés ? »

Batman n’en avait pas encore discuté avec l’infirmière Rachel, et il se demandait s’il pourrait le faire — elle lui dirait que cela ne le regardait pas, ce qui n’était pas faux —, mais le lien entre le licenciement de Breonna et leur idylle était évident.

« Je ne sais pas, Dent, mais avoir une relation amoureuse avec un patient est un motif suffisant pour être licencié.

— Cette Rachel… Nous lui ferons payer ça…

— Dent. L’infirmière Rachel appliquait les règles, Breonna savait qu’elle risquait sa place en étant avec toi. Ne perds pas de vue l’affaire avec les policiers : eux ont commis un crime. »

Le soupir de Double Face était proche du grognement, mais il consentit à lui expliquer la nuit de sa tentative de vengeance.

Les policiers condamnés étaient bien protégés et Dent n’avait pas pu les attaquer aussi vite qu’il aurait souhaité, alors il s’était tout d’abord reporté sur le commissariat et le palais de justice en attendant les informations que ses contacts auraient pu fournir.

Au GCPD, tout s’était déroulé comme pour une attaque classique : les cocktails Molotov pour ouvrir le banquet, les assauts à la kalachnikov, la lutte d’une tranchées à une autre, posant une distance enflammée entre les deux clans.

Harvey n’avait pas supervisé l’opération au palais de justice, mais le procédé avait été le même.

« Ensuite, ton apprentie nous a ramenés ici. Inutile qu’on t’explique, tu connais la routine.

— Tu n’as pas été blessé durant ton attaque, donc. Mais ensuite ? »

Le front du criminel perlait encore un peu, mais Batman était vigilant à le débarrasser de ces vagues de chaleur à chaque fois.

« T’en occupes pas. Occupe-toi de Breonna, c’est tout.

— Dent, je pourrais…

— C’est comme ça, Batman. » C’était le quotidien à Arkham. « Demande à Croc comment il se sent après chaque électrocution quand il a fait un mouvement brusque. Demande à Ivy ce que ça lui fait quand un docteur coupe la lampe de sa cellule et interrompt sa photosynthèse. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne à Arkham.

— Tu ne prends pas tes médicaments seul, Dent, quelqu’un a évalué la dose avant et il s’agit de savoir si c’était une erreur ou un acte volontaire. Si tu refuses de parler aux infirmiers parce que tu les suspectes, je pourrais…

— Tu penses que c’est la première fois que ça nous arrive ? Que nous sommes les seuls à qui c’est arrivé ? » Harvey agrippa le poignet du Chevalier, serrant ses doigts. « Toi, tu t’occupes de défendre Breonna, et vite. Parce que quand nous sortirons, nous reprendrons le boulot. »

La porte s’ouvrit et les deux ennemis furent surpris : un infirmier venait d’entrer, tenant un flacon et une serviette.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, Batman ?! »

Batman venait de le reconnaître : c’était l’infirmier qui était passé en coup de vent pour boire un café le premier matin qu’il avait passée à l’asile.

De là où il était, le justicier pouvait lire son nom épinglé sur le torse : Arthur Cooper.

« Je m’assurais que Dent allait bien.

— C’est pas votre rôle, Batman, c’est le mien. » Trancha Arthur Cooper. Son visage était plat avec au centre un nez busqué, certainement façonné par les nombreuses luttes avec les internés. « De quoi vous avez causé ?

— De souvenirs, Arthur. » Répliqua Harvey en se redressant sur ses coudes. Ses épaules tressautaient sous l’effort, jusqu’aux muscles de son front qui se crispaient, mais Batman posa sa main contre son torse pour l’inciter à se rallonger. Inutile qu’il se fatigue, d’autant que l’arrivée d’Arthur Cooper l’arrangeait…

« On peut pas vous laisser parler aux patients sans l’accord du directeur ou de l’infirmière Rachel, » insista l’infirmier, posant la serviette et le flacon — Batman pouvait lire l’étiquette qui indiquait qu’il s’agissait d’une solution oculaire. « Je dépose ça et vous me suivez au bureau de l’infirmière en chef. »

C’était exactement ce que Batman voulait.

Harvey Dent le fixait sans un mot, scellant un pacte complice entre eux : Batman _devait_ s’occuper de défendre Breonna, lui seul pourrait le faire. Le justicier lui adressa un signe de tête, puis il suivit Arthur Cooper jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée.

Ses relations avec Rachel Mildred étaient restées un peu tendues depuis la zizanie semée par le Joker, alors Batman n’avait pas encore osé toquer à son bureau. Il espérait tout de même convaincre l’infirmière de se confier sur Breonna, car le directeur Sharp évitait son invité depuis des jours et, même avec de bons arguments, il n’aurait jamais accepté de défendre une employée coupable de la même faute qu’Harleen Quinzel.

Après un énième corridor, l’infirmier s’arrêta et toqua à une porte simple. Le nom de Rachel Mildred suivi du titre d’infirmière en chef étaient gravés sur une plaque de cuivre. Seul luxe accordé à cette femme sans réelle coquetterie.

« Entrez. »

L’infirmier Arthur laissa Batman attendre devant le bureau pendant qu’il expliquait, en quelques mots à sa supérieure, qu’il avait surpris Batman dans l’infirmerie où se reposait Dent et qu’il ignorait de quoi ils avaient discuté. Par l’entrebaillement, Batman vit l’infirmière jeter un œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt midi ; l’heure prouvait les intentions du justicier qui avait voulu mener cette affaire dans le dos des soignants.

« Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur Batman. » Annonça Rachel Mildred quand son collègue les quitta.

Cette invitation permit au Chevalier de découvrir le bureau de cette femme anonyme. Il n’y avait aucune photo, aucun portait d’enfant ou de parent, que ce soit sur les murs ou les meubles. Des dossiers étaient empilés sur deux classeurs à tiroirs, mais rien de négligé. Ils étaient peut-être placés ici exprès pour dissimuler le portrait de Quincy Sharp qui s’improvisait en reine d’Angleterre en disséminant son image partout dans l’asile…

« Asseyez-vous. »

Des grilles étaient fixées aux fenêtres, donnant des allures de cellule même au bureau de l’infirmière en chef. Dehors, l’asile était plongé dans le noir de l’orage.

« Expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez en compagnie du patient Dent, monsieur Batman. »

C’était un ordre, le ton poli ne laissait aucune confusion.

Batman décida d’opter pour la franchise : il savait que Rachel Mildred était une femme qui n’aimait pas perdre du temps, tout comme lui, alors il avoua sans attendre avoir été intrigué par ce mal qui avait frappé Double Face et qu’il y avait vu l’occasion de l’interroger sur Breonna Gemini.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous des informations sur Breonna Gemini ?

— Je cherche à savoir si sa mort a un rapport avec sa relation avec Dent. »

Les théories étaient nombreuses si c’était le cas : policiers soudoyés par un ennemi de l’ancien procureur, complicité punie… Gordon apprécierait un coup de main pour démêler le vrai du faux.

« Il me semblait que vous laissiez la police faire son travail.

— Ils se concentrent sur les coupables, tandis que je suis en contact avec les collègues de la victime. Infirmière Rachel, avez-vous licencié Breonna parce que vous la suspectiez d’avoir aidé Dent à fuir ?

— Non. Je lui ai posé la question et elle m’a prouvé qu’elle n’avait jamais rien su de ses plans.

— Vous l’avez donc licenciée à cause de sa relation.

— Je ne devrais pas vous expliquer les raisons de son départ, monsieur Batman.

— J’ai assuré à Dent que j’apporterai les preuves de l’absence de culpabilité de Breonna. » Comme lorsqu’il avait convaincu le criminel, Batman mentionna la tactique que les avocats des responsables pourraient utiliser.

Face à Sharp, il aurait appuyé davantage sur la réputation de l’asile, mais c’était inutile avec Rachel Mildred.

L’infirmière le fixa un instant. D’ordinaire, les yeux bleus avaient la réputation d’être séduisants, alors que ceux de l’infirmière étaient d’un froid repoussant. Durant un instant, Batman crut qu’elle allait lui demander de quitter son bureau, mais elle finit par hocher doucement la tête.

« Vous travaillez souvent avec le commissaire Gordon, je suppose que ce que je vous dirai lui sera transmis.

— Oui.

— Bien. Après la fuite de Dent, Breonna Gemini a voulu retrouver son patient pour le raisonner. Compte tenu de leur relation, je lui ai laissé le choix : elle pouvait y aller mais elle ne pourrait pas revenir travailler ici, ou elle pouvait rester et attendre que notre patient soit capturé par la police et ramené. Elle a préféré le premier choix et son départ était un accord commun. »

C’était un détail nouveau que personne ne connaissait.

« Elle a donc renoncé à sa place ici pour Dent ?

— Elle n’a pas précisé les raisons, mais Breonna a pris sa décision rapidement. »

Si l’infirmière Rachel ne pouvait rien lui apprendre de plus, la petite Carrie pourrait apporter des éléments nouveaux.

« Infirmière Rachel, est-ce que j’ai votre autorisation pour mener mon enquête et interroger soignés et soignants ? »

La femme semblait fatiguée. Combien de temps avait-elle passé au travail sans rentrer chez elle ? Du coin de l’œil, Batman aperçut les barreaux et comprit que les équipes médicales étaient eux aussi _coincés_ à Arkham. Soit ils entretenaient une vie sociale à l’extérieur, résolution importante que Carrie, jeune diplômée, avait prise, soit ils se consacraient entièrement à cet hôpital et s’y incorporaient, de la même façon que Rachel.

Restait à espérer que la fatigue ne soit pas un frein à la requête de l’homme masqué…

« Très bien. » Concéda enfin l’infirmière en chef. « Mais il y aura plusieurs règles à suivre, monsieur Batman, comme pour les policiers quand ils viennent interroger nos patients. Vous êtes libre de discuter avec les soignants et gardes, mais pour les patients, vous me demanderez la permission à chaque fois. À chaque interrogatoire, et j’insiste sur ce point. Si je trouve la demande suspecte, je vous demanderai les raisons.

— C’est noté.

— Même si vous avez déjà interrogé le patient, il vous faudra une nouvelle autorisation. Mais n’abusez pas de leur temps, monsieur Batman, Arkham est une prison, mais c’est avant tout un hôpital où nous essayons de suivre un planning pour ne pas perturber l’ordre.

— Ce sera respecté.

— Je connais aussi certaines de vos méthodes…

— Ce ne sera pas pareil.

— Tant mieux. Nous avons assez de travail, inutile d’en rajouter avec de nouveaux doigts cassés. »

Batman ne pouvait pas blâmer l’infirmière pour cette allusion, pourtant, cela lui rappela les paroles d’Harvey Dent.

_Demande à Croc comment il se sent après chaque électrocution quand il a fait un mouvement brusque. Demande à Ivy ce que ça lui fait quand un docteur coupe la lampe de sa cellule et interrompt sa photosynthèse. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne à Arkham._

« Infirmière Rachel, y a-t-il beaucoup de maltraitances à Arkham ? »

Question à la réponse évidente, mais le justicier surveillait le teint de porcelaine de cette femme. Son visage impassible rappelait le masque de secrets qu’avaient les mères supérieures dans les couvents. Ses cheveux lisses et immobiles avaient cet effet de voile, tandis que son uniforme qui tentait de maintenir ses formes l’engonçaient comme un vêtement religieux.

Malgré tout, cette religieuse de la médecine parla :

« Beaucoup trop. Cet hôpital n’échappe pas à ce phénomène et certains soignants s’attribuent le rôle de bourreau et certains gardes exagèrent la sentence. C’est une lutte perpétuelle, monsieur Batman, mais c’est mon combat. »

En revenant au manoir, Batman médita sur l’affrontement perpétuel entre Rachel Mildred et Quincy Sharp qu’il avait soupçonné : d’un côté, celle qui avait pour vocation d’aider les malades sans tenir compte de leur casier judiciaire, de l’autre, l’héritier d’une famille militaire qui ne jurait que par une punition à l’échelle du crime.

Batman lui-même était partagé entre ces deux extrêmes, car il y avait cette colère qui perçait parfois, l’emportant comme un courant qui le mènerait peut-être un jour à l’irréparable.

Tous les criminels ne lui inspiraient pas forcément ce sentiment : Harvey Dent éveillait plus souvent de la compassion, tout comme Victor Fries dont les motifs, même si inacceptables, étaient émouvants. La silhouette imposante de Waylon Jones inspirait l’horreur, mais les traitements que ce pauvre homme subissait étaient révoltants, tout comme Humphry Dumpler qui, Batman l’avait vu, pouvait être d’une grande gentillesse…

Non, celui qui risquait le plus d’être tué par le Chevalier noir était…

« Joker. » Marmonna Batman en arrivant dans la chambre-cellule. De façon inexplicable, la grille entre les deux parties était ouverte et le criminel était dans son fauteuil roulant, attaché mais près du lit de Batman.

« Tu t’es perdu en chemin, Batou ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Carrie est venue me rendre visite et on a fait un tour, elle m’a laissé ici. »

Batman n’en croyait pas un mot, et même si Carrie avait eu cette intention…

« Il n’y a que deux clés, celle en ma possession et celle en possession du directeur.

— Vraiment ? Ça devait être Sharpie, alors ! »

Le clown s’esclaffait. Il était impossible, presque inhumain.

Sans le toucher, pour ne pas trahir sa curiosité, Batman observa les sangles qui étaient pourtant bien attachées.

À leurs débuts, le justicier en avait eu assez d’être surpris par les tours de passe à passe du clown pour s’échapper et il avait passé une nuit entière à regarder des démonstrations de magiciens suivis des explications. Il avait passé sept heures à voir des illusions devenir des situations rationnelles, mais celles du Joker étaient encore des secrets qui auraient rendu fou Houdini.

Finalement, Batman céda et vérifia que le Joker ne faisait pas semblant d’être immobilisé. Quand ses mains frôlèrent la ceinture au-dessus des chevilles, le rire redoubla.

« Si je pouvais bouger, Batou, je serais déjà en train de boire un milkshake au Pauli’s. »

Et pourtant, Batman n’en croyait rien : la perversité du Joker défiait la logique. Qu’il soit capable de s’échapper à n’importe quel moment d’Arkham ne l’empêchait jamais d’y passer plusieurs semaines, se faisant attendre à Gotham.

« Ensuite, je t’aurais envoyé une carte postale pour te souhaiter du bon temps à l’asile !

— Avant que je ne te poursuive ? Tu n’aurais jamais eu assez de temps. »

Joker ricanait, s’orientant avec la voix du justicier, devinant où il se trouvait, comme s’ils se traquaient l’un et l’autre dans un labyrinthe sans lumière.

« Tu sais, Batou, que j’arrive à te voir ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose : tu es juste une masse noire, une _énorme_ masse noire, une _gigantesque_ masse noire.

— Si c’est comme ça que tu me vois, tant mieux.

— Je vois plus que ça. »

La discussion avec l’infirmière Rachel avait retardé Batman et il était temps qu’il emmène Joker au réfectoire.

Une idée germa : Rachel Mildred avait exigé une demande avant chaque interrogatoire, mais pour le Joker ? Ils passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits à proximité. Pour lui, Batman n’aurait pas besoin de demander d’autorisation.

Mais à quel point son ennemi pourrait-il être honnête ?

« Joker…

— Batou. » Joker lui coupa la parole. « Est-ce que tu penses que nous aurions été amis dans une autre vie ? » Mais sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre que non, le clown enchaîna : « non, bien sûr que non. On aurait été amants. »

Las, Batman referma la porte de la cellule derrière eux. Joker se moqua :

« Je plaisantais, Batou, ce soir, tu n’enlèveras que les sangles, pas mes vêtements.

— Joker, est-ce que tu te souviens si Breonna avait de bonnes relations avec d’autres patients ?

— C’est Harvey qui avait droit à ce traitement coquin, pas les autres.

— Tu as très bien compris ma question. » Insista Batman. Il s’efforçait de parler doucement, mais Joker préférait quand sa voix résonnait sous les hauts plafonds du manoir. « Elle n’a jamais essayé de s’acharner sur l’un d’entre vous ?

— Je ne serais pas surpris d’apprendre que Double Face et elle faisaient un peu de BDSM. »

Batman lâcha le fauteuil et se plaça devant le Joker, lui tenant la gorge. S’il avait du temps pour discuter, car coincé à Arkham, sa patience avait toujours les mêmes limites. Joker mordit ses lèvres, retenant un rire. Quand l’étreinte se relâcha, il plaisanta encore :

« Ooooh, Batou, qu’est-ce que tu peux être pudibond ! C’est une pratique comme une autre ! Qui es-tu pour juger ? Hein ? Ça pourrait même te décoincer, t’apprendre une chose ou deux avec tes conquêtes.

— Joker. »

Le clown grimaça d’ennui.

C’était la mauvaise méthode : ce n’était pas avec des questions qu’il pourrait le faire parler.

La main noire frôla le poignet guéri du Joker. Batman était tenté de raviver la douleur de la foulure, mais il songea aux maltraitances contre lesquelles l’infirmière Rachel luttait.

Il y avait d’autres solutions, même si Joker avait développé un certain masochisme avec son ennemi. Son côté sadique subsistait également, alors si Batman s’avouait vaincu, s’il lui donnait ce plaisir d’être nécessaire à l’enquête…

« Joker, l’infirmière Rachel m’a autorisé à parler aux patients, mais je ne vais pas interroger tout l’asile. Donne-moi quelques noms, que je gagne du temps.

— C’est donc pour ça que tu voulais des informations ! »

Sa surprise sonnait faux. Batman avait toujours sa main près du poignet frêle. Si cette approche échouait, il aurait recours à cette solution.

« Il fallait le demander plus tôt, Batou. Breonna était très discrète par rapport à ses collègues, mais Harley a entendu l’autre Janus prendre sa défense un jour et c’est comme ça qu’elle a compris leur relation. Tu sais que cette adorable petite teigne et moi avons été réunis de la même façon, hein ? Et bien ça a rendu Harley sensible à leur histoire. Elle m’a parlé plusieurs fois de Breonna.

— Je m’en doutais… Mais il n’y a pas d’autres patients ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Il était peu probable que Batman arrive à s’entretenir avec la muse du Joker : cette furie avait promis à tout le monde qu’elle arracherait les yeux du justicier.

Joker devina l’appréhension.

« Ça risque d’être épineux de la faire parler, hein ? Sauf si tu me demandes de lui demander que tu m’as demandé de lui parler.

— Pourquoi tu me rendrais ce service ?

— Ça fait si longtemps que je n’ai pas pris Harley dans mes bras, Batou, tu peux comprendre. »

Avec d’autres, Batman y aurait peut-être cru, mais avec le Joker, il n’était sûr de rien. La présence du Joker pourrait détourner l’attention d’Harley : si leurs dernières retrouvailles remontaient à loin, l’ancienne psychiatre serait plus occupée à câliner l’homme de sa vie qu’à s’attaquer au justicier, mais Batman ne devrait pas baisser sa garder, ni avec l’une, ni avec l’autre.

Avant de reprendre leur chemin, Batman resta songeur en regardant ce poignet noueux, base de ces veines violettes qui se ramifiaient sur le dos de la main, les sections des phalanges.

Combien de fois l’avait-il tordu ?

Joker le poussait à bout, c’était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas se replier sur cette excuse sans arrêt, surtout pas quand il essuyait sa frustration.

« Harvey m’a parlé de cas maltraitance et l’infirmière Rachel a confirmé. Tu connais l’asile et si tu connais sûrement les noms des infirmiers qui ont la réputation de vous brutaliser ?

— Ceux qui sont encore vivants, tu veux dire ?

— Joker. Tu m’as demandé de venir et de te protéger, cela fait une semaine que je suis là mais tu ne m’as toujours pas dit représentait une menace.

— Parce que je n’ai pas besoin de le faire ! Les soignants ont peur de moi, Batou, tandis que les internés ont peur de toi. »

Joker redoutait donc plus les autres patients que les gardes ? Ou était-ce une façon de prouver qu’ils se complétaient ?

Obéissant à une pulsion, Batman toucha la main du Joker pour faire comprendre son soutien. Une personne de l’extérieur aurait pu juger ce geste comme étant hypocrite, mais ç’aurait été ignorer la conviction du justicier que la rédemption n’était pas impossible.

Il était peut-être juste possessif, persuadé que ses coups étaient justifiés quand, chez les autres, ils étaient des signes d’abus.

Il ne l’aurait jamais reconnu, mais parmi tous les aliénés qu’il combattait, Joker était celui qui le frustrait le plus, car il contredisait toutes ses espérances.

_Il faudrait des années d’études pour son cas._

C’était ce que l’infirmier Murphy lui avait expliqué. Mais la solution n’était pas impossible.

Joker ne bougea pas, mimant l’insensible quand Batman le frôla jusqu’au bout des doigts. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, le clown ricana :

« Il y a des choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien, Batou. »

Profitant de l’activité concentrée au réfectoire, Batman était retourné au bureau pour demander à l’infirmière Rachel l’autorisation de s’entretenir avec Harvey Dent et Harley Quinn.

« En même temps ?

— Non, j’aimerais voir Quinzel d’abord, puis Dent. »

D’un tiroir, l’infirmière extirpa deux feuilles qu’elle griffonna rapidement. Le style dansait de façon serrée, habitué à l’art de la paperasse pour être assez rapide.

« 14 heures pour Quinzel, 16 heures pour Dent ?

— Bien. »

À cette confirmation, Rachel Mildred apposa un tampon au bas de chaque feuille et signa d’un hiéroglyphe compliqué pour un nom pourtant simple.

« Est-ce que le Joker pourra assister à l’entretien avec Quinzel ?

— Pardon ?

— Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé au Joker, Quinzel refusera de me parler s’il n’est pas là pour la convaincre.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Joker accepterait de la convaincre ?

— Il m’a proposé cette solution lui-même. »

Elle le fixait de ce bleu d’hiver, la bouche serrée en une ligne fine. Batman comprenait pourquoi le Joker avait partagé sa crainte en prétendant que même le Smilex ne parviendrait pas à faire rire l’infirmière en chef : les lèvres parlaient dans un pincement réprobateur sans avoir besoin de moduler le moindre mot.

« Faîtes-vous confiance au Joker, monsieur Batman ? »

Le ton de la question laissait sous-entendre une surprise dubitative.

« Non. Mais sa suggestion était logique. Même lui est capable de faire preuve de bon sens de temps en temps. »

Sans changer son expression, Rachel Mildred finit par tendre les documents au détective.

« Je vous donne l’autorisation de les interroger, monsieur Batman, mais toute la responsabilité vous revient. »

Oh, ça, il avait l’habitude.

À cause du document qui ne mentionnait nulle part la présence exigée du Joker, Batman dut batailler avec les gardes pour autoriser les amants terribles à être réunis : exhiber le Joker derrière les barreaux n’aurait servi à rien. Il fallait qu’Harley soit satisfaite pour accepter de discuter avec Batman.

Et pour l’être, elle devait pouvoir toucher son amour.

Les chaînes qu’elle avait aux chevilles ne l’empêchèrent pas de s’asseoir sur les genoux du Joker et, de ses mains menottées, elle parvint à recoiffer son amant.

« Est-ce que tu souffres, poussin ? Est-ce que tes yeux te font mal ?

— C’est de ne pas pouvoir te voir qui est le plus douloureux, petit monstre !

— Il n’a pas mal, Harley.

— Je te parle pas à toi, Batnaze ! » Elle s’était retournée d’un bond pour lui faire face, les traits grimaçants. « Mon poussin ne peut plus voir et je sais que ça le fait souffrir… »

Les entendre se disputer amusait énormément le Joker.

« Ma puce, Batou aurait des questions à te poser sur Breonna.

— La copine d’Harvey ? Pourquoi ?

— Joker m’a dit que tu avais sympathisé avec elle. C’est vrai ?

— Batou insinue que je suis un menteur… »

Nouvelles injures de la part d’Harley. Gérer l’interrogatoire avec ces deux malades n’allait pas être évident.

Discuter avec Double Face serait bien plus facile, Batman n’avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus…

Il comprenait mieux cet ordre sur les plannings de faire toujours passer le Joker avant les autres patients : se débarrasser du clown dès la première heure, c’était retirer un plein de stress dès le début.

« Joker, je t’ai amené ici parce que tu m’as proposé ton aide, si tu ne coopères plus, je vais demander à ce que tu retournes dans ta cellule. »

Harley jeta ses bras du cou du Joker pour le garder contre elle.

« Non, non ! Batman ! Ne fais pas ça !

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

Elle fit une moue un peu triste, ce qui était toujours mieux que l’agressivité précédente. Joker, quant à lui, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s’il essayait de se retenir de rire ; il n’était jamais intimidé par son ennemi.

« On était pas amies, mais on a discuté plusieurs fois.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Du futur. Elle me demandait ce que j’en attendais, alors je lui disais que tant que je restais avec monsieur J, tout irait bien. Oh, et puis, elle m’a posé cette question que tous les médecins me demandent : est-ce qu’il n’y a pas un jour où je regrette d’avoir cédé à ce beau diable ! »

Elle tapota les cheveux verts avec un sourire épanoui. Sa réponse avait dû être la même qu’à cet instant, car très vite, le sourire d’Harley se transforma en ricanement si violent que son corps trembla.

La question était ridicule et absurde, et elle l’était encore aujourd’hui.

« Elle te posait la question dans un sens thérapeutique ou pour comparer son histoire avec la tienne ?

— Hum. Breonna ne regrettait pas, pas pour l’instant en tout cas, mais son histoire n’aurait jamais tenu.

— Pourquoi ?

— On parle de Breonna, Batnaze ! C’était une personne sensible, un peu dépressive sur les bords. Enfin, qui se ressemble s’assemble, c’est pour ça que Face en Deux et elle se sont rapprochés, mais elle aurait fini par démissionner ou par se tuer. »

L’option d’embrasser une carrière criminelle était impossible d’après Harley, et elle décrivait avec une lucidité surprenante cette relation qui était vouée à se terminer avec un drame.

Batman se risqua à lui révéler le compromis entre l’infirmière et sa supérieure Rachel, et ce détail ne surprit pas l’ancienne psychiatre : Harvey Dent était la seule personne proche de Breonna et une fois parti, le quotidien de l’esseulée avait été morne. Sans compter le regard de ses collègues à cause de sa relation.

Il était évident qu’elle était partie d’elle-même, surtout si l’occasion s’était présentée.

Son raisonnement logique tenait du docteur Quinzel, pourtant, il était entrecoupé de rires moqueurs, une signature d’Harley Quinn.

« Elle était sensible. Trop sensible.

— D’après ce que tu penses, Breonna ne rejoignait pas forcément Dent ?

— Il aurait fallu lui demander avant que les deux policiers la prennent pour une _piñata_ à balles. » Elle vérifia si la blague plaisait au Joker. Ce devait être une habitude, car il comprit le silence et acquiesça : la blague n’était pas excellente, mais acceptable. « Je pense qu’elle est partie parce qu’elle n’en pouvait plus ! Peut-être que sa relation n’était plus possible et qu’elle a préféré fuir avant qu’Harvey revienne. Vous imaginez, sinon ? Larguer un copain qui est un meurtrier multirécidiviste à travers les barreaux ? C’est pire que de rompre par texto ! »

Le Joker se mit à rire d’un coup :

« Celle-là est géniale, ma puce !

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que Breonna comptait rompre, Harley ? »

Harley haussa les épaules.

« Elle n’était pas faite pour cette romance et elle le savait. Elle s’en est rendue compte en discutant avec moi. »

Elle confirmait les soupçons de tout le monde : Breonna Gemini n’était pas une criminelle et sa mort avait été une malheureuse coïncidence. Mais Double Face était-il au courant ? Il était en liberté au moment où Breonna avait été tuée.

Aurait-il menti à Batman en prétendant être malheureux alors qu’il s’était vengé ? Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué le GCPD dans ce cas ?

Batman penserait à envoyer un message à Gordon. Bien sûr, le commissaire ne se fierait pas si facilement à des témoignages des malades d’Arkham, mais ceux des infirmiers, anciens collègues, avaient toute leur importance.

Que Harvey Dent ou quelqu’un d’autre soit coupable, les enquêteurs sur l’affaire devaient faire barrière aux rumeurs qui allaient circuler tôt ou tard et maintenir la vérité sur les événements, car Breonna était innocente.

Quand Batman se leva, Joker minauda à l’oreille de son amante :

« La visite conjugale est terminée, mon chaton, Batou veut déjà me ramener. »

Harley n’avait jamais paru plus enfant que lorsqu’elle adressa à Batman des yeux larmoyants. Son visage rond se détendait en une prière. Ses doigts grattaient la nuque du Joker comme pour faire ronronner un chat, pour montrer qu’elle prenait soin de lui et que personne ne risquait rien, à les laisser là ensemble encore quelques minutes de plus.

Batman ne se laissa pas attendrir : il se passa d’avertissement et écarta Harley avant de pousser le fauteuil roulant.

« Hé ! Tu n’es qu’un salaud, Batnaze ! T’entends ?!

— Ma pauvre petite Harley ! Batou, tu pourrais consulter pour soigner cette vilaine jalousie.

— J’en avais assez de vous deux. »

Les insultes d’Harley se faisaient entendre jusqu’au bout du couloir, et le Joker ne riait pas franchement comme il l’aurait fait à un autre moment pour que Batman puisse apprécier chaque menace.

En quittant le centre pénitencier, il éclata enfin de rire.

« Tu as eu toutes les informations que tu voulais et pourtant, on dirait que tu n’es pas content ! C’est que tu n’aimais pas la voir sur mes genoux, hein ? Frustré, va. Il y a quelque chose qu’on appelle la masturbation, Batou, tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait t’aider. Mais pas ce soir, s’il te plaît, je dors juste à côté. »

D’ordinaire, Batman arrivait à ne trahir aucun signe de colère ou d’ennui, mais après tous ces jours, toutes ces blagues, il céda et tendit sa main pour pincer la base du crâne du Joker. Rien de vraiment douloureux, mais assez pour le faire sursauter.

« Batou ! C’est électrique ! Ne fais pas ça alors qu’Harley m’a collé pendant un quart d’heure ! »

Bien que faible, Harvey Dent allait beaucoup mieux.

Par mesure de sécurité, il avait été ramené à sa cellule avec une télécommande pour appeler un infirmier au cas où son mal reprendrait.

Assis sur son lit, jambes croisées, Double Face était encore un peu pâle. Il jouait avec sa pièce, la tenant entre le pouce et l’index pour faire glisser la lumière de l’ampoule sur les surfaces usées. Le néon clignotait de temps en temps avec un claquement sec. De quoi rendre fou n’importe qui.

Quand Batman se tint devant les barreaux noirs, Harvey Dent ne l’accueillit pas avec une pique ou une grimace : il le fixait avec ses yeux qui semblaient appartenir à deux individus différents, mais même du côté de l’iris légèrement vitreux, il n’y avait aucune animosité.

Pendant un instant, Bruce revit dans le passé, quand le criminel était encore le procureur, le chevalier blanc, l’allié.

Mais il était devenu un individu dangereux, et s’il apprenait que Dent avait ordonné la mort de Breonna, il n’aurait pas été surpris…

« Ton enquête avance, Batman ?

— Le commissaire Gordon a reçu mon message. Ils ont les éléments en mains. »

Harvey fit disparaître la pièce dans sa main. Piégé dans sa paume, le destin se faisait oublier.

« Merci, Batman. » Et comme le justicier restait toujours là, Double Face demanda : « tu as autre chose à nous dire ?

— Maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu peux peut-être m’en dire plus sur Breonna ? Votre rencontre par exemple, vos projets.

— Nos projets ?! » Double Face s’était étranglé avant de s’autoriser un rictus. « Est-ce que t’entends ce que tu racontes, Batman ? “ _Nos projets”_.

— La plupart des couples en ont.

— Oui, ceux avec une vie stable. Et ne nous parle pas des deux dégénérés maquillés, ils sont juste l’exception qui confirme la règle. »

Double Face se leva et s’approcha :

« Pourquoi notre histoire t’intéresse ?

— Parce que Breonna est partie d’elle-même le jour où elle a été tuée. »

Harvey fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t’a dit ça ?

— L’infirmière Rachel.

— Est-ce qu’elle a dit pourquoi ?

— Non. Certains pensent qu’elle voulait… fuir. »

Les muscles de la mâchoire se contractèrent dans un mouvement sec.

« Quand tu as fui, Dent, est-ce que tu as essayé de la contacter ? Est-ce qu’elle t’aurait repoussé ?

— Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir, détective. Tout le monde est suspect jusqu’à preuve du contraire, hein ? »

La camisole orange dissimulait tout le bras qui était comme à vif, mais la main, qui portait en continuité cette odeur de brûlé, qui n’avait plus de peau saine, était d’une force bestiale malgré l’allure écorchée. Passant entre les barreaux, elle agrippa un pan de la cape du Chevalier, l’obligeant à approcher.

« Tu insinues qu’on l’a tuée ?! »

Un garde s’était approché, dégainant déjà, mais Batman lui assura d’un signe de la main qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’intervenir.

« Je n’insinue rien, Dent, mais je veux être sûr que tu n’as pas essayé de te venger. »

L’emprise sur la cape tira pour le secouer.

« Regarde-nous, Batman !

— Je te regarde, Dent.

— Tu encaisses sans broncher, hein ? Breonna n’a jamais caché son dégoût pour ce que Falcone nous a fait, mais elle nous aimait malgré ça et elle nous regardait, elle aussi. T’as vu son portait dans les journaux, non ? C’était une belle fille, une _très_ belle fille qui nous plaisait, elle était brillante et elle se dévouait à son métier. Tu devines ce que les gens pensaient : elle pourrait trouver tellement _mieux_ que Double Face. Tu nous crois assez naïfs pour ignorer que notre histoire n’allait pas durer ? » De sa main intacte, Harvey Dent montra son visage. « À cause de _ça_ , à cause de nos actes. Nous avons un dessein, Batman, et Breonna ne pouvait pas interférer, alors bien sûr que non, nous n’avions pas de projets, mais est-ce que tu crois assez dingues pour tuer la seule femme qui a pu nous aimer ? »

À regret, les doigts aux ongles calcinés relâchèrent leur prise. D’une voix plus basse, le criminel reprit :

« Il y avait tant d’affaires à régler quand nous avons fui que nous n’avons pas pris le temps de… et nous savions qu’un simple coup de fil lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Peut-être qu’elle voulait que notre histoire se termine, oui. Peut-être que notre fuite lui a fait peur. Peut-être que…

— Tu n’as parlé de ta relation à personne ? Un ennemi n’a pas essayé de t’atteindre en attaquant Breonna ?

— Non. Ces deux flics, c’étaient deux blancs-becs, le commissaire Gordon te confirmera qu’ils avaient déjà commis des fautes professionnelles. »

Batman penserait à demander. Il aurait aimé que ces deux éléments soient liés, que la mort de Breonna ait une raison logique, mais plus les témoignages s’entrecroisaient et plus l’évidence était douloureuse : son décès brutal était un drame fortuit.

« Je suis navré, Harvey.

— Ce qui ne change rien à la situation. » Rétorqua Double Face en s’éloignant. Encore quelques minutes debout et ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, nuque courbée. « Mais tu as notre reconnaissance, Batman. Tout ce qui compte, c’est que Breonna soit disculpée et que personne ne salisse sa mémoire. »

Pour le bien de Gotham.


	5. Addition d'un fantôme

“People push right past me shouting various claims

A preacher pushes me aside and asked to wash my sins

I said no, la la

If He made me in his image,

Then He’s a failure too”

Failure – Laura Marling

« Le diable est à ressort, et le tort de Dieu, c’est d’avoir lâché la détente. »

Victor Hugo, _L'homme qui rit_

Sachant qu’il se serait heurté à un refus, Batman n’avait pas redemandé à Double Face s’il suspectait une tentative d’empoisonnement de la part d’un infirmier.

L’événement avait été si discret, presque banal au sein de l’asile. C’était curieux, mais avec son point de vue extérieur, Batman avait peut-être imaginé un crime alors qu’il s’agissait là d’une erreur banale ?

Il était de nature si méfiante et cet hôpital le rendait presque craintif…

Bien sûr, il y avait ces cas de maltraitance qui, eux, étaient avérés et qui le dérangeaient, mais cette mauvaise herbe était la même que celle dans les rues de Gotham : les plus généreux essayaient de l’arracher avec la racine avant de s’apercevoir que le mal était planté trop en profondeur pour être supprimé du premier coup.

Batman avait ses combats à mener dans les quartiers de Gotham, tandis que ceux de l’asile d’Arkham étaient du ressort de Rachel Mildred.

Au moins, James Gordon avait maintenant assez d’éléments pour rendre justice à Breonna à Gotham. Sa mission était donc finie ? Devait-il rester comme Joker l’avait demandé ? Pourquoi ? Batman ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son ennemi l’avait fait venir.

Mais c’était le Joker, alors quelque chose tiraillait le justicier, le rendait aussi nerveux qu’un limier sur une piste confuse.

L’idée que Joker lui avait tendu un piège le hantait — d’une façon plus concrète que cette tache argentée qu’il apercevait certains soirs —, car à chaque instant, Batman s’attendait à entendre le clown se mettre à rire et se moquer, lui annonçant qu’il avait été naïf et négligeant !

C’était ainsi que Batman le connaissait.

Les combats contre Joker étaient toujours troublants : le clown était si rusé qu’il aurait dupé le Diable en personne. Fausse fleur avec jet d’acide, dentiers acérés à ressort, bâtons de dynamite peints comme des pétards festifs… à l’inverse, Joker pouvait présenter des revolvers plus vrais de nature qui n’étaient en fait que des jouets, ou encore des scènes de meurtre qui n’étaient que des mascarades avec des victimes juste inconscientes et couvertes de faux sang.

Le clown faisait de ses crimes des fantasmagories, des trompe-l’œil fatals, une perpétuelle roulette russe où une blague sur dix provoquait un carnage.

Le pire était que l’aliéné cherchait toujours à se dépasser pour son meilleur ennemi. Seule, Rachel serait dépassée, même avec son expérience à l’asile

La présence de Batman était à la fois dangereuse et nécessaire. Mais lui seul le connaissait.

Dans la cellule attenante à sa chambre, alors qu’il détachait Joker de son fauteuil, Batman ignorait les plaisanteries du clown. Il venait de prendre sa décision : tant qu’il n’aurait pas la certitude que le Joker ne préparait rien, il resterait à Arkham.

Et presque par défi, ce soir-là, Batman ne ligota pas le Joker à son lit.

La tache de lumière brillait encore. La nuit posait sa marque alors que la lune se noyait dans les nuages. C’était absurde. La lueur se mit à sourire par une courbe rouge.

Un sourire que Batman connaissait.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses muscles s’étaient figés.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Batou ? »

Les traits du visage de Joker devenaient plus nets. Il porta ses mains à son visage pour mimer la surprise et Batman remarqua qu’il avait ses gants en velours, des accessoires qui complétaient un costume pourpre et burlesque. Le genre de tenue qui était devenue une caractéristique du criminel.

Quand s’était-il débarrassé de sa camisole ?!

Batman devait bouger. Il _devait_ l’empêcher de fuir, mais il se sentait maintenu au matelas. Ses seules sangles étaient ses propres muscles qui se crispaient, rien d’autre ! Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?!

Joker riait et s’avança pour se pencher vers son ennemi impuissant.

« Petit Brucie, terrifié quand il n’a pas son vieil Alfred pour le protéger. »

Sans sa paralysie, Bruce en aurait sursauté.

Joker posa un genou sur le matelas et enjamba le torse immobile pour s’y asseoir. Ses mouvements étaient fluides à rendre Batman jaloux et, pour le narguer un peu plus, Joker se pencha, le recouvrant avec son propre corps. Paumes contre les épaules rigides, il fixait Bruce.

Il était capable de le voir.

Il n’était plus aveugle, c’était une certitude.

Le poids sur son torse pesait de plus en plus, mais l’idée de danger ne le faisait toujours pas réagir : Bruce ne pouvait que regarder ce démon qui le dominait. Les poutres saillantes du plafond essayaient de dessiner au Joker des ailes tordues. Des ailes de chauve-souris.

Il craignit que Joker ne commence à l’étrangler en remontant ses mains sur sa gorge. C’était le rituel de leur relation depuis des lustres. Ce serait un salut et un adieu à la fois.

Finalement, Joker se pencha si bas que sa joue frôla celle de Bruce. Une odeur de rouille — _du sang frais brûlé à la dynamite_ — s’imposa, supplantant l’idée que les incubes sentent le soufre et la résine. Avec la grâce d’un chat, le démon frôla sa victime en suivant la ligne de la mâchoire qu’il semblait connaître par cœur.

« Pauvre Batman… »

Dans la paralysie sans fin, Bruce l’entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

Un cri puissant l’avait réveillé.

La lame aiguë avait déchiré son sommeil et s’était plantée dans sa colonne vertébrale. Sa dureté s’estompa pourtant, de même que cette paralysie.

Avait-il eu une terreur nocturne ? Bruce n’en avait pas fait depuis des années… La dernière avait dû le surprendre quand il avait 17 ans, mais depuis…

« Hé, Batou ! »

La voix du Joker ne confirmait pas si le cauchemar avait pris fin : le clown était un authentique croque-mitaine, capable de s’insinuer dans les rêves, même dans les siens.

« Batou ! T’as entendu ?

— Oui. »

Un nouveau cri perça. Il venait de l’extérieur.

Le Joker se mit à rire, excité.

De son lit, Bruce aperçut les mains du clown en serres fantomatiques accrochées aux barreaux. Les lèvres rouges, en revanche, étaient trop sombres et elles disparaissaient dans la pénombre.

Il décida de se lever à son tour et s’approcha de la fenêtre, essayant d’inspecter l’extérieur.

D’ici pouvait s’apercevoir tout le cimetière et la falaise qui soutenait à bout de côte la serre de verre. Les cris semblaient avoir retenti depuis la gauche, vers le chemin qui menait au centre médical. Batman commença à se pencher quand un éclair l’aveugla une seconde. Dans l’éclat pur, la grille à la fenêtre se mit à trembler, secouée par un projectile qui venait d’atterrir : une chauve-souris figée fumait, son poil brûlé par la foudre, la gueule noircie de charbons ardents tout juste éclos.

Batman eut un mouvement de recul et serait tombé s’il ne s’était pas ressaisi à temps.

Les yeux de la chauve-souris avaient disparu en coulées sombres sur la face grimaçante.

« J’entends ton cœur battre d’ici, hé hé ! » Les doigts du Joker remuaient comme des dents en train de mordiller les barreaux. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Une… »

Non, il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui s’était passé ; le Joker en aurait ri jusqu’à l’aube.

« Je reviens, Joker. »

Pressé par le temps, il se vêtit simplement de l’exosquelette souple de son armure avant de mettre son heaume.

Quelque chose se passait et Batman n’arrivait pas à voir si des infirmiers prenaient en charge la personne qui hurlait.

« Batou ! De quoi rêvais-tu ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu m’as appelé. Dans ton sommeil. »

Batman termina de boucler sa ceinture au cas où il en aurait besoin.

« … Je ne me souviens pas. »

Malgré la fenêtre fermée, la chauve-souris brûlée diffusait une odeur infernal.

« Hé ! Tu ne m’emmènes pas avec toi ? »

Le visage lunaire du Joker se rapprocha des barreaux, évidant d’inhumanité. La longueur des lèvres et leur nuance rappelaient un loup de conte de fée. Batman se rappela de la zizanie que le clown avait semée, de même que la colère de l’infirmière Rachel.

« Non, je ne t’emmène pas. »

Il s’apprêta à ligoter le détraqué à son lit, mais un nouveau cri résonna depuis le parc. Batman n’avait plus le temps.

Il ferma la chambre en espérant que ce serait suffisant le temps d’aller voir.

Le vent créait des illusions, confondant la vie et la mort, jonglant entre mouvement et immobilité. Ses bourrasques agitaient les cheveux de Kim, laissant croire que la patiente se balançait d’elle-même au bout de sa corde, mais le corps restait lourd, tirant sur le chanvre jusqu’à lui faire chanter des gammes grinçantes.

Kim s’était pendue à un des miradors d’acier, et au sommet, le garde présent était abasourdi : comment la patiente avait-elle réussi à se pendre là, alors qu’il surveillait la zone ?

Gardes et soignants mentionnaient les cris qui n’avaient pas pu être poussés par la suicidée tout en détachant le corps. Deux hommes avaient dénoué la corde pour faire glisser Kim lentement vers le sol. Batman, accompagné de deux autres infirmiers, se rapprocha pour récupérer le corps encore chaud.

Kim n’était pas lourde, mais il s’agissait de manier la corde avec délicatesse pour la faire descendre en douceur.

Le vent souleva soudain la masse de cheveux, dévoilant ce visage rendu simiesque par la pression. La mâchoire semblait avoir grossi, les yeux étaient exorbités. Celui qui tenait la lampe torche pour éclairer la dépouille lâcha l’outil, le laissant rouler dans l’herbe.

La scène macabre replongea dans l’obscurité pendant un instant.

« Fais gaffe, David ! »

Surpassant ses émotions, David se pencha et rattrapa la lampe pour la braquer à nouveau sur la morte.

Les infirmiers et Batman réceptionnèrent enfin le corps : les soignants soutenaient les épaules tandis que le justicier tenait les chevilles, puis, ils la déplacèrent comme si elle reposait sur un lit invisible.

Quelqu’un était parti chercher un brancard à la morgue, mais ils auraient pu tout aussi bien la jeter dans le cimetière maintenant, car personne ne réclamerait la dépouille. Et Batman doutait que Quincy Sharp réclame une autopsie.

« L’infirmière Rachel a été prévenue. » Précisa un des infirmiers en rangeant son bipeur.

Les silhouettes des vivants tremblaient à cause de l’adrénaline, une réaction qui les saisissait même si la violence était une affaire courante à Arkham. Les suicides et leurs tentatives, tout comme les meurtres et leurs tentatives, étaient des aléas à Arkham qui faisaient gonfler les statistiques de l’État. Mouton noir des établissements médicaux, l’asile avait la réputation d’être un enfer déguisé en purgatoire.

Le directeur venait de sortir du manoir, encore bouffi de sommeil, descendant les marches avec précipitation. L’air fatigué confirmait son ennui, mais quand il vit que l’infirmière Rachel n’était pas là, un petit sourire satisfait se dessina.

« Mademoiselle Mildred n’est pas encore arrivée. Tant pis.

— Elle était rentrée chez elle, monsieur le directeur. » Expliqua un infirmier, un de ceux qui avait récupéré le corps de Kim avec Batman. Haut de deux mètres, son crâne chauve pointait comme une colline noire, exagérant sa taille. Sa mâchoire, glabre et solide, était lisse, ne trahissant aucune expression ; il était donc difficile de savoir si le ton sec était volontaire ou naturel. « Elle ne va pas tarder.

— Ce n’était pas nécessaire, ma présence seule suffisait.

— L’infirmière Rachel s’informe toujours sur l’état de ses pati…

— Mademoiselle Mildred ne peut plus faire grand chose pour une criminelle qui s’est pendue. » Rétorqua le directeur.

Un couinement mécanique attira leur attention : une infirmière revenait avec un brancard dont les roues produisaient un gémissement de fantôme.

Sans que personne ne l’entendit, Phoebe surgit soudain comme une damnée : bondissant d’un buisson, elle s’accrocha aux épaules de l’infirmier immense en hurlant. Il était impossible de comprendre ce cri strident qui faisait l’effet d’une aiguille dans l’oreille de l’infirmier qui se courba vers l’avant pour projeter son agresseuse au sol.

Réactif, Batman se jeta sur la femme et lui plaqua les bras au sol. Un autre infirmier put s’approcher et la menotter, un genou contre ses reins.

C’était Phoebe qui avait hurlé en continuité et attiré l’attention des gardes placés sur les miradors, laissant la voie libre à Kim.

Poignets liés, Phoebe continuait de s’agiter en gémissant.

« Emmenez-la ! » Ordonna Sharp, saisi de panique alors qu’il avait été épargné par l’aliénée. « Emmenez-la dans sa cellule et calmez-la ! »

Quand l’infirmier écarta son genou, il remarqua une tache plus sombre sur l’uniforme orange de la patiente, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il n’avait pas besoin de se pencher plus pour sentir enfin l’odeur d’urine.

« Elle est terrifiée… » Murmura le soignant, et effectivement, le corps tressautait comme celui d’un possédé. Les convulsions allaient bientôt la tordre dans des angles effrayants.

Une telle frayeur n’était pas normale, elle avait forcément une source…

« Vous avez un patient qui est un maître dans le domaine de la peur. » Lâcha Batman en essayant de maintenir Phoebe. Sans ses gantelets, il aurait senti les sueurs froides qui la couvraient.

« Crane ? C’est ridicule, il ne bouge pas de sa cellule et est surveillé régulièrement ! Emmenez-la dans sa cellule avec un calmant !

— Phoebe ne peut pas retourner dans sa cellule dans cet état. »

Par chance, l’infirmière Rachel les rejoint à ce moment-là, ses yeux scrutant la scène. Il y avait tant à analyser, tant à gérer. Elle était suivi par l’infirmier Murphy qui l’avait accueillie pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Infirmier James. » Le grand infirmier réagit avec un sursaut en entendant sa supérieure l’appeler. « Aidez l’infirmière Polly à emmener le corps de Kim. Quant à vous. » Elle s’adressait maintenant au soignant qui avait remarqué l’état de Phoebe. « Emmenez Phoebe au centre médical avec l’infirmier Luis. Ne la remettez pas dans sa cellule avant de lui avoir fait prendre une douche. J’irai la voir pour vérifier qu’elle porte un uniforme propre. »

Certes, elle était arrivée en retard, mais son sang-froid inspira son équipe qui exécuta les tâches demandées. Même le directeur Sharp dut retrouver son calme pour pouvoir rivaliser avec une telle assurance.

« Monsieur Batman, je vous remercie pour votre aide et votre sang-froid. Monsieur le directeur, nous pouvons aller dans votre bureau et discuter des mesures à prendre suite au décès de Kim… et essayer de comprendre ce qui s’est passé. »

Maintenant qu’ils étaient côte à côte, Batman remarqua que l’infirmière Rachel était en fait d’une carrure similaire à celle du directeur, mais cette femme avait une telle autorité que cette ressemblance n’était pas évidente tout de suite.

Même si elle prenait le même chemin pour rejoindre le manoir, il était évident que la chauve-souris n’était pas invitée à cette réunion nocturne. Ce qui n’empêchait pas la curiosité de l’emporter et Batman réfléchissait déjà au chemin à emprunter dans les conduits d’aération pour être le plus proche possible du bureau de Sharp.

L’infirmière s’arrêta dans le hall, le fixant. Avait-elle deviné ses intentions ? Allait-elle le mettre en garde ?

« En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit, monsieur Batman. »

Quincy Sharp se contenta d’un signe de tête ; il aurait préféré esquiver l’entretien avec Mildred…

Dans un premier temps, Batman suivit le trajet pour rejoindre la chambre. Il ne croisa personne : le suicide de Kim et la liberté de Phoebe avaient attiré l’attention des soignants. De plus, Joker ne représentant plus un problème avec Batman pour le maintenir, cette partie du manoir avait sacrifié ses effectifs pour les autres bâtiments.

Depuis quatre nuits, le garde qui avait été assigné dans le couloir était parti rejoindre ses collègues au centre pénitencier, mais Batman restait attentif.

Il s’attendait à des bruits de pas étouffés par les tapis longilignes, mais ce fut un écho de sifflement que Batman entendit. La mélodie était si lente qu’elle ne pouvait s’entendre qu’en se concentrant pendant plusieurs secondes. Un merle de nuit. Batman se figea et attendit, espérant orienter le son, mais la source restait immobile. Puis, elle s’arrêta pour laisser place au silence.

Se tenant au milieu du couloir sombre, la chauve-souris ne bougea pas, attendant encore un instant. Il devait pourtant rejoindre un conduit et s’approcher du bureau, car Sharp n’accepterait pas de consacrer plus de vingt minutes à l’infirmière. Batman ne pouvait pas arriver en retard.

Au bout d’un couloir adjacent, une grille assez large pour lui permettre de s’infiltrer tenait à l’aide de deux vis seulement. Il n’était pas difficile de fuir d’Arkham avec si peu d’entretien…

En replaçant la grille derrière lui, donnant l’illusion d’un conduit intact, Batman songea que le sifflement entendu venait certainement du Joker. Il n’y avait personne dans cette aile, il en était sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que lui…

Une fois dans le tunnel, il n’entendit rien d’autre que son frôlement contre les parois rigides. Le sifflement était bien terminé.

Joker pouvait siffler autant qu’il le voulait, tant qu’il n’essayait pas de s’échapper, ce n’était pas son problème.

Batman glissait, avançant en s’aidant de ses genoux et de ses coudes. En prenant son temps, il évaluait mieux le chemin qu’il devait emprunter. Au moins, il était au même étage que le bureau, ce qui lui éviterait de se laisser tomber ou de grimper dans les conduits.

Lorsqu’il reconnut la voix du directeur au loin, il accéléra un peu.

« … aucun intérêt si la famille ne demande rien !

— Vous savez bien, monsieur le directeur, que Kim n’avait plus de famille. L’autopsie ne pourra se faire que sur votre demande. Je ne doute pas que la patiente se soit suicidée, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous fier uniquement à nos suppositions, pas après ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Dent. »

Pour rassurer certains patients et accentuer son emprise maternelle — volontairement ou non —, l’infirmière employait d’habitude les prénoms, mais elle appelait encore l’ancien procureur par son nom en souvenir de cette marque de respect.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Je surveille simplement la santé de nos patients, monsieur le directeur. Tous les symptômes de monsieur Dent ressemblaient à une overdose.

— Mais il va mieux depuis !

— … Oui. Il va mieux. »

Elle n’avait acquiescé qu’après un silence, fatiguée par l’entêtement de Sharp.

Batman se souvenait de l’état de Double Face, de son visage cireux, de ses spasmes, de sa fatigue. Il avait frôlé la mort et il n’aurait jamais pu s’en remettre tout seul. Les soignants savaient quel mal ils avaient guéri. Savaient-ils qu’un de leur collègue avait exagéré la dose des médicaments ? Était-ce une erreur courante pour que personne n’en parle ?

« Monsieur Dent a eu plus de chance que Sally.

— Sally ?

— Sally Anderson.

— Ah ! » Ç’avait été un cri dégoûté plus que de surprise. « Pourquoi vous me parlez d’elle ?

— Il est de notre devoir de s’assurer que les soignants s’occupent correctement des patients, monsieur le directeur. » Rachel Mildred avait occulté la question et le « notre » avait été souligné pour attirer l’attention de Sharp et le ramener au sujet initial. « Les erreurs dans les calculs de dose ne doivent pas devenir une habitude.

— Ces criminels sont plus intimidants que les patients d’un autre hôpital, mademoiselle Rachel, il suffit qu’un infirmier pense que deux comprimés de plus peuvent accélérer les effets pour…

— Il y a Phoebe également. » Encore une fois, elle lui coupa la parole au lieu d’entendre l’absurdité : un infirmier ne devait _pas_ penser de cette façon. Si un infirmier imaginait que 20 milligrammes supplémentaires réduisaient les délais d’effet, alors c’était un abruti.

À Sharp les techniques militaires, mais qu’il laisse la médecine aux personnes compétentes.

Rachel Mildred était plus intimidante qu’une mère supérieure, pourtant, Batman appréciait son investissement : le travail de Quincy Sharp, il l’avait déjà noté, n’était pas suffisant pour cet établissement. Les nombreuses fuites et les combats récurrents à Gotham le prouvaient.

« Il faut vérifier que ces incidents n’ont pas de rapport.

— Vous voulez une enquête, miss Mildred ?

— Oui, c’est ce que je veux dire, monsieur le directeur. »

Quincy Sharp se justifia à propos de la réputation de l’hôpital : depuis le début du mois, il y avait eu l’attaque du Joker à la parade du 4 juillet, celle de Killer Croc avant d’être ramené, l’assaut de Double Face contre le GCPD et le tribunal, son malaise quelques jours plus tard, la fuite de Phoebe et de Kim en comptant le suicide de celle-ci…

« Sans oublier la présence de Batman ! Combien de temps compte-t-il rester ?

— C’est à lui d’en décider. Même si le Joker aura son mot à dire. »

Sans avoir besoin de le voir, Batman imagina la grimace du directeur _Sharpy_.

Deux semaines après le tout premier séjour du Joker à Arkham avaient suffit pour que le directeur se mette à détester avec vigueur son patient le plus célèbre.

« Vous savez que si vous renvoyez Batman, le Joker portera plainte et… l’hôpital sera tourné en ridicule. »

Batman eut un sourire en coin : elle savait choisir les bons arguments pour mieux influencer le directeur.

« N’en parlons plus. » Coupa Sharp. « Je signerais l’accord pour l’autopsie dans la matinée, je signerai tout ce que vous voudrez pour l’enquête, pourvu qu’il y ait quelque chose à trouver, mademoiselle Mildred, ou je vous laisserai vous justifier auprès de notre comptable. »

Ce n’était pas un problème qui l’effrayait : l’asile d’Arkham avait laissé bon nombre d’affaires mariner dans l’indifférence, maintenant que le couvercle allait être soulevé, une quantité de bestioles allait jaillir. Elle en était certaine.

« Écoutez, mademoiselle, il est bientôt 4 heures du matin et…

— Je comprends, monsieur le directeur. Je ne comptais pas rentrer chez moi après ce qui s’est passé, je serai donc au centre médical à l’aube pour récupérer les documents prêts. »

Cette joute administrative avait rangé Batman du côté de Rachel Mildred. Il ignorait s’il pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance, mais il l’espérait. Maintenant, comment proposer son aide dans cette enquête sans avouer qu’il les avait épiés ?

Par précaution, Batman préféra attendre plusieurs minutes après le départ de l’infirmière et du directeur du bureau : une sortie précipitée aurait donné lieu à une rencontre gênante.

Enfin, dans le calme le plus total, la chauve-souris rebroussa chemin et retrouva l’accès qu’elle avait emprunté pour entrer dans le conduit. Batman revissa un peu plus les boulons pour ne pas reproduire la négligence de l’asile.

Au dehors, la nuit semblait s’éclaircir malgré les nuages. En tant qu’animal nocturne, Batman était habitué à ces nuances différentes et avait appris à les reconnaître, trouvant une heure plus grise, plus bleue ou plus parme qu’une autre. Différents bruit — circulations, hululements… — se diluaient aussi selon la progression de la nuit, mais un silence sectionnait toujours le temps entre l’heure des couche-tard et celle des lève-tôt.

Dans la chambre, en revanche, c’était une autre nuit, et celle-ci était d’un noir total. Les mains du Joker n’étaient plus agrippées aux barreaux, son sourire s’était rangé dans l’ombre. Peut-être qu’il dormait.

Si Bruce se couchait bientôt, il pourrait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Sans bruit, il retira l’exosquelette fin.

« Alors, Batou ? » Il sursauta. « Tu vas me raconter ce qui s’est passé ? »

Non, il n’avait pas l’intention de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé, mais c’était uniquement par fierté, car avant la prochaine nuit, tous les internés apprendront le suicide de Kim.

Et puis, si Batman voulait satisfaire sa curiosité à propos de Sally Anderson avant de se coucher, il pouvait demander au Joker.

Il enfila le pantalon de pyjama et alluma la lampe. Hors de question de s’entretenir avec lui dans le noir.

En fin de compte, Joker n’était pas dans son lit : il s’était allongé par terre, les jambes étendues contre le mur, mains croisées sur le ventre. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient fixer le vague.

Batman s’installa sur le rebord du lit et lui apprit que Kim était morte.

« J’attends la chute, Batou.

— Il n’y a pas chute…

— Mais comment elle est morte ? Soit tu ne dis rien, soit tu m’expliques tout !

— Elle s’est pendue à un mirador. »

L’annonce eut l’effet d’une bonne nouvelle : le Joker se mit à ricaner et ses mains se décroisèrent pour maintenir ses côtes. Batman restait de marbre.

Le fou s’arrêta tout d’un coup :

« Mais qu’est-ce que Phoebe faisait là ? »

Joker surprit Batman : même si l’aliéné avait reconnu les cris quand la patiente avait martelé leur porte la dernière fois, Batman ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il comprenne que c’était bien Phoebe qui avait hurlé. Les autres soignants ne l’avaient déduit qu’ _après_ l’agression contre l’infirmier James.

Batman aurait pu se méfier, mais après tout, Joker n’était pas son égal pour rien. Cette folie exubérante n’empêchait pas une perspicacité acérée.

« Je ne sais pas. L’infirmière Rachel a demandé une enquête.

— Sharpy va faire mine d’oublier d’ici demain, comme d’habitude.

— Ça m’étonnerait qu’il esquive, cette fois.

— Tu as l’air bien sûr de toi. » Joker avait tourné son visage sur lui et il se mit à rire. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as aidé la bonne Rachel ? »

Bruce ne lui répondit pas, mais il glissa doucement du lit et s’approcha des barreaux. La voix du Joker avait tendance à porter et il espérait qu’en prenant un ton de confidence, Joker l’imiterait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Sally Anderson ? »

Joker plia ses jambes et tapota ses genoux en gloussant, le regard perdu, cherchant à situer la présence du justicier.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Comment elle est morte.

— Demande à Sharpy et regarde bien comment ses genoux tremblent quand il essaie de répondre ! »

Ça, il n’en doutait pas, mais ce n’était pas ce qui intéressait le détective.

« Apparemment, Dent a failli mourir de la même façon, alors dis-moi. Dis-moi quand est-ce que c’est arrivé.

— Mais tu as l’air d’en savoir déjà plus que tu ne veux bien le dire ! »

Joker roula sur le côté et s’installa pour s’asseoir en tailleur, jubilant comme une adolescente à sa première soirée pyjama. Un peu plus et il aurait proposé de jouer à action ou vérité. Encore.

Leurs échanges de questions-réponses n’étaient finalement qu’une autre version de ce jeu.

« C’est arrivé… le mois dernier.

— Qui était-elle ?

— Elle a tué ses trois enfants et a tenté de se suicider après, mais la petite Sally a manqué de conviction. Elle s’est rendue compte que c’était plus facile d’étrangler ses gamins que de se tirer une balle dans la tête. »

Forcément, si elle était internée à Arkham, c’était que Sally Anderson avait commis un crime. Le père des enfants n’avait certainement pas réclamé d’enquête après sa mort, et il avait encore moins porté plainte contre l’hôpital…

« Il s’était passé quelque chose, avant ?

— Ah ah ! Oh oui ! » Joker tapa dans ses mains. « Elle avait tenu Sharpy en otage ! T’aurais vu ça, Batou ! Sally a disparu de sa cellule un soir ! Elle est passée par les égouts, je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour ne pas se faire attraper par Croc… mais passons ! Elle a réussi à s’infiltrer jusqu’au bureau de ce bon vieux dirlo la même nuit. » Louchant comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il faisait une imitation de Quincy Sharp, Joker mima un air offensé. « Que faîtes-vous là, dans _mon_ bureau, espèce de _dégénérée_ ?!… Hé hé ! Sharpy n’a pas eu le temps de donner l’alerte : Sally l’a menacé avec un stylo à la base de sa gorge. »

La mort de Sally Anderson était bien suspecte : il y avait les erreurs de dosage et il y avait les meurtres. Le refus du directeur de s’investir dans les morts des patients — des _criminels_ — avait toujours été interprété par Bruce comme un signe de mépris : trop d’argent, trop de considération pour des malades que tout Gotham voulait oublier. Et si c’était pour _dissimuler_ quelque chose ?

« Personne n’a vu quelque chose de suspect dans la mort de Sally ?

— C’est toi, le détective, Batou.

— Rachel Mildred a demandé une enquête ?

— Que Sharpy a refusé. » Répondit Joker en haussant les épaules. « Surtout après ce qui s’était passé ! »

Pourtant, Quincy Sharp n’avait eu aucun litige avec Harvey Dent, pas plus que d’habitude en tout cas.

« Est-ce que Sharp a des affinités particulières avec un infirmier ?

— C’est adorable, Batou : tu penses vraiment que Sharpy s’intéresse à quelqu’un d’autre que sa petite personne et son asile ! »

Plus il réfléchissait et moins Batman voyait le directeur Sharp se lancer dans ce genre d’entreprise : les risques étaient trop gros, surtout avec Rachel Mildred en tant qu’infirmière en chef.

Et puis, il ne croisait que rarement les infirmiers ou les médecins, jugeant les gardes plus utiles.

Non, ce ne devait pas être lui…

Mais l’absence de culpabilité de Sharp n’empêchait pas cette dernière théorie : un coupable se cachait parmi les infirmiers. Après tout, c’était une phénomène courant : avec un tel pouvoir, certains soignants jouaient entre la vie et la mort. Au lieu d’être tenté de presser la gâchette d’une arme, ils appuyaient sur le piston d’une seringue pour injecter une overdose.

L’ennui était que les patients ne seraient jamais libérés et que la ville ne pouvait qu’être soulagée d’apprendre qu’un criminel était mort entre les murs d’Arkham. Cela faisait quelques dangers de moins.

Le cadre était idéal pour un tel criminel !

« Tu ne me donneras toujours aucun nom, Joker ?

— Je peux t’en donner plusieurs ! Par ordre alphabétique ou d’ancienneté ?

— … Comme tu veux. La liste est longue ?

— Hum. J’allais te nommer tous le personnel en fait : il y a Willey Abbot, Lucas Adams, Aubrey Bolt… oh non, attends, j’avais oublié Leon Alvarez !

— Arrête. »

Le Joker n’était toujours pas prêt à coopérer.

Laissé à lui-même avec ses suppositions, Batman songea tout de même à chercher des ennemis communs entre Sally et Double Face pour ne négliger aucune piste.

« Je reste, Joker. Je ne sais pas si tu m’as fait venir pour me faire perdre du temps ou si tu veux vraiment que je découvre quelque chose, mais je reste. »

À sa surprise, Joker n’éclata pas de rire. Il se contenta d’un sourire en croissant de lune. Batman aurait donné cher pour traduire ce rictus et confirmer ses doutes.

À l’aube, des coups polis et réguliers retentirent contre la porte. Batman prit un instant pour dissimuler son visage car le soleil, bien qu’encore timide, éclairait assez la chambre-cellule.

« Entrez. »

C’était l’infirmier Murphy avec le fauteuil roulant.

« Bonjour tous les deux ! Je suis désolé, Batman, vous, vous avez le droit à une grasse mat’, mais pas Joker.

— Allez, Murphy ! » Plaisanta le criminel depuis son lit comme s’ils étaient trois colocataires. « Le suicide de Kim est très grave, je propose un jour férié en sa mémoire ! Il faudrait des jours fériés pour chaque patient décédé !

— Comment tu sais que… » Mais Murphy ravala sa question en jetant un œil à Batman. Il ignorait pourquoi le justicier lui avait confié ce qui s’était passé, lui qui avait la réputation d’être taciturne, mais il imaginait sans peine Joker lui faire du chantage. Des informations contre quelques heures de calme pour dormir, par exemple… Avec Batman, le Joker devait tenir ses engagements.

« À tout à l’heure, Batou ! »

Une fois seul, plutôt que de se rendormir, Bruce contacta Alfred pour lui demander de réunir toutes les informations qu’il pouvait obtenir sur Sally Anderson, notamment si elle avait participé à des activités criminelles.

Batman espérait que, malgré le suicide de Kim, il pourrait demander à l’infirmière Rachel de s’entretenir avec Dent à nouveau.

« Murphy, si tu devais faire un portrait psychologique de Batou, quel serait ton diagnostic ?

— J’en sais rien, Joker… Toi d’abord, tu connais le jargon aussi bien que moi.

— Oh non, tu vas te moquer de moi… ! » Il faudrait être fou pour se moquer de cet agent du chaos, songea Murphy. Finalement, Joker ne se fit pas prier longtemps. « Si tu veux mon avis, je dirais qu’il souffre de dysthymie, de troubles érectiles et du syndrome du mauvais goût vestimentaire.

— Hum. C’est un diagnostic intéressant… »

Dans l’allée longiligne, tout en poussant le fauteuil, Murphy jeta un œil aux sangles. Elles semblaient solides. Avant de quitter la cellule, l’infirmier s’était assuré de serrer assez pour que le Joker ne tente aucun mouvement, sans abuser pour ne pas s’attirer sa colère.

Aux débuts du clown, certains soignants avaient tenté de le maltraiter. Aucun n’était encore vivant pour en parler.

« Allez ! Ton avis maintenant !

— Je trouve son armure plutôt cool.

— _Ses gadgets_ sont cools, Murphy, ne confonds pas tout.

— Pourquoi tu veux que je diagnostique Batman ? Sans entretien, sans anamnèse, c’est assez compliqué.

— Je ne connais pas son anamnèse non plus, Murph’ Murph’ ! »

Ils passèrent près du mirador où s’était pendue Kim. La corde avait été coupée et déposée à la morgue avec le corps. Malgré le choc et le poids de la pendue, il n’y avait aucune empreinte, aucun coup sur la barrière en acier : la mort de Kim n’avait laissé aucune trace et si personne à l’asile ne s’en souvenait, elle serait oubliée sur des documents administratifs d’ici quelques mois.

Tout le monde avait été surpris que Quincy Sharp signe un accord pour l’autopsie. C’était presque un traitement de faveur !

« Je suis sûr d’un truc, Joker : tu connais Batman mieux que moi. »

Murphy n’en doutait pas : ils ignoraient leurs passés respectifs, leurs véritables identités… mais après toutes ces années, les deux ennemis avaient établi des profils, des états d’esprit et des philosophies qui dessinaient le contraste qu’ils formaient.

C’était plus que la relation familière entre le visage du Joker et les phalanges du justicier.

« Mais ne dirais-tu pas que mon amitié avec Batou pourrait fausser mon diagnostic, justement ?

— … Peut-être. » Amitié ? Diagnostic ? Murphy n’aurait jamais employé ces mots-là. Comme Joker insista à nouveau, l’infirmier hasarda quelques troubles sans trop y croire. Il restait trop admiratif du Chevalier noir pour être insultant ou sceptique.

« Rien qui mérite un internement selon toi ?

— C’est sûr que c’est original de se déguiser en chauve-souris géante et de combattre le crime, mais c’est une solution alternative à la police. Ses méthodes ont des origines logiques. »

Il y avait des convictions et des idéaux qui n’avaient pas à être exposés comme des troubles ; selon Murphy, seule la souffrance générée devait être le fil conducteur d’une thérapie.

Le mal ressenti ou, dans le cas des patients à Arkham, du mal infligé.

Mais tout cela ennuierait le Joker.

« Pourquoi tu tiens à établir un diagnostic pour Batman ?

— Parce que je voudrais qu’il reste ici. Tu imagines combien ce serait drôle ?! Il pourrait garder son masque, bien sûr, Jervis a bien le droit d’avoir ses chapeaux tant qu’il est gentil. Mais Batou ! Ici ! Oh, ce serait fantastique ! »

Le portail qui menait à la partie ouest d’Arkham se referma avec un soupir lourd. La vie avait déjà repris son cours à l’asile et, au loin, Murphy aperçut Jonathan Crane. Une tension apparut entre ses épaules.

« Mais tu sais, Murph’ Murph’, il ne faudrait pas _effrayer_ Batou.

— S’il ne devient pas patient, » rétorqua l’infirmier, « demande-lui de devenir médecin, dans ce cas.

— Allons, Murphy ! Tu es ridicule. »

Joker retrouva pourtant le sourire. Cela ne le rendait pas moins menaçant, mais tant que Murphy l’amusait, il garderait sa bonne humeur.

Si l’infirmière Rachel lui avait demandé comment il se sentait, c’était par pure politesse : elle n’ignorait pas que Batman avait vu pire que des suicides. De la même façon que les soignants, le détective reprenait son quotidien, affecté mais aux aguets, laissant la tragédie devenir un événement qui méritait son attention pour la comprendre.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Batman préféra laisser l’infirmière Rachel aborder ce suicide elle-même, malheureusement elle n’en fit rien et il fut contraint de parler seulement de Double Face.

Rachel Mildred fut surprise par sa requête : c’était la troisième fois qu’il souhaitait s’entretenir avec Harvey Dent, alors elle lui proposa, sans grande chaleur, son aide. Elle suspectait une perte de temps.

« Que cherchez-vous, monsieur Batman ? Y a-t-il un sujet que vous essayez d’aborder avec mon patient et dont il refuse de parler ?

— Je cherche surtout des liens entre plusieurs affaires, infirmière Rachel. Je pense que ce sera mon dernier entretien avec Dent, si c’est ce qui vous inquiète. »

Ainsi, il lui faisait comprendre qu’il avait conscience d’abuser du privilège qu’elle lui laissait. Ce n’était pourtant pas un mensonge : il écartait les dernières théories.

Satisfaite, l’infirmière en chef signa le papier et laissa Batman rencontrer à nouveau Double Face dans la journée.

Personne n’avait pleuré la disparition de Kim, alors l’idée de réparer le corps n’effleura que brièvement l’esprit de Humphry Dumpler. À part des cervicales déboîtées, il n’y avait rien d’autre à reconstruire.

Il avait été facile de chasser ces pensées. Son médecin serait heureux de l’apprendre.

Le géant n’avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Diaz qu’en fin de journée, et alors que midi approchait, il était autorisé à se promener dans le jardin. Il était le seul patient à pouvoir parcourir cette allée de rosiers avec seulement une paire de menottes aux mains rattachée à son tour de taille.

Pour passer le temps avant le déjeuner, il avait été tenté de s’asseoir par terre et de cueillir une rose pour arracher tous les pétales avant de les recomposer autour du pistil, mais il savait que ce jeu aurait mis Ivy en colère.

Finalement, Humphry prit place sur un banc encore humide. Il avait laissé celui resté sec sous l’aulne pour une infirmière, Pam.

Craintif, le patient évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Impossible de savoir si c’était Pam qui l’intimidait ou le Joker, ligoté dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Paaaam. » Même à une vingtaine de mètres, Humphry entendait le clown distinctement. « Pam, tu veux bien me libérer ? Je te dirais un secret.

— Non, Joker, je ne peux pas te libérer. »

Il insistait malgré tout en se penchant vers elle, mais l’infirmière avait les yeux rivés sur un morceau de feuille de papier. Si Pam espérait l’ignorer ainsi, la méthode était vouée à l’échec.

« Tu préfères une blague, alors ? Tu as raison, c’est mon point fort ! Quel est le point commun entre une maman et un népiophile ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir…

— Un bébé est le plus beau cadeau que la vie peut leur faire ! »

Il s’esclaffa, son front partant vers l’avant. Sa tempe toucha presque l’épaule de l’infirmière qui s’écarta. Le morceau de papier lui échappa des doigts, mais elle le rattrapa à temps pour le rouler en boule.

Des soignants commençaient à s’organiser quand les portes du centre médical s’ouvrirent en grand. L’infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva pour conduire le Joker.

Après le déjeuner, Harvey Dent accueillit Batman avec la même surprise dubitative que Rachel. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, le détective lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Est-ce que tu étais proche de Sally Anderson ?

— Celle qui est morte le mois dernier ? Pas du tout. »

Batman avait redouté une impasse, mais il ne s’attendait pas à se confronter à un mur.

« Tu ne lui as jamais confié la moindre mission ? Même un simple message à transmettre ?

— Nous ne lui avons jamais adressé la parole. Pourquoi tu insistes ?

— Tu as failli mourir de la même façon. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? »

L’ancien procureur grogna en haussant les épaules. Il finit par se lever pour s’approcher.

D’ordinaire, il aimait être face à Batman, celui qu’il tenait pour responsable de l’attaque des Falcone, car ainsi, Dent pouvait défier le justicier de détourner le regard. Mais jamais la pudeur ne lui faisait baisser les yeux devant ce visage décomposé par l’acide, cet œil exorbité, cette mâchoire mise à nue.

Aujourd’hui, Dent oubliait ce plaisir de martyr : il essayait de sonder le Chevalier noir.

« C’est notre affaire, Batman. Nous savons qui a fait ça et nous le lui ferons payer nous-mêmes.

— Tu confirmes que c’était une tentative de meurtre ?!

— Nous n’en avons jamais douté. »

Non, il refusait l’aide du justicier : Harvey Dent avait été le Chevalier blanc, alors il n’avait pas l’intention d’être au même niveau que les petites gens de Gotham à qui Batman avait juré des jours meilleurs.

Le criminel allait appliquer sa propre justice.

« Qui, Harvey ? Qui a essayé de t’empoisonner ? Si Sally Anderson était la première victime, il a raté son coup avec toi et recommencera !

— Sors ce nom de ta tête, Batman ! Sally Anderson n’a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

Les affaires n’étaient pas liées ? Batman en doutait. Les aliénés étaient des criminels et leurs activités les rattrapaient bien souvent jusqu’ici, entre ces murs capitonnés, mais la proximité des deux crimes dérangeait le détective et il y penserait tant qu’il ne serait pas certain que ces cas étaient isolés.

« Ta pièce. Pile, tu me donnes un nom, face, tu gardes ton secret.

— Ah ah ! Tu es fin psychologue, Batman. » Se moqua Harvey en soulevant néanmoins sa pièce. « Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de chance. »

Double Face lança la pièce et la récupéra d’un mouvement vif, façonné par l’habitude. Batman fut soulagé en voyant les doigts s’ouvrir sur la face pile.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on disait ? Chanceux.

— Dis-moi qui a essayé de te tuer.

— Black Mask. »

Batman fronça les sourcils.

Roman Sionis, depuis l’apparition des criminels tel que Joker, Double Face, Mr. Freeze ou Poison Ivy, avait perdu de son emprise sur Gotham. De parrain redouté, il avait été relégué au second plan, dans l’ombre de détraqués plus excentriques. Son masque noir ne terrifiait pas ces nouveaux ennemis, ses méthodes étaient trop banales pour être efficaces.

Si Batman n’avait pas connaissance de tous les conflits qui divisaient ces génies du crime, il n’était pas surpris que Double Face et Black Mask aient un différend à régler.

« Il aurait soudoyé un infirmier pour qu’il t’empoisonne ?

— Il ne fait pas dans la mise en scène, contrairement à ton ami le clown.

— Quel infirmier s’est occupé de toi, ce soir-là ? » Le nom du soignant ou de la soignante était bien plus important. Batman ne niait pas la possibilité d’une attaque venant de l’extérieur, mais la piste de la maltraitance — voire de l’exécution — était encore à exploiter.

« Nous ne nous en souvenons plus. »

Impossible de savoir si c’était vrai ou un mensonge pour que Double Face exécute jalousement sa vengeance. Rendre la monnaie de la pièce était un principe auquel l’ancien procureur tenait.

« Je n’abandonnerai pas comme ça, Dent. Tu as déjà fui Arkham et tu as failli être empoisonné, volontairement, même si rien ne le confirme pour le moment, alors je te conseille de faire profil bas pour l’instant.

— Le souci, Batman, c’est qu’avec une gueule comme la nôtre, on ne peut jamais faire profil bas. » Harvey venait de saisir un des barreaux, rendant la proximité menaçante. « On t’a demandé de t’occuper uniquement de Breonna, pas de ce qui se passe à l’asile.

— L’injustice sera toujours mon affaire, Dent. Joker m’a fait venir et je ne partirai pas avant d’être sûr qu’il n’y a aucune menace à Arkham. »

Double Face éclata de rire : les chairs sur sa joue gauche se tendirent comme des cordes de guitare, tirant sur les tendons et lissant les muscles.

« Ah ! Tu imagines que Joker t’a fait venir pour que tu nous rendes service à tous ?!

— Je n’ai pas dit ça.

— Il t’a fait venir pour te faire perdre du temps, Batman ! C’est un malade, c’est le plus malade de nous tous ! »

Alerté par cette colère, un garde s’approcha mais Batman lui assura d’un signe de main que tout allait bien.

Harvey ne lui apprendrait plus rien, mais avant de partir, Batman lui rappela un détail douloureux :

« Contrairement à toi, Dent, j’ai une certaine liberté ici et j’ai plus de chances de traîner les coupables en justice avant que tu ne les tues par vengeance. Inutile de te presser, tu n’auras pas le temps d’agir.

— On verra, Batman. »

À la télévision, ils passaient de vieux épisodes de _Friends_ , mais personne ne riait dans la salle commune.

Victor Zsasz était plongé dans une partie de cartes avec Dimitri. Les cartes se posaient sur la table de façon frénétique ; impossible de savoir s’il s’agissait d’un jeu de stratégie ou de rapidité. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, Edward Nigma les observait, un sourire en coin : il voyait plus loin que ce jeu dérisoire.

Il restait une petite heure avant l’heure du repas et la faim commençait à se faire sentir dans certains estomacs.

Les gardes et les soignants étaient, comme d’habitude, postés à tous les recoins, veillant à ce que les interactions restent cordiales.

Mais elles étaient _trop_ cordiales au goût du Joker : le suicide de Kim était déjà oublié par la plupart des internés, mais le calme persistait.

Attaché à son fauteuil roulant, attendant le retour de Batman, Joker se redressa un peu et se mit à devancer les répliques de l’épisode de la série. Parfois, il se trompait et c’était pire, car son improvisation couvrait le son de la série, empêchant ceux devant la poste de télévision d’écouter.

« Arrête, Joker ! » S’insurgea un patient, mais le clown continuait. « Joker ! Arrête ou tu vas le regretter !

— Oh, excuse-moi, Al, tu disais ? Tu me menaçais, je crois ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi ce qu’il y a au menu de la torture d’un pédophile. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, freluquet, donc je suppose que le viol ne sera pas au programme ? Si ? »

Le dénommé Al préféra se rasseoir après un grognement. Il supplia du regard les gardes quand Joker se remit à parler par-dessus _Friends_.

« Joker. Arrête. »

À présent, le clown gloussait. Les infirmiers savaient qu’il était impossible de laisser le Joker dans un coin de la pièce, seul comme un meuble : l’excitation purement infantile le rendait bavard, agaçant, capricieux… Personne ne pouvait l’ignorer, car le clown ramenait toujours l’attention vers lui.

De mauvaises habitudes avaient été prises depuis l’arrivée de Batman, comme au GCPD : les infirmiers ne voulaient plus se confronter à ce criminel fatiguant et ils optaient pour la facilité, demandant le soutien de Batman.

En fait, les soignants avaient remarqué un avantage avec la présence de Batman : quand le justicier était dans les parages, Joker ne s’intéressait plus qu’à son ennemi. Les autres patients, gardes ou infirmiers ne représentaient plus le moindre intérêt ! Alors, au lieu de le traîner vers une cellule d’isolement — qui ne faisait que rarement son effet sur quelqu’un comme le Joker —, ils utilisaient Batman en appât.

D’une façon, ils l’agitaient devant l’interné comme ils auraient agité une souris au bout d’un fil pour captiver un chat.

Même si l’infirmier James n’était pas fier de ce stratège établi avec ses collègues, il se débarrassa du sentiment de honte et se dirigea vers l’aile où s’entretenaient Dent et le justicier. Dès qu’il croiserait Batman, il lui expliquerait que le Joker était d’humeur trop taquine pour les autres détenus-patients et qu’il vaudrait mieux le ramener dans sa cellule. Cellule dont la clé n’était en possession que de Batman. Cellule dont la sécurité était uniquement assurée par Batman.

Comme c’était accommodant !

Que Joker souhaite réellement faire perdre du temps au détective ou non, cela ne changeait rien au fait que la zizanie qu’il semait était un frein à l’enquête.

Avant d’être rattrapé par l’infirmier James, Batman avait eu l’intention de se rendre au bureau de l’infirmière Rachel pour vérifier les plannings le soir de l’empoisonnement de Dent, et voilà qu’il devait — une fois de plus — s’isoler avec le Joker.

L’effet attendu ne manqua pas : au moment où Batman saisit le fauteuil roulant, Joker devina l’identité de son chauffeur et s’en réjouissait.

« Ces gens ne sont pas assez bien pour nous, Batou, allons trouver un petit coin rien que pour nous deux !

— Le coin dont tu parles, Joker, c’est ta cage.

— Qui s’aligne avec la tienne ! »

Batman se demanda si l’infirmière Rachel serait vraiment en colère s’il assommait le clown avant de le ligoter à son lit ? L’idée était vraiment tentante, mais leurs relations s’étaient radoucies et, pour pouvoir mener son enquête, il fallait que les choses restent en l’état.

Emmener Joker avec lui n’était même pas une option : même si, par miracle, le patient se montrait sage, sa présence aurait inquiété les soignants et les gardes.

Batman devait le ramener à la cellule et trouver le planning des infirmiers dans les plus brefs délais. Il était libre de ses mouvements, bien sûr, mais laisser le Joker sans surveillance lui ajoutait un poids, un malaise.

Devant la grille qui séparait leur chambre, cherchant toujours une solution, Batman détachait le criminel.

Une fois libre, le Joker le surprit en jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Batman essaya de se dégager de l’étreinte, mais Joker s’accrochait et se maintenait à lui d’assez près pour pouvoir murmurer.

« Batou, écoute-moi. Ne t’embête pas à retourner au centre médical pour les plannings : Sharpy a toutes les copies. Attends que tout le monde aille au réfectoire et va dans le bureau de Sharpy. Inspecte le second meuble à gauche de la marionette Scarface.

— Comment tu…

— Comment je sais ce que tu cherches ? Parce que j’ai lu tous les Agatha Christie et que je sais comment tu réfléchis, Bat-bat. Comment je sais que les plannings sont là-bas ? » Batman sentit le Joker hausser les épaules ; la pointe de sa pommette s’étira dans un sourire et rencontra la joue du justicier. La proximité lui rappela sa paralysie nocturne. « Si tu ne veux pas tomber sur un garde, tu peux utiliser la grille de ventilation. Tu pourras accéder à la salle de bains sans avoir besoin de sortir dans le couloir. »

Batman recula avec un mouvement brusque et saisit les mains derrière sa nuque, obligeant le Joker à relâcher son étreinte. Ce malade ne l’aiderait jamais par simple bonté.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe, Joker ? Est-ce qu’un infirmier essaie de tuer des patients ?

— Je sais que tous les internés voudraient tuer les infirmiers ! Et l’inverse est sûrement vrai ! »

Qu’est-ce qu’il préparait ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils préparaient ?

Les yeux du Joker étaient humides et absents, délirant malgré l’absence de vision.

Batman remarqua alors que l’œil droit commençait à être rouge.

Joker maintenait souvent ses paupières fermées et ne les ouvrait que par jeu, quand il était sûr de pouvoir surprendre Batman ou quelqu’un d’autre.

« Joker, ton œil droit est rouge.

— Ah, ce qui explique les douleurs !

— Quelles douleurs ? Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a brutalisé ?

— Peut-être toi dans ton sommeil ? »

Même maintenant, il riait. Quand Batman lui saisit la mâchoire, le clown se contenta de sourire. Il sentit le pouce de son tendre ennemi soulever la paupière. Il n’y avait que Batman pour le frapper et prendre soin de lui à tour de rôle.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à voir ?

— Soit je suis toujours aveugle, soit je suis télépathe et je lis toutes tes pensées, Batou, et elles sont noires, noires, noires, noires, noi…

— Je t’emmène à l’infirmerie. Je ne te laisse pas comme ça. »

Les internés étaient tous réunis au réfectoire. C’était un moment chaotique où s’observait leur diversité : Waylon Jones, que l’infirmière Rachel voulait présent pour s’adapter, assombrissait la moitié d’une table par sa taille immense, occupant trois places à lui tout seul. Humphry Dumpler intimidait aussi ses voisins, alors que contrairement à Killer Croc, son air anxieux prouvait qu’il partageait la peur autour de lui.

Au moins, il était plus facile de placer les autres internés autour d’Humphry que de Waylon.

Jervis Tetch et les autres d’une taille jugée petite étaient à d’autres tables, pour qu’ils ne prennent pas avantage d’un contraste qui les dissimulerait.

D’autres patients étaient des défis pour les surveillants, comme Harley Quinn qui discutait toujours des diagnostics de ses voisins, remettant en doute les avis professionnels et semant la discorde entre patient et psychiatre. Enigma, quant à lui, passait son temps à mépriser son entourage et heureux étaient les plus catatoniques qui n’entendaient rien, mais quand Enigma était près de patients plus éveillés, les disputes prenaient vite de l’ampleur.

L’infirmière Rachel aurait aimé que Victor Fries s’intègre également dans ces moments, mais contrairement à Jones, son refus de quitter sa cellule venait d’une condition physique. Le faire sortir dans une salle à température ambiante l’aurait tué. C’était dommage, car le caractère passif du scientifique en faisait un patient tranquille.

Au moins, le Joker manquait à l’appel : son œil droit devait être analysé et, le temps que l’heure du repas passe, il se reposait à l’infirmerie, sanglé sur un lit d’hôpital.

Il avait assuré qu’il sentait des démangeaisons derrière son œil qui l’auraient rendu fou si ce n’était pas déjà le cas.

Le clown n’avait pas plaisanté en accusant son compagnon de cellule et personne n’avait retenu Batman. Un peu à contre-cœur, car méfiant, Batman profita de l’heure du repas pour, comme les autres soirs, poser ses affaires dans la salle de bains du manoir. Il ferma à clé et, au lieu de se diriger vers la douche, se mit à chercher l’accès à la ventilation dont Joker lui avait parlé. Elle était là, facile d’accès.

Le silence était total et pendant un instant, Batman se demanda s’il n’était pas seul dans le manoir. Des gardes faisaient bien sûr des rondes, mais les forces étaient principalement mobilisées au réfectoire.

Pour n’éveiller aucun soupçon et avoir un alibi, il commença par se déshabiller et prit sa douche en premier. C’était un moment qu’il réservait d’ordinaire à la réflexion, mais il comptait sur la vapeur qui aurait envahi la salle de bains dans quelques minutes pour disparaître.

Les deux infirmières replacèrent la brique avec des doigts fébriles. La première, Lucia, avait les joues chaudes et toutes rouges. Pour la secouer un peu, la seconde, Pam, lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Reprends tes esprits, merde !

— Comment ? On a vu Batman nu… ! Je veux dire… Bruce Wayne ! »

Pam confirma d’un signe de tête.

Ce qui n’avait été qu’une petite escapade pour se rincer l’œil avait pris une tournure surprenante.

Dans la journée, Lucia avait écrit un message à sa collègue avec une idée séduisante : aller observer Batman dans la salle de bains.

Avec la force du justicier, les deux jeunes femmes avaient deviné sans trop de peine que l’homme sous l’armure devait être fait comme un dieu grec, et elles avaient profité d’un moment d’inattention pour s’éclipser de leur ronde et se rendre près de la salle de bain qu’elles savaient vide pour Batman à l’heure du repas des internés.

Elles savaient aussi que le manoir était un vieux bâtiment et qu’un des murs n’était recouvert que par du papier peint en lambeaux. Certaines briques étaient aussi bancales que les dents d’une mâchoire octogénaire, et l’une d’elles, une fois délogée, donnait sur un carreau brisée en biais. La vue était restreinte, mais suffisante pour épier.

Pam et Lucia avaient imaginé pouvoir reluquer un anonyme de Gotham, un gars dont elles auraient ignoré le nom et l’adresse ! Elles n’avaient jamais soupçonné que celui qui était Batman était en fait célèbre !

Quand elles s’étaient penchées, le choc les avait paralysées. La surprise avait été telle qu’elles n’y avaient pas cru tout de suite.

Bruce Wayne !

Au lieu de regarder ses fesses ou son sexe, elles avaient uniquement fixé son visage sous l’eau.

« J’arrive pas à y croire… »

Leur cœur tapait avec violence contre leur poitrine. Elles ignoraient si elles devaient en parler ou se taire à jamais.

Obéissant à un geste mécanique, Lucia s’assura que la brique était bien remise à sa place, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que la boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte.


	6. Leur sympathie hypocrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ! J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre trois ou quatre fois avant d'être satisfaite, en sachant que la fin de l'été est toujours une période de rush à la librairie, et alors que l'activité devait un peu se tasser avant décembre, le confinement ne vas pas aider, mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre et il arrivera bien plus vite que celui-ci (surtout qu'il me donnera moins de fil à retordre).  
> Bonne lecture et bon courage avec la situation sanitaire, prenez soin de vous~

Il avait la voie libre et une vingtaine de minutes devant lui.

S’il avait cru être seul, Batman s’immobilisa pourtant quand un bruit retentit au détour d’un coude en inox : une grille venait d’être refermée quelque part. Prudent, le détective surveilla devant et derrière lui, mais le silence était déjà revenu.

Son premier entretien avec Harvey avait été mal perçu et il espérait que cette seconde expédition ne lui attirerait pas plus d’ennuis…

Batman trouva sans mal le bureau du directeur et, après s’être assuré qu’il n’y avait personne, il se laissa glisser hors du conduit. Inutile de se familiariser avec les lieux : à force de ramener les aliénés en fuite, Batman avait été reçu plus d’une dizaine de fois dans le bureau du directeur, souvent en compagnie de Gordon. L’imposant portrait de Sharp au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée ne le surprenait donc plus.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, dans un cube en verre, la marionnette qui avait été en possession du ventriloque Arnold Wesker regardait l’intrus, l’œil gauche crispé dans une paupière de bois. Sa taille d’enfant jurait avec sa mâchoire simiesque et ces dents en piège à loup, mais Batman ne croyait pas au bois envoûté par les âmes de criminels.

C’était du même niveau que la madone d’Arkham et il ne se laisserait pas intimider par des spectres.

Ignorant Scarface, il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble indiqué par Joker et trouva, effectivement, les plannings archivés depuis le début de l’année et ceux des années précédentes. Batman n’avait pas besoin de remonter aussi loin : seuls celui de la semaine dernière et du mois dernier, au moment du décès de Sally Anderson, l’intéressaient.

Et il trouva deux noms.

Celui qui était de service pour faire prendre les somnifères à Harvey Dent était James, tandis que pour Sally Anderson, il s’agissait de Carrie.

Deux noms différents.

La piste ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là ! Un troisième cas aurait pu aiguiller ses doutes, mais ces exécutions étaient récentes.

Et qu’est-ce que les dates apprenaient ?

Carrie avait été engagée depuis seulement un an. Elle était jeune, alors peut-être que cet accident n’était réellement qu’un accident ? Ou bien elle mimait l’incompétence juvénile pour tuer des patients ?

Mais pourquoi Harvey Dent ? Parce que sa fuite avait poussé Breonna à partir ?

Le visage rond et pâle de la jeune femme hantait un coin de sa tête et Batman se sentait déçu. Ses soupçons étaient justifiés…

Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter : Harvey n’était pas mort et il avait peut-être été victime d’une erreur, alors que Sally Anderson, elle, avait succombé à une overdose sous la garde de James.

Pourtant, la brève rencontre avec cet infirmier au moment de la mort de Kim avait laissé une bonne impression : James semblait solide et sérieux. Pour en être sûr, devrait établir un profil.

Posant les documents sur le bureau de Sharp, Batman appela Alfred. Cela faisait des jours qu’ils n’avaient pas parlé de vive voix et, à part un léger tremblement dans la voix du vieil homme quand il décrocha, ni l’un, ni l’autre ne se laissa aller à leurs émotions.

« Pensez-vous que votre séjour à Arkham touche à sa fin, monsieur ?

— Peut-être, Alfred. J’aurais besoin d’informations sur deux employés d’Arkham : Carrie Weels et James Freeman. Si ce que vous trouvez confirme mes doutes, je partirais.

— Un instant, monsieur… »

Pendant que Batman attendait, son regard fut attiré par Scarface. De loin, échappant à la lumière allumée sur le bureau, sa peau de bois semblait plus sombre. Sharp arrivait à rester dans son bureau avec cette marionnette ? Il était peut-être plus courageux que Batman ne l’avait imaginé.

La lampe diffusait des lueurs élégantes ; l’ampoule était lovée dans le creux d’un revêtement en verre imitation malachite. Un style un peu vieillot qui prétendait avoir le cachet des grandes bibliothèques.

Sous cette lumière, Batman lissait les feuilles des plannings avec un geste mécanique.

« Monsieur ? Les informations sur les deux employés sont plutôt maigres : Carrie Weels est encore jeune et il n’y a que son parcours scolaire. Ses résultats n’ont pas été remarquables, mais la motivation qu’elle a montrée a convaincu tous ses enseignants.

— Pas de comportement antisocial ?

— Absolument pas. »

La neutralité obligeait pourtant le détective à ne pas voir la gentillesse de l’infirmière comme une vérité d’ensemble.

« Quant à James Freeman, il a travaillé dans plusieurs hôpitaux et a toujours été présent pour maîtriser les patients difficiles. Son père est décédé depuis douze ans, mais il est proche de sa mère et de ses quatre sœurs. Son cercle familial semble stable, si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur.

— Elles n’ont jamais été agressées ? Les internés d’Arkham connaissent sûrement leur existence…

— Des représailles ? Non, je ne trouve rien de tel. Monsieur Freeman est peut-être conciliant avec les prisonniers et reste discret. »

C’était probable, mais ça n’allait pas dans le sens d’un infirmier qui s’attribuait le rôle de bourreau.

Batman remarqua soudain un détail qui devenait une évidence sous la lumière : un trait transparent barrait le nom de Carrie. Un trait qui avait été tracé sur une feuille placée au-dessus. L’autre planning présentait la même caractéristique sur le nom de James.

Ces plannings étaient des copies qui n’avaient pas de grande valeur pour Sharp, seulement pour Rachel Mildred, et les corrections n’avaient dû être apportées que sur les documents conservées par l’infirmière en chef.

Peut-être qu’en passant une mine de plomb par dessus…

« Attendez, Alfred. »

Batman posa les feuilles côte à côte et saisit un crayon à papier qui dépassait d’un pot Médicis miniature. En s’appliquant, il frotta doucement la mine et la légèreté du geste lui permit de noircir uniquement le papier intact.

La correction finit par apparaître en négatif : le nom de Murphy Wilson brilla alors dans la poussière de plomb.

« Alfred, pouvez-vous me trouver des informations sur Murphy Wilson ?

— Je regarde, monsieur. Avez-vous trouvé une affaire en lien avec le Joker ?

— Je ne crois pas. Mais il se trame quelque chose à Arkham. »

Son temps commençait à être limité et Batman, avec soin, effaça les traces du crayon et se dirigea vers le meuble pour ranger les plannings.

« Alfred, vous m’enverrez les informations à l’écrit.

— Bien. Maître Bruce ? J’ai été heureux de vous entendre. »

Bruce ne répondit pas, mais cette confession le toucha et Alfred savait que la joie était réciproque.

Après avoir tout remis en place, Batman reprit le chemin inverse dans le conduit, passant avec indifférence devant la cage en verre de Scarface. La marionnette n’avait pas bougé.

Il avait enfin son lien : c’était Murphy qui avait donné les médicaments à Sally Anderson et à Harvey Dent.

Batman se demandait si Rachel Mildred avait déjà eu des doutes sur cet infirmier. Lui en parlerait-elle ? Murphy, étant soignant, pouvait être interrogé sans autorisation de l’infirmière en chef.

Tant mieux, car Batman jugeait trop risqué de confier ce qui n’était, pour l’instant, que des soupçons.

Seul dans la chambre, le détective méditait encore sur ces éléments quand son gantelet le prévint d’un nouveau message d’Alfred. Au même moment, des coups retentirent ; Joker revenait dans sa cellule, amené par l’infirmier Arthur Cooper.

Malgré la méfiance qu’il ressentait à l’égard de la chauve-souris, Arthur Cooper rapporta le compte-rendu du médecin : le docteur ignorait ce qui avait provoqué la rougeur de l’œil du Joker, mais il l’avait nettoyé et il fallait maintenant attendre, contrôler l’évolution. Si Joker se plaignait de douleurs, Batman devrait l’emmener à l’infirmerie immédiatement. Ce qui n’arriverait pas, car quand bien même le clown souffrirait réellement le martyr, il n’en dirait rien.

Les suppositions de Batman étaient exactes, car à peine l’infirmier parti, Joker se mit à trépigner derrière les barreaux :

« Alors, détective ? Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ? Meeer… ? Tu connais la suite, non ? » Batman ne répondait pas ; il se contentait de le scruter. Les intentions ne se lisaient jamais sur un visage aussi burlesque. « Non ? M. E. R. C. I. Je te l’ai épelé ! Toujours rien ? Tu es un ingrat, Batou ! Et si tu penses que ça fait partie de ton charme, et bien sache que tu as raison ! »

Joker fila une claque dans un des barreaux en s’esclaffant. Le métal vibra, riant avec le diable.

L’asile et son interné le plus célèbre avaient quelques points communs : il était impossible de situer l’âge des bâtiments comme il était impossible d’estimer l’âge du Joker. L’architecture à la fois menaçante et fantasque aurait pu servir de miroir à l’imagination du Prince clown du crime.

Et maintenant qu’il y pensait, la méfiance qu’inspirait l’asile à Batman était la même que celle inspirée par le clown.

« Ton œil. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’il devienne rouge ?

— Tu t’en souviens pas ?… le 4 juillet ! »

Quand le sentiment de menace s’allégeait, c’était uniquement pour faire place à cette impression de perte de temps.

Joker était certainement le patient le moins fou de l’asile, pourtant, l’adage de sagesse qui déconseillait de converser avec un lunatique revenait sans arrêt dans l’esprit de Bruce quand il tentait de discuter avec son ennemi.

« J’ai autre chose à faire qu’écouter tes plaisanteries, Joker.

— Comme sauver Arkham ?

— Sauver de potentielles victimes parmi les internés. »

L’intention était louable, mais pour Joker, elle était hilarante :

« Vraiment, Batou ?! Comme quand tu essaies de sauver Gotham ? Tu ne pourras rien faire ! »

Le détective ouvrit la grille avec plus de force que nécessaire et saisit son ennemi en bloquant sa gorge dans le creux de son bras. Joker se cabra et réussit à lui administrer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tout en serrant les dents, tremblant sous le choc, Batman resserra son emprise et utilisa son poids pour déstabiliser son ennemi.

Même aveugle, le clown était vif, et si Batman ne reprenait pas le dessus rapidement, les problèmes s’accumuleraient.

Enfin, le Joker finit par plier. Pour le piéger, le justicier le ceignait avec violence dans sa cape noire, mais pas assez pour l’empêcher de rire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Batou ? Tu vas tenter d’être sur tous les fronts ? »

Batman lui agrippa les poignets avec une force de pierre avant de déclarer :

« C’est ma dernière nuit ici, Joker. Je vais découvrir ce qui se passe et je partirai.

— Mais est-ce que tu pourras vraiment repartir ? Tu vas devenir dingue, Bats, dingue ! Totalement dingue ! »

Batman réussit à le traîner jusqu’au lit. Le torse du Joker était secoué de rires, obligeant le justicier à le maintenir plaqué contre le matelas. Une première sangle fut attachée.

« C’est ton plan depuis le début ? Que je reste ici ?

— Depuis le tout début, depuis notre première rencontre ! Il n’a jamais changé ! Je ne cherche que ça ! »

Une seconde sangle serra le ventre du Joker, mais ce démon ne se taisait toujours pas :

« La même chose que depuis toujours ! Avant l’accident, pendant, après, ça ne changera jamais ! Je veux que tu acceptes que ta croisade, Chevalier noir, n’a aucun sens ! Je veux que tu _craques_. Que tu pètes les plombs. Que tu deviennes maboul. Que tu…

— J’ai toujours sauvé Gotham, Joker. De toi et de tes collègues. Arkham ne fera pas exception. »

L’œil injecté de sang était aussi prophétique qu’une lune cuivrée. Les veines rouges s’agrippaient à l’iris vert comme autant de griffes tendues. Si la folie devait avoir une couleur, ce serait ce vert sans joie, ce vert sans paix. Batman aurait aimé voir dans quoi cette pupille menait. Un enfer ? Un chaos ? Combien y avait-il de plans de ce diable aux cheveux verts ?

Batman accepterait-il de payer le prix d’une telle vision ?

_Curiosity killed the bat._

Il sangla la dernière ceinture sans un mot, réprimant cette curiosité qu’il jugeait mortelle.

« Va donc, Batou… » Le grognement du Joker s’écoutait comme un ronronnement. « Va donc, je suis curieux de voir ça. Enfin, _voir_ ! Tu m’as compris ! Hé hé ! »

Batman avait quitté la cellule, déterminé à parler à l’infirmière Rachel pour partager ses soupçons sur Murphy Wilson : si Harvey Dent avait compris qu’il était l’empoisonneur, la situation à l’hôpital allait dégénérer.

Le suicide de Kim n’était qu’une brise face à la tempête qui pourrait tout balayer bientôt.

L’averse brouillait les centaines d’yeux des bâtiments, confondant ces regards livides. Le tapage des gouttes sur les toits et les pavés couvraient le moindre gémissement, noyant les bruits de ce début de soirée.

Les allées des jardins étaient vides, alors la statue imposante de Quincy Sharp souffrait d’une solitude évidente. Cette hauteur la rendait plus grotesque que durant les autres jours.

Batman était persuadé que sans l’infirmière Rachel, les catastrophes seraient plus récurrentes à l’hôpital. Elle ne méritait certes pas une statue, mais toute la reconnaissance du directeur. La triste vérité était qu’elle ne gagnait que son maigre salaire à chaque fin de mois.

Avec la fortune dont il jouissait, Bruce Wayne pouvait se montrer dépensier sans avoir à surveiller les comptes, mais c’était tout l’inverse concernant la confiance qu’il accordait : s’il pouvait être matérialisé en biens, ce sentiment — ce _luxe_ — se résumerait à quelques pièces d’or.

Et l’une d’elles s’était ajoutée au salaire de Rachel Mildred.

Il n’était plus question de garder des informations ou des doutes pour lui : comme avec Jim Gordon, Batman avait l’intention de collaborer avec l’infirmière en chef.

Rachel Mildred se trouvait dans son bureau quand Batman toqua. D’ordinaire, le justicier préférait les apparitions plus surprenantes, les conduits d’aération ou les fenêtres faisant office de coulisses pour sa scène, mais avec l’infirmière, la sobriété était conseillée.

« Monsieur Batman ? »

Il s’autorisa néanmoins à rentrer avant qu’elle ne l’invite. Face à son air réprobateur, Batman se justifia, ce qui n’arrivait pas souvent :

« Je ne vous aurais pas importunée sans une bonne raison.

— Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le suicide de Kim ?

— Sur les activités de vos infirmiers, mais je n’exclus pas un lien avec le suicide. L’enquête a commencé ? »

Il n’était plus question de mentir et les lèvres corail de Rachel Mildred devinrent aussi fines qu’un tranchant de lame.

« Vous avez écouté aux portes. Je ne devrais pas être surprise.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de l’être plus tard, infirmière Rachel, pour l’instant, il me faut des réponses. »

Les sourcils froncés, Rachel Mildred prit place derrière son bureau. Un geste du poignet invita Batman à s’asseoir face à elle, mais il resta debout.

« Le directeur a donné son accord et l’enquête démarrera demain. » Un suicide était un fait accompli ; seule une urgence pourrait attirer l’attention d’inspecteurs à Arkham. « Un commissaire viendra analyser les caméras de surveillance et vérifier les emplois du temps pour déterminer si les cellules ont été ouvertes par des complices ou si elles l’étaient déjà par négligence. Quant au corps de Kim, un médecin légiste a établi que le suicide par pendaison était bien la cause de la mort.

— Et pour Phoebe ?

— Phoebe ?

— Comment expliquez-vous sa peur ? Aucun médecin n’a vérifié si elle avait été exposée à la toxine de Crane ? »

Après un silence, l’infirmière croisa ses mains épaisses sur le calendrier qui servait de sous-main sur son bureau.

« Aucune trace n’a été retrouvée, monsieur Batman. Et aucun autre patient n’a manifesté la même crainte. Phoebe est schizophrène, son état est grave depuis longtemps mais ses crises de paranoïa sont de plus en plus violentes. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous la retrouvons dans cet état.

— J’ai vu comment elle tremblait, infirmière Rachel, j’ai…

— Je comprends votre point de vue, monsieur Batman, mais vous seriez surpris. Il nous arrive de retrouver des patients morts, dans leur cellule, tellement mutilés qu’on songerait sans hésiter à un meurtre, alors que le bourreau se trouve être également la victime. »

Batman s’apprêta à la contredire, mais encore ce soir, il prit conscience qu’il avait encore à apprendre de cet hôpital. Voyait-il des crimes là où il n’y en avait aucun ? Était-ce le plan du Joker ?

Soudain, ses suspicions sur Murphy s’effritèrent.

Non, c’était trop facile : si un loup était évident dans une ferme de brebis, il pouvait se cacher sans la moindre difficulté dans une meute de plus de trois cent loups internés.

C’était peut-être ce qui l’avait caché si longtemps.

« Bien. Mais j’aimerais quand même votre avis : vous êtes l’infirmière en chef et vous avez une vue d’ensemble de l’hôpital. Est-ce que les accidents de surdosage arrivent souvent ?

— Tous nos patients sont des criminels, monsieur Batman. Les crises d’angoisse ou les délires ne les rendent pas plus agressifs que d’ordinaire, mais ils deviennent imprévisibles. Il arrive malheureusement que des soignants ajoutent un petit supplément pour être sereins, mais certaines doses, risibles en quantité, peuvent être fatales.

— Certains infirmiers en ont peut-être pris l’habitude, même à titre préventif ? »

La surprise aurait été une réaction hypocrite, mais pour la première fois, Batman aperçut une brève rougeur de honte sur le visage de la femme.

« J’imagine que si vous me partagez vos doutes, c’est qu’ils sont fondés, monsieur Batman… Avez-vous un nom ? Une équipe ?

— Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l’infirmier Murphy ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de Rachel Mildred s’agrandirent : elle ne s’attendait pas à entendre ce nom.

« C’est un soignant motivé qui a toujours été présent, pour les patients comme pour ses collègues. » Elle avait parlé d’une voix calme et posée ; son jugement était neutre, les compliments étaient mérités. « L’infirmier Murphy n’est pas connu pour avoir une famille ou des amis proches : il préfère se consacrer à cet hôpital et à la psychologie. Il aurait pu pousser ses études jusqu’à devenir médecin, mais il a toujours pensé que les plus proches des patients, les plus à même d’aider étaient les infirmiers. »

Ces jours passés à l’asile avaient permis à Batman une approche avec certains infirmiers, et il avait déjà noté ce qu’avançait l’infirmière en chef : Murphy Wilson était passionné par la psychologie et faisait de son métier une véritable vocation.

Cette attitude semblait aller à l’encontre des soupçons qu’avait le détective, mais le soignant pouvait développer un besoin de contrôle. Ou céder à un burn-out et devenir un tueur.

Batman expliqua pourquoi il le suspectait :

« D’après les plannings, c’est l’infirmier Murphy qui aurait administré les médicaments de Dent et de Sally Anderson, provoquant les overdoses. Il a remplacé deux collègues, peut-être pour brouiller les pistes.

— Pensez-vous qu’il y aurait une collaboration ?

— Ce n’est pas impossible, mais dans ce cas, le nombre d’impliqués va au-delà de deux : l’infirmière Carrie devait s’occuper de Dent et l’infirmier James de Sally Anderson.

— L’infirmière Carrie a également provoqué une overdose il y a trois mois. Sans gravité, mais…

— Sur quel patient ?

— Waylon Jones.

— Était-ce la première fois qu’elle s’occupait de Jones ?

— Oui. Une erreur de jugement avec sa masse corporelle peut être possible. Waylon Jones n’est pas particulièrement sensible ou arrangeant, et s’il l’a effrayée, l’infirmière Carrie a peut-être administré un dosage malheureux. »

L’explication était logiquement, mais était-elle vraie ?

Rachel Mildred reprit :

« C’est en confrontant l’infirmier Murphy que nous aurons une réponse. Apparemment, il a été assez habile pour mener ses activités… Si activités il y a.

— Il n’est peut-être pas seul : un collègue peut être complice, peut-être même un patient. »

Malgré son sang-froid, Rachel Mildred ne put réprimer un sursaut. Lorsqu’elle avait réclamé l’enquête au directeur Sharp, elle s’attendait à découvrir des aspects peu reluisants, mais ses doutes n’avaient pas été aussi loin que ceux du détective.

Au bout du couloir, des bruits de dispute résonnèrent avant de prendre de l’ampleur à mesure qu’ils approchaient. Pas de cris sauvages, pas de pleurs hystériques : il n’y avait aucun patient dans ce groupe. Des coups retentirent avec fermeté à la porte du bureau de Rachel Mildred qui autorisa Batman à rester.

« Entrez. »

Rachel Mildred fut aussi surprise que Batman de voir, ramenés par trois soignants, les infirmiers Murphy et James. Le premier avait une rougeur qui s’étendait autour de sa tempe, le second avait un filet de sang qui allait d’une de ses narines jusqu’à son col.

« Seigneur. » Murmura l’infirmière en chef en se redressant. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Les cinq hommes se regardaient à tour de rôle. Qui oserait prendre la parole ?

« J’attends, messieurs. » Aucune menace, aucune colère n’altéra la voix de la femme, mais ce n’en était pas moins un ordre et elle obtiendrait une réponse.

« Infirmière Rachel, » commença l’infirmier Murphy en s’approchant comme un gamin fautif. Sa peau devait être solide, car cette rougeur près de son œil était la trace d’un coup de poing et pourtant, il n’y avait aucune entaille. « J’ai surpris l’infirmier James ouvrir la cellule de Crane alors qu’aucun patient n’a le droit de sortir seul à cette heure. »

Son collègue, respirant avec difficulté, ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il fixait sa supérieure sans la défier du regard, se résignant plutôt à son sort.

Pour couper ce silence, l’infirmier Murphy reprit :

« J’ai tenté d’arrêter Crane, mais il a eu le temps de disparaître. Je me suis mis en colère et j’ai frappé James. Les autres collègues nous ont trouvés en train de nous battre et ils nous ont amenés ici. »

La décision la plus sage était de sonner l’alerte immédiatement, de renforcer la sécurité des autres cellules, de faire appel à la police de Gotham pour prêter des équipes supplémentaires, mais Rachel Mildred, trop choquée, resta immobile un instant.

Elle s’approcha ensuite de l’infirmier James et sa respiration, rapide, était assez forte pour couvrir celle des autres.

Un claquement coupa le souffle des témoins : elle venait de gifler le soignant.

« Avez-vous perdu la tête ? _AVEZ-VOUS PERDU LA TÊTE ?!_ »

Batman lui saisit le bras au cas où elle serait tentée de répéter le geste, mais c’était inutile : sous ses doigts, il ne sentait aucune force. Les muscles s’étaient réduits à du coton et la colère faisait déjà place à la tristesse.

« Infirmière Rachel, prévenez tout l’asile et que toutes les issues soient surveillées. »

Sans hocher la tête, elle retourna à son bureau à grandes foulées et saisit le téléphone qui reposait près des piles de dossiers.

Tandis qu’elle prévenait les gardiens, Batman regarda tour à tour les infirmiers. Puis, il se concentra sur l’unique coupable.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Qu’est-ce que Crane et vous manigancez ?

— Je suis désolé, je suis tellement… » Articula l’infirmier James. « Je ne chercherai pas à me justifier, mais… Crane a menacé ma famille… J’ai trois sœurs et une mère qui vivent à Gotham, si je n’ouvrais pas sa cellule, elles allaient… »

Un de ses collègues, faisant preuve de la même attention qu’avec les coupables internés ici, apporta une chaise avant que l’infirmier ne s’écroule. D’une caresse sur l’épaule, il conseillait à James de s’asseoir.

Et à peine le coupable prit place qu’il éclata en sanglots.

« Je vous en prie… mes sœurs… ma mère… essayez de comprendre ! »

Batman comprenait : Jonathan Crane avait exploité la faiblesse d’un homme bien entouré en visant les points sensibles.

Il laissa à l’infirmière Rachel le soin de s’expliquer avec les soignants : la confrontation avec Murphy Wilson passait maintenant au second plan. La fuite de l’Épouvantail était bien plus importante.

Ils convinrent que l’infirmière en chef resterait à son bureau, près du téléphone qu’elle décrocherait dès que Batman la contacterait. Depuis cette pièce où elle était reine, sans se préoccuper de l’avis Sharp, elle pouvait ordonner aux soignants de se réunir, prévenir les gardes d’activer les mesures de sécurité, communiquer au directeur l’avancée des recherches…

« Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. » Prévint Batman avant de les quitter.

Les pans de la cape frôlaient les murs dans un sifflement de griffe, et alors qu’il courrait vers l’extérieur, prêt à traquer l’ancien psychiatre, Batman se demanda : et si l’infirmier Murphy avait prévu cette diversion ? Et si c’était lui qui avait manigancé un plan avec Crane et non l’infirmier James ?

Il lui semblait se souvenir d’une dispute surprise peu de temps à son arrivée, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Rachel Mildred gardait ses mains croisées sur son ventre solide, ce ventre qui lui faisait honte. Joker n’avait dit que la pure vérité à Batman : l’infirmière était stérile depuis toujours. Elle n’était pas encore devenue une jeune femme quand elle avait dû renoncer aux rêves de maternité, et elle n’avait jamais eu besoin de réfléchir à cette question.

Ce caractère maternel était pourtant inné.

Un coup du sort ironique avec lequel elle avait appris à composer.

Son regard de mère déçue, cette posture de réprimande, elle les adoptait pour l’infirmier James sans même y penser.

« Vos intentions étaient nobles, infirmière James… » Finit-elle par dire, captant l’attention des autres infirmiers toujours présents. « … mais ne les utilisez pas comme excuses : vous avez agi de façon irréfléchie. Pour protéger votre famille, vous avez exposé l’hôpital entier au danger. Il serait surprenant que vos sœurs et votre mère soient fières de vous. »

L’infirmier James avait cessé de pleurer, mais, de nervosité, il s’était arraché la peau autour de l’ongle de l’auriculaire droit.

Différentes peurs de succédaient et celle, logique et ancrée dans la réalité, lui montrait combien son geste avait été absurde.

« Je suis désolé, infirmière Rachel. »

Ces serpents. Ces putain de menteurs. Ces démons derrière les barreaux savaient si bien manipuler leurs proies. Après tout, Jonathan Crane avait été psychiatre et, encore aujourd’hui, il menait la danse avec ces médecins qu’il nommait collègues ou patients, voire sujets d’expérience.

La force de Rachel Mildred était presque divine dans cette situation. Ce qui était facile, car elle était comme l’infirmier Murphy : en sacrifiant les liens sociaux, ils n’étaient pas vulnérables.

« Infirmier James. » Reprit la cheffe d’une voix égale. « Où étiez-vous le soir où Sally Anderson est décédée ?

— … Quoi ? Je… »

Quel rapport ?

Les infirmiers fixaient leur responsable avec une surprise évidente. Même l’expression de Murphy Wilson semblait authentique.

« Dois-je vous rappeler la date ?

— Non, je me souviens… ma sœur essayait un cours de yoga au nord de la ville et… je ne voulais pas qu’elle rentre seule, alors je suis parti la chercher à 21 heures même si je devais travailler jusqu’à minuit. Mais j’ai rattrapé mes heures la semaine suivante ! » Se justifia-t-il, sentant sa situation se dégrader de réponse en réponse.

L’expression de Rachel Mildred ne changeait pas et il était impossible de savoir si elle ressentait de la déception ou de la compassion.

« Qui vous a remplacé ? »

La réponse ne se forma pas tout de suite, mais quand la mémoire lui revint, l’infirmier James glissa un regard vers son collègue roux.

« James m’avait parlé de sa sœur plus tôt dans la journée. » Répondit enfin le soignant, encerclé par les regards curieux. « Je lui ai proposé de le remplacer. »

Ce que l’infirmier James avait bien sûr accepté. Mais la modification anodine du planning avait conduit à la mort d’une patiente, mort jugée définitivement suspecte maintenant que Murphy Wilson serrait les lèvres sur son récit.

L’infirmière Rachel se redressa un peu.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant l’interrogatoire.

L’asile d’Arkham était un terrain de jeu pour les Pythies en uniforme orange, bien que ces prophétesses étaient plus folles que celles de la mythologie. Et puis leurs apparitions aléatoires tenaient plus de la faculté du spectre.

Quand Batman surprit Clara dans la cour devant le bâtiment, il se demanda si elle avait réussi à s’échapper d’elle-même — comme cela pouvait arriver — ou si elle avait été aidée par Crane.

Il était en train de s’approcher quand il reçut un appel de l’infirmière Rachel

_« Monsieur Batman ?_

— Vous avez interrogé Murphy ?

 _—_ _Nous avons été interrompus : un soignant a signalé la disparition de deux infirmières. Pam et Lucia._

— Depuis la fuite de Crane ?

 _—_ _Non, elles n’ont pas été revues depuis le repas_ _… Elles devaient surveiller les détenus avec d’autres infirmiers, mais elles se seraient éclipsées juste avant la fin du service et personne ne les a revues. »_

Clara, comme à son habitude, frôlait des murs fissurés en toute quiétude. Dans ces murailles, l’aliénée ne voyait jamais des opportunités de fuite, uniquement des ouvertures potentielles pour ses trésors.

« Je vais les chercher aussi. » Promit Batman, à présent derrière Clara.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait appris que, n’ayant plus accès à aucun outil pour décapiter ses victimes, Clara se rabattait sur des souris, des petits oiseaux, parfois même des cafards ou des mouches pour empiler les têtes dans les sourires des façades.

Des _mouches_.

Batman n’y avait pas cru, alors pour le convaincre, Joker avait décrit la façon dont Clara utilisait le tranchant de l’ongle de son pouce pour imiter une guillotine et récupérer son trophée, aussi petit soit-il.

Mais cette fois, Clara semblait avoir trouvé un bonheur plus gros.

Elle avait déjà commencé à remettre des pierres de tailles différentes, dont la composition chaotique était vouée à s’écrouler en une nuit, sur ce qui était bien une tête humaine.

Malgré la surprise, Batman saisit les bras de Clara et sentit les manches de l’uniforme glisser, gorgées de sang.

« Voleur ! Voleur !! » Cracha la patiente en se débattant avec une force spectaculaire compte tenu de son âge. En gesticulant, elle cherchait surtout à se jeter contre son trésor pour le protéger.

Dans la lutte, ils finirent par tomber au sol. Les forces inégales rendaient la lutte injuste entre cette vieille femme, les cheveux gris éparpillés dans la boue, maintenue par cet homme en armure de chauve-souris. En fait, la scène aurait pu même être comique sans la tête décapitée fichée, juste au-dessus d’eux, dans le muret.

Batman ne pouvait pas reconnaître la victime qui était Pam. Après tout, il ne l’avait croisée que de temps en temps et sa tête avait toujours accompagné le reste du corps. Les cheveux longs avaient été coupés en même temps que le cou, et les mèches blondes, roussies par le sang, étaient lourdes, sans grâce. Les paupières étaient à moitié fermées sur des yeux qui avaient oublié un grand secret. Trois grains de beauté mouchetaient la narine droite.

Quant Batman termina d’immobiliser Clara et rapporta sa macabre découverte à l’infirmière Rachel, la description ne laissa aucun doute.

 _« Oh Seigneur_ _…_ _C’est Pam. »_

Batman hésita un instant à révéler le plus surprenant : la bouche de Pam était scellée par un fil grossier. De la corde fine avait été cousue dans la peau, d’une commissure des lèvres à une autre, bloquant les mâchoires. La chair maltraitée avait gonflé et luttait, maintenue par ces anneaux de chanvre.

Finalement, le détective mentionna ce dernier détail ; Rachel Mildred l’aurait apprit tôt ou tard.

« Infirmière Rachel, est-ce que Clara maltraite les têtes qu’elle garde en trophée ?

 _— Non._ _Ce sont des trésors pour elle, je ne l’imagine pas faire ça_ _… Mais où a-t-elle trouvé de quoi trancher la tête ?!_ »

Aucune tache de sang n’était visible autour ; Clara avait sectionné la tête de l’infirmière ailleurs. À moins qu’elle n’ait été aidée, l’outil utilisé devait être de bonne qualité, car l’âge de la patiente devait être contraignant pour poursuivre ce rituel malsain.

Où ?

La serre peut-être. Ou la morgue.

Le personnel avait peut-être été négligeant en emmenant le corps de Kim dans les sous-sols du centre médical et la porte n’avait pas été verrouillée correctement ?

Tout en maintenant toujours l’aliénée qui se fatiguait plus vite que lui, Batman regarda autour et remarqua un sac en plastique à quelques mètres du mur. Clara s’était essoufflée et il était plus facile de la ligoter en refermant sa camisole de force. Batman serra aussi les sangles qui étaient placées au niveau de ses genoux et de ses chevilles.

« Infirmière Rachel, j’ai immobilisé Clara. Vous pouvez envoyer deux gardes la récupérer. »

Batman souleva le sac et nota l’importante quantité de sang qui l’alourdissait. Un symbole radioactif était quand même toujours visible. Il s’agissait d’un sac poubelle destiné aux déchets biologiques et qui, pas de doute possible, provenait de la morgue.

Il y avait peut-être une chance pour que Lucia y soit, vivante ou morte.

« _Avez-vous besoin que je demande à d’autres gardes de vous accompagner ?_

— Non. Je vais descendre seul à la morgue, je pense avoir une piste, vous, prévenez les gardes dans le bâtiment des soins intensifs. Qu’ils vérifient toutes les caméras de sécurité, qu’ils remontent avant la disparition de Pam et Lucia, qu’ils trouvent et interrogent le plus de suspects possible. »

La nuit tombait à une vitesse inquiétante, à la faveur des crimes et des secrets.

Des groupes de gardes s’étaient formés et arpentaient les allées de l’asile à la recherche des aliénés en fuite, car après la cellule de Jonathan Crane, celles de Clara et d’Harvey Dent avaient été ouvertes. Et d’autres le seraient bientôt.

Les fauves connaissaient bien leur jungle et ils savaient se cacher.

Mais la nouvelle priorité de Batman était la survie de Lucia. S’il la retrouvait vivante, elle pourrait peut-être lui expliquer ce qui s’était passé, confirmer si tous ces mystères appartenaient à un seul et même canevas ou s’il luttait contre plusieurs ennemis.

Dans le couloir qui menait à l’ascenseur de la morgue, le sol carrelé était glissant. Il était devenue traître à force d’être patiné par les traces de pas chargés d’eau de pluie. Mais dans l’ascenseur, ce n’était pas la pluie qui rendait le sol humide, mais le sang : une tache, plus épaisse que du velours, formait une flaque dans un coin. Certainement là où Clara, pour arrêter l’écoulement, avait rangé la tête de Pam dans le sac en plastique.

Au moins, dans la morgue, les traînées de sang indiqueraient le chemin emprunté par l’aliénée.

Personne n’était descendu à la morgue depuis que le brancard avait amené le corps de Kim pour l’enfermer dans un congélateur, et les néons qui s’alignaient au plafond rechignaient à éclairer le corridor. Leurs éclats se répercutaient sur le carrelage en échos lumineux, toujours accompagnés de ce claquement sec dans le tube poli.

Batman n’avait besoin que de son heaume pour suivre les tâches rouges. Le sang identifié était bien le sang de Pam. Il ne s’était pas trompé : l’infirmière avait été décapitée dans ce sous-sol.

Les traces le menèrent vers le mur à droite, là où une table d’opération semblait avoir été poussée récemment, calée sous un tableau blanc. Une scie avait été abandonnée sur la surface réfléchissante, la mâchoire acérée scintillante de sang frais. Entre quelques dents pointues, des cheveux s’étaient accrochés.

Juste à sa gauche, sous les cellules réfrigérées, Batman aperçut une femme ligotée, recroquevillée contre une porte close d’un casier. Un nom était accroché sur la poitrine : Lucia. Elle avait de la chance de ne pas être enfermée dans un de ces frigos.

Le justicier s’agenouilla et toucha son pouls, soulagé de voir qu’elle était juste inconsciente. Sa bouche avait été cousue également, et ses paupières, gorgées de larmes, restaient fermées.

« Infirmière Rachel ? J’ai retrouvé Lucia. Elle est vivante.

— _Merci_ _Se_ _igneur_ _, a_ _u moins une bonne nouvelle…_

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

 _—_ _Les gardes n’ont trouvé aucun patient. Monsieur Batman, l’infirmier Murphy a avoué ce qu’il avait fait_ _…_

— Son cas attendra. Je vais reprendre mes recherches. Envoyez une équipe pour Lucia. »

Un placard au-dessus d’un lavabo en inox noirci contenait une bouteille de désinfectant et de la gaze, des premiers soins pour les médecins légistes qui se blessaient.

Avec des gestes doux, Batman tapota la bouche boursouflée de l’infirmière avec de la gaze imbibée. Il reconnaissait la même cordelette rêche qui avait lié les lèvres l’une contre l’autre.

Les picotements réveillèrent Lucia qui émergea avec un sursaut. Le gémissement qu’elle poussa aurait déchiré sa peau, mais la douleur l’en dissuada. Quand elle essaya de toucher son visage, Batman retint ses mains.

« Calmez-vous, Lucia. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. »

Comme si ses yeux n’étaient pas assez rouges, l’infirmière se remit à pleurer. La honte et la culpabilité coupaient son soulagement d’être sauvée. Car Lucia savait que sa bouche avait été cousue pour qu’elle ne révèle jamais l’identité de Batman.

Le monstre qui leur avait fait ça les avait averties, Pam et elle.

Pam. Pourquoi sa collègue n’était pas là ? Pourquoi Batman ne la mentionnait pas ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas auprès d’elle ? Lucia essayait de regarder autour sans trop remuer pour que Batman puisse désinfecter ses plaies, mais l’absence de Pam était une nouvelle source d’angoisse.

Pouvait-il couper la corde ? L’opération serait particulièrement douloureuse et Batman préféra laisser cette tâche aux infirmiers. Le moins qu’il pouvait faire, c’était apporter un peu de réconfort : il prit une serviette qui sentait vaguement le formol près de l’évier pour que Lucia puisse essuyer son nez et ses yeux.

« Pouvez-vous m’écrire celui qui vous a fait ça en signant ? »

Elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, et au lieu d’éponger son visage, elle plaqua la serviette en donnant l’impression qu’elle essayait de se cacher. Batman aurait pu insister, mais la sonnerie de l’ascenseur annonça que les soignants étaient arrivés pour prendre le relais et s’occuper d’elle.

Alors, sans un mot, Batman quitta la morgue. Jonathan Crane devait retrouver sa cellule le plus vite possible.

Il était impossible de savoir où l’ancien psychiatre avait pu dissimuler son stock de toxine, mais quelques réflexions donnaient des pistes. La solution chimique de Crane connaissait une version liquide qui pouvait être déversée dans l’eau, mais cette solution n’était pas assez rapide : ceux lancés à sa recherche n’ouvriraient aucun robinet avant de s’assurer que l’ancien psychiatre était de retour dans sa cellule.

Non, Crane savait qu’il devait _imposer_ sa toxine, et pour ça, il y avait la forme gazeuse qui pourrait être respirée par tout l’hôpital. Même si la pluie faisait de l’extérieur un endroit sûr, l’Épouvantail savait que tous les gardes et les soignants ne pouvaient pas quitter leur poste, tout comme les patients ne pouvaient pas quitter leur cellule.

À l’entrée du bâtiment des soins médicaux, les gardes s’activaient. Il n’y avait pas assez de masques à gaz, mais tous portaient des masques chirurgicaux dans l’espoir de limiter l’inhalation à l’intérieur.

Les mises en garde entre collègues apprirent à Batman que d’autres cellules avaient été ouvertes pendant qu’il était à la morgue : plus de détenus en liberté revenaient à plus de recherches pour ralentir celles d’Harvey Dent et Jonathan Crane, les deux plus dangereux pour le moment.

Pour l’instant, Batman s’attribuait celle de l’Épouvantail et, en levant la tête, son regard fut attiré par le clocher du manoir. Cette maudite tour, ce phare de la folie aurait été parfait pour hisser Arkham à la hauteur de sa réputation : un enfer. Jonathan Crane se défendait en assurant qu’il n’avait jamais tué personne, puisqu’après tout, c’étaient les sujets qui s’entre tuaient, pris de délires.

Sans la pluie, ç’aurait été le point de départ idéal pour un cauchemar.

Jonathan Crane ne pouvait s’en remettre qu’aux bâtiments, des cages de pierres pour enserrer les victimes avec leurs phobies et leurs cauchemars. En homme intelligent, l’ancien psychiatre savait s’organiser et écarter Batman de ses projets était sûrement la première étape de son plan.

Alors que la nuit n’était totale que grâce au temps orageux, que la lumière n’était qu’une promesse de jours plus cléments, Batman fut certain d’apercevoir une silhouette blanche, tremblotant derrière une fenêtre du manoir. La façon dont elle était tordue laissait imaginer un corps trapu.

Refusant de croire aux légendes, Batman ne songea pas à la madone d’Arkham ; il songea au directeur Sharp qui était dans cette tour, peut-être terré au fond de son bureau, cible facile des internés en fuite. Un personnage important qui, menacé, serait l’appât idéal pour la chauve-souris.

Et il y avait aussi Joker dans le manoir.

Avant même de clarifier ses pensées, Batman se rua vers le bâtiment. Craignait-il que le Joker soit libéré ? Ou qu’il soit victime de l’Épouvantail lui aussi ? Le clown l’avait surpris plus d’une fois en se libérant de ses liens — s’il se libérait _vraiment_ par lui-même —, parodiant avec talent les performances d’évasion des plus grands magiciens.

Ce soir, que le clown parvienne ou non à s’échapper des lanières de son lit, la situation serait fatale.

Après avoir essuyé la pluie qui coulait sur son heaume et brouillait sa vue, Batman se concentra sur la fenêtre, mais la présence avait disparu.

Si Crane était dans le manoir, Batman devait s’y rendre, et alors qu’il s’apprêta à courir vers l’entrée, un cri le retint. Ce fut un miracle que cette plainte aiguë surpasse celles du vent et du roulement des orages, car quand il se retourna vers la source, le justicier aperçut une infirmière au pied de la serre, parmi les tombes du cimetière et à quelques mètres du bord de la falaise, face à un patient que le justicier reconnut sur l’instant : Harvey Dent.

L’infirmière Carrie était peut-être une des rares employées à n’avoir jamais levé la main ou haussé le ton contre un patient : son jeune âge et son manque d’expérience avaient accentué sa timidité naturelle. Aucun collègue ne lui en avait jamais fait le reproche, mais plusieurs se demandaient si la soignante n’aurait pas dû être mutée ailleurs. Après tout, les patients ne connaissaient pas que la vengeance : il y avait le plaisir du chaos, l’envie de faire peur, le besoin de contrôle. Alors l’infirmière Carrie n’était pas plus à l’abri qu’un autre.

Là, menacée par le canon du pistolet, elle voulait demander à Harvey Dent _pourquoi_ , comme si c’était injuste. Mais l’ancien procureur n’était plus un exemple de justice.

Le bout du canon gouttait, l’eau s’accumulant dans le trou encore froid ; ce vide inquiétant évoquait une orbite, vidée de son œil, qui pleurait à la place de l’infirmière.

« Monsieur Dent…

— On est jamais trop jeune pour entrer dans le monde du crime, pas vrai, Carrie ? » Le pistolet alourdissait la main qui tenait d’ordinaire le marteau du juge, tandis que l’autre tenait avec fermeté la pièce, le hasard. « Les jeunes délinquants sont toujours les plus problématiques. Trop jeunes pour aller en prison, mais assez vieux pour savoir ce qu’ils avaient fait… Qu’est-ce qu’on devait en faire, hein ? Les arracher de leur famille qui les négligeait, les éduquer, leur apprendre à lire et écrire comme il faut. Mais est-ce que ça changeait quoi que ce soit ? Qu’est-ce que t’en penses, Carrie ?

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Est-ce que tu connais l’adage “chassez le naturel, il revient au galop” ? L’expérience nous a prouvé que c’était une vérité, Carrie. Les peines ne font la différence que si elles sont définitives. »

La jeune femme comprenait que son châtiment serait personnifiée par une cartouche brûlante. Mais pour quel crime ?!

Malgré la violence de la pluie, Harvey Dent fit propulser la pièce et la laissa atterrir dans le creux de sa paume, tombant dans la flaque qui se formait déjà. En se penchant un peu, l’infirmière put apercevoir la face intacte.

Le canon de l’arme s’abaissa et Carrie réussit à respirer à nouveau.

« Ce sera donc le plongeon depuis la falaise, Carrie !

— Quoi ?! »

Sous le choc, la soignante faillit tomber d’elle-même, car son talon recula sur une motte argileuse. Elle retrouva vite l’équilibre, mais à quoi bon ? Le criminel s’était approché pour la faire tomber.

Allait-elle sauter d’elle-même pour lui retirer la satisfaction de tuer ?

Ridicule.

Des griffes d’acier frappèrent l’épaule d’Harvey avec une telle force qu’il lâcha son arme, criant plus de rage que de douleur. Cet impact, il l’avait assez reçu pour reconnaître l’intervention de son ennemi.

« Harvey ! »

Batman venait de surgir et avait saisi l’ancien procureur pour l’immobiliser, bloquant ses bras dans le creux de ses coudes. Double-Face essayait de se débattre, furieux contre celui qui avait été un allié durant une époque qui semblait bien loin.

« Arrête, Harvey ! »

L’infirmière Carrie s’était faufilée derrière une tombe assez haute pour la protéger. Maintenant à l’abri, elle s’était mise à trembler, claquant des dents : son corps essayait de prouver qu’il était toujours vivant et chaque fibre vibrait, applaudissant une victoire traumatisante.

« Ce n’est pas Carrie, Harvey ! » Rugit Batman en resserrant son emprise. « Ni Sionis ! »

La soignante ne comprenait pas plus, mais elle fut rassurée de voir les mouvements de l’aliéné s’alourdir, ralentir, pour cesser au bout de quelques instants.

« Tu as vu son nom dans le planning, Harvey, mais ce n’est pas elle qui a essayé de te tuer !

— Ils ont plusieurs, Batman, et elle en fait partie ! Elle, Murphy, Sionis ! Ils vont tous payer ! »

Batman redoubla d’efforts pour maintenir l’étau de ses bras sur le corps tendu d’Harvey. La couleur criarde de la combinaison rappelait celle des détenus de n’importe quelle prison américaine, mais l’évidence était là : Double Face était un patient, et il était en plein délire paranoïaque.

L’ancien procureur tourna le cou à s’en dévisser la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Carrie, toujours persuadé que cette infirmière avait comploté contre lui avec Black Mask et Murphy. Et peut-être d’autres encore !

Seul Batman ne faisait jamais parti de la liste des suspects : malgré leur opposition sur l’échiquier de Gotham, Harvey ressentait encore une grande confiance envers le justicier masqué et savait qu’il était juste et incorruptible.

La survie du Joker en était la preuve évidente.

Mais Carrie. Cette sale…

« Harvey ! » Appela encore Batman, mais il n’y avait rien à faire. À moins de pouvoir utiliser un tranquillisant ou bien… « Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Harvey. »

L’aliéné se débattait et Batman aurait perdu trop de temps en coinçant sa gorge dans le creux de son coude pour l’assommer ; il opta pour une variante de sa prise habituelle en plaquant sa main sur le nez et la bouche de Double Face. Privé d’oxygène, il finirait par perdre connaissance.

Le criminel lutta pendant de longs instants, mais il céda peu à peu au poids sur ses épaules. Des sursauts alertaient toujours Batman, et ils auraient bataillé encore longtemps si Carrie ne s’était pas approchée pour planter une aiguille dans le biceps du patient et injecter un tranquillisant qui aurait immobilisé un cheval en moins de temps.

Ces salopards d’infirmiers d’Arkham possédaient des arsenals de seringues dans leurs poches. Mais le quotidien de l’hôpital avait prouvé qu’ils en avaient besoin trop régulièrement.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Batman à l’infirmière qui se laissa tomber en même temps que Double Face, genoux dans la boue. Elle ignorait la pluie qui tombait toujours en trombe et, malgré les grondements d’orage, Batman l’entendit sangloter.

Il lui proposa sa main pour l’aider à se relever et, lèvres closes, Carrie tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

« Vous devrez faire attention : Harvey a cru que vous avez essayé de l’empoisonner. »

L’un et l’autre savaient qu’il serait difficile de convaincre Double Face que Carrie était innocente, tout comme Black Mask. Du moins, pour ce coup-là.

« Je fais attention sans arrêt, Batman. » Finit par articuler l’infirmière. Jeune ce matin, la peur venait de la vieillir d’une décennie. Et face à cette fatigue soudaine, Batman ignorait quoi faire : il pouvait entraîner Barbara et Tim, il pouvait conseiller Dick ou Jim Gordon.

Mais Carrie ? James ? L’infirmière Rachel ?

« Allez vous mettre en sécurité. L’infirmière Rachel est dans son bureau si vous pouvez la rejoindre avec un garde. Vous serez sauve là-bas. »

Il ne trouva rien de plus à dire et partit en direction du manoir.

La nuit promettait d’être très longue.

Dans le manoir, les grandes statues enchâssées sous les alcôves accueillirent le détective dans un silence hostile. Ces regards figés voyaient tout, mais pour mieux ignorer ensuite ce qui se passait dans leur sanctuaire.

Pourquoi cette vieille bâtisse était encore intacte ? Batman prit soudain conscience qu’aucun des internés n’avait jamais essayé de réduire en cendres Arkham. Voyaient-ils ce lieu comme un foyer ? Leur temple ? Un lieu de puissance ? Croyaient-ils vraiment aux légendes qui circulaient ?

Après y avoir vécu quelques jours, Batman jugeait le manoir comme le bâtiment le plus curieux de cet asile, mais aussi le plus détestable : c’était un temple encerclé par le chaos, habité par un directeur qui s’improvisait en Dieu qui détestait ses brebis égarés.

Comment lui en vouloir après tout ? Pour Quincy Sharp, il ne gardait pas des agneaux mais des loups, des hyènes, des chacals. Et même un alligator.

Quant à lui, Batman adoptait plutôt une vision moins tranchée, car il était sûr que sous la fourrure rêche, parfois, se cachait encore une toison de brebis. L’infirmière Rachel poursuivait la même quête, prête à retourner la peau couverte de sang sans éprouver le moindre dégoût, à racler la chair des monstres, quitte à ce que ce soit douloureux pour elle et ses patients.

Si elle était directrice…

Si Rachel Mildred était directrice, elle ne se terrerait pas dans ce manoir sombre et opaque. Et aucune statue n’aurait été érigée ni dans le jardin, ni dans les bâtiments.

Où était Sharp ? Encore ici ? Avait-il des passages secrets pour fuir d’éventuelles attaques et laisser derrière lui un massacre ?

Batman se mit soudain à tousser. La substance du docteur Crane n’avait aucune odeur, aussi discrète et dangereuse qu’une fuite de gaz dans une cuisine, mais cette réaction, cette sensation qui grattait la gorge confirmait que le plan avait été lancé.

Pour lutter et résister au mieux, Batman colla un pan de sa cape contre son visage, essayant de filtrer l’air respiré. Ce recours ne le protégerait pas longtemps, mais il devait au moins atteindre la cellule où était Joker. Il l’avait attaché et il suffisait que, pour une fois, le clown rate son tour de passe-passe et soit à la merci de l’Épouvantail. Il suffisait que…

Du coin de l’œil, au détour d’un couloir, Batman aperçut à nouveau la silhouette habillée en blanc. Loin du fantôme filiforme qui se dissout dans l’air, elle était petite et large. Ses mouvements étaient silencieux et lents, presque incertains. Ce n’était pas Sharp.

La femme lui tournait le dos. Le faible éclairage hachurait le corps qui portait l’uniforme des soignants, quoiqu’il était _plus_ blanc que celui que les employés portaient d’ordinaire.

« Infirmière Rachel ? » Demanda Batman dans sa direction, pensant reconnaître son alliée.

En l’entendant, la silhouette se retourna mais son visage resta dans l’ombre, maintenu en secret. Sous ce mystère brillait une série de perles aux reflets délicats et d’arc-en-ciel oubliés.

Bruce sentit ses muscles se tendre alors que les couleurs variées s’estompaient pour ne laisser resplendir qu’une seule teinte : le rouge. Plus authentique que le sang frais.

La silhouette s’avança et une marge de lumière terne révéla les épaules et la gorge qui était sectionnée. La femme n’avait plus de tête ; son identité était un secret qu’elle avait laissé dans la tombe.

« Vous n’êtes pas… »

C’était ridicule. Batman ferma les yeux et recula d’un pas. Fantôme ou hallucination provoquée par le gaz de l’Épouvantail, quelle importance puisque cette présence ne pouvait pas être réelle.

L’attaque de Crane, par contre, était un fait qui n’avait plus besoin de preuve.

Batman ne rouvrit les yeux qu’une fois le dos tourné au fantôme et reprit le chemin jusqu’à la cellule. D’abord lentement, au cas où son imagination transforme le sol en sables mouvants ou en gouffre vers les enfers. Par chance, les carreaux centenaires restèrent soudés, immobiles pour encore plusieurs décennies.

Quand enfin il se mit à courir, Batman sentait toujours sous les lourdes semelles de ses bottes le sol dur. L’accès jusqu’à la cellule était maintenu.

Gagné par la panique, Batman déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et la poussa d’un coup d’épaule.

« Joker ! »

Son poing s’abattit sur l’interrupteur, mais il n’avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que le Joker était toujours là : encore maintenu au matelas par les sangles, l’aliéné toussait. Sa respiration était sifflante.

Batman se jeta dans la cellule pour lui venir en aide.


	7. La peur du Joker

Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас [Kak lyublyu ya vas, kak boyus’ ya vas]

_Je t'aime tant, je te crains tant_

“Many trains and many miles

Like you to me on this sunny isle

And what of which you wish to speak

Have you come here to rescue me?

All of this can be broken

All of this can be broken

Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground”

Devil’s Spoke – Laura Marling

D’ordinaire, les lumières qui hantaient Arkham étaient froides. Elles provenaient soit des lampadaires de fer noir dans les jardins, soit des néons fixés aux plafonds nus. Même les lustres du manoir aux morceaux de verre acérés et pendants dans le vide refroidissaient les rayons.

Mais une lumière chaude ? Dorée ? Joker n’en avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Il avait tenté d’ouvrir les yeux, mais un éclat trop vif l’avait aveuglé, l’obligeant à refermer les paupières.

Après un instant, il se risqua à recommencer, une main devant le visage.

En face, à une dizaine de mètres, un long fil doré s’insérait dans un interstice vertical qui séparait des volets. Le sol n’était pas carrelé de blanc fatigué ; c’était un parquet lustré et chaud. Le reste de la pièce, cependant, s’obstinait à rester dans la pénombre.

Dans quelle cellule était-il ?

Joker se redressa, de plus en plus surpris. Il était allongé sur un lit, mais au lieu du matelas rachitique de l’asile, celui-là était propre, épais, en plus d’avoir le luxe d’être recouvert d’une housse. Au lieu de sangles, c’était une couverture épaisse, plus proche du duvet que du drap, qui l’enveloppait. Elle sentait la lessive.

Son uniforme d’aliéné ? Il ne l’avait pas. En fait, il était même nu.

Le silence également était une nouveauté : ni cri, ni gémissement, ni grattement d’ongles contre les murs. Une paix aussi terrifiante que le paradis pour quelqu’un qui n’y avait pas sa place.

Joker se leva avec facilité, surpris de ne souffrir d’aucune courbature ou blessure. À part une sensation de torpeur, il se sentait même _bien_.

Avait-il fait exploser une école cette nuit ? Avait-il tué des adolescents qui avaient voulu organiser une fête sur une des plages polluées de Gotham ? Avait-il créé de faux comptes sur des sites de rencontre pour Quincy Sharp ?

Son pied heurta une paire de menottes qui gisait par terre. En temps normal, elles étaient autour de ses poignets et ne se retrouvaient au sol qu’une fois qu’il s’en était débarrassées.

Était-il doué au point de pouvoir faire son tour de passe-passe même inconscient ?

Non. Il était narcissique, pas idiot.

Perdu, Joker s’approcha des volets et ouvrit la fenêtre qui était assez large pour en laisser échapper dix comme lui. Les volets se déployèrent sur un jardin immense, et ce que le criminel avait interprété comme l’aube était en fait le commencement du crépuscule. Les nuages semblaient plus brûlants, saluant avec ferveur la chute du soleil qui s’enfonçait dans un horizon confortable.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Il venait de reconnaître le jardin qui s’étendait en contre-bas. Oh que oui, il le reconnaissait ! Tout le monde à Gotham le connaissait ! Quoique d’habitude, les journaux le montraient depuis l’extérieur, depuis l’autre côté des grilles qui entouraient la demeure.

Mais ce soir, Joker, lui, se tenait à _l’intérieur_ du manoir Wayne.

Dans un réflexe, sa paume survola sa gorge.

Batman l’avait assommé et l’avait emmené ici. Mais pour quelle raison ? Son identité avait été découverte à Arkham ? Et alors ? Pensait-il qu’une cage dorée valait mieux qu’une cage miteuse ? Voulait-il l’éloigner des autres détenus ?

Mais puisque sa gorge n’était pas douloureuse, s’il ne portait aucune marque, depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Dans la lumière de l’heure dorée, Joker aperçut des vêtements pliés sur une chaise. Un costume violet à fines rayures blanches, de belle facture.

Son costume fétiche aussi avait paru neuf le premier jour où il l’avait porté. C’était un jour où il avait voulu se rendre présentable pour aller à une fête foraine. Là-bas, il avait bloqué la grande roue après avoir dissimulé des bombes dans quelques nacelles sélectionnées de façon aléatoire. Sur les douze compartiments, sept avaient explosé : la fatalité et le hasard avaient semé leur trouble dans le drame.

Quel souvenir…

Mais ce costume-là ? Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, une fois habillé, Joker était obligé de reconnaître qu’il était parfaitement à sa taille. Les manches tombaient sur ses poignets malgré ses bras très longs, tandis que la veste cintrait correctement sa taille maigre, indiquant le sur-mesure.

Or, il n’avait jamais porté cette tenue. Il en était sûr.

« Eh bien, merci, Batou. Je suppose qu’il ne t’ira pas. »

La pièce n’était pas une prison mais une simple chambre, spacieuse et fonctionnelle. Deux portes se faisaient face, et puisque celle près du lit donnait sur une salle de bains, l’autre devait donner l’accès vers la sortie.

Joker vérifia si la porte n’était pas fermée, mais il était bel et bien déverrouillée !

À quoi jouait ce détraqué déguisé en chauve-souris ?

Euphorique et méfiant à la fois, Joker saisit un chandelier posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et soupesa le corps en bronze, appréciant combien il était assez lourd pour être une arme efficace.

Bien que dingue, Joker ne doutait pas que le manoir de Batman, alias Bruce Wayne, était truffé de caméras et de détecteurs en tout genre. Tout semblait bien trop facile. Quelles surprises l’attendaient dans le corridor ? Une dalle allait peut-être s’ouvrir sur une fosse ? Un tableau allait peut-être pivoter pour libérer un filet d’acide ?

Si le Prince Clown du Crime avait été le maître des lieux, ç’aurait été le genre de piège qu’il aurait organisé.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y avait également un bouquet de lilas violet qui attirait l’attention grâce à son parfum de songes nouveaux, grâce à ses couleurs.

Cette association de mauve et de vert. C’était curieux.

« Joe ? »

La porte venait de s’ouvrir et Joker se retourna d’un bond, prêt à brandir son arme de fortune.

Il aurait dû courir vers Batman et abattre un des coins pointus du bougeoir dans sa tempe, lui faire voler en éclats l’os délicat, répandre le sang sur le parquet parfait, mais l’expression de son ennemi le paralysa, lui, le fou qui n’était plus surpris par rien.

Bruce Wayne, habillé d’un jean et d’une chemise simple, le regardait avec un sourire en coin, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? Je pensais que tu n’allais jamais te lever. »

Joker avait eu des doutes sur l’identité de celui qui se cachait sous le masque de chauve-souris — ou plutôt, comme il aimait à le penser, quelle était l’identité « civile » de Batman —, mais il n’avait jamais cherché la confirmation, n’y accordant pas la moindre importance.

Suite à leur altercation du 4 juillet, il était devenu aveugle — vraiment ! —, mais cette cécité n’avait duré en fait que quelques jours. Par la suite, cette comédie avait été perfectionnée par une solution que Joker se versait dans l’œil régulièrement, brouillant assez sa vue pour avoir le regard vitreux et les mouvements gauches. Une petite plaisanterie pour embêter sa Némésis.

Et en mimant encore son handicap, Joker avait pu voir plusieurs fois le visage sans le masque.

Mais comment Batman le savait ? Son ennemi essayait-il une comédie lui aussi pour le perdre ?

« Tu as bien dormi ?

— Quoi ? »

Ce jeu n’amusait pas le Joker. Sa voix grattait contre sa gorge, produisant un grondement, mais Bruce, lui, gardait son calme et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée éteinte :

« Je ne suis levé que depuis une heure. Seigneur, on a dansé toute la nuit, j’ai cru que cette soirée ne finirait jamais… »

Bruce Wayne avait sorti les mains de ses poches pour les poser sur les accoudoirs et aucune arme ne s’y trouvait. À en juger par les plis impeccables de sa chemise, il ne cachait rien non plus sous ses vêtements, pas même un gilet pare-balle ou une armure.

Les alarmes ne retentissaient toujours pas, les sirènes des voitures de police restaient toujours muettes.

La grimace du Joker persistait, son nez se plissait de colère :

« Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou ? »

Bruce lâcha un rire bref :

« Tu m’as posé exactement la même question la première fois.

— La première fois ? La première fois que quoi ? »

Enfin, cette dernière question balaya le rictus confiant de son ennemi. Bruce remarqua alors le bougeoir que Joker tenait.

Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et leva ses mains en signe de paix. Son attitude n’était pas menaçante, bien au contraire.

Bruce avait même l’air inquiet. Pour Joker, non pas pour lui.

« Joe, tu as pris ton traitement ? Tu sais que même quand les galas nous décalent, tu dois prendre tes médicaments dès que tu te lèves. »

Oh, ok ! Joker commençait à comprendre !

« Batou ! » S’exclama-t-il avec un grand éclat de rire presque agressif. « Peu importe le piège que tu es en train de me tendre, c’est le plus original ! J’admire ! Vraiment !

— Joe, il n’y a aucun piège. Lâche ce chandelier, s’il te plaît.

— Tu as peur que je tache le costume que tu m’as laissé ? J’essaie d’être soigneux, Batou, mais je fais un métier qui _sali_ _t_.

— Ce n’est pas moi, Joe, qui aie laissé ton costume. C’est Alfred. Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Il marqua une pause, attendant une réaction, mais le Joker le fixait toujours, sourcils haussés. « Cette nuit, nous avons récolté les fonds pour les sans-abris de Gotham, tu t’en souviens, n’est-ce pas ? L’événement a duré jusqu’à cinq heures du matin. Le temps de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde, nous nous sommes couchés à six heures. Juste avant, tu as demandé à Alfred si ce costume était prêt, et comme il l’avait déjà repassé, il te l’a laissé sur la chaise habituelle. »

Il ne l’avait pas appelé Joker une seule fois ; seulement Joe.

Un surnom ? Un nouveau nom ? Pourtant, Batman ne donnait jamais dans la plaisanterie ou la mascarade.

« Non. Non, Batou : tu étais en train de m’étrangler dans ma cellule. » Lui rappela Joker, les doigts toujours serrés autour du morceau de bronze. Il était prêt à le lui balancer en plein visage. Il était _prêt_ de le faire. « Tu m’as assommé, imbécile ! Je me demande comment tu as convaincu Sharpie de te laisser m’emmener !

— Tu veux dire… La dernière nuit où tu étais aveugle ? Enfin, où tu _prétendais_ être aveugle ? »

Oh, il savait donc ! Batman savait qu’il avait simulé ce handicap !

« Joe, ça remonte à deux ans.

— Deux ans ?!

— Tu as été hospitalisé suite à ce qui s’est passé dans ta cellule… Je suis désolé… » Bruce ne surveillait même pas le bougeoir. « Quand tu es revenu à Arkham, ils ont essayé un nouveau traitement sur toi, et… et bien, il s’est révélé efficace. » Bruce s’était levé et avait fait un premier pas vers le Joker. « Toutes tes ardeurs meurtrières se sont calmées d’un coup. Elles ont même disparu ! Tu étais plus coopératif avec les thérapeutes et tu t’es détaché des autres internés. À l’époque, je n’y ai pas cru une seconde. Je suis même venu assister à ces séances, d’abord en tant que Batman, puis en tant que Bruce Wayne. Tes entretiens avaient attiré beaucoup de monde. Je me suis méfié pendant des mois, et puis une des psychiatres a contacté Jim pour me proposer de m’entretenir avec toi, sous mon identité de Batman, pour vérifier combien tu étais sincère. »

Il était proche, à présent, si proche qu’il pouvait poser doucement ses mains sur les épaules du Joker.

« Nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux. Tu arrivais même à me faire rire ! J’étais vraiment heureux que tu ailles mieux. J’ai continué à te rendre visite alors que ce n’était plus nécessaire. »

Même si Joker avait voulu soulever le bougeoir, son bras n’avait plus aucune force : l’idée-même de fracasser le crâne de Batman, si séduisante deux minutes auparavant, avait disparu, dilué dans cette surprise.

« Tu es un charmeur né, Joe, tu le sais… Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne l’aurais jamais cru, à l’époque… Quand je te l’ai avoué, tu m’as demandé si j’étais devenu fou et c’était à ton tour de ne pas me croire. »

Le chandelier chuta et l’un des coins pointus provoqua une entaille dans le plancher, mordant le bois ciré avec un bruit mat.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— Je me souviens de ton affreux costume ridicule dans la cellule ! » Sa propre pique ne le faisait même pas rire. « Allez, Batou, tu essaies de me faire marcher ! Tu veux me faire passer pour un dingue !

— Non, Joe. Je t’en prie, tu vas mieux depuis deux ans et ton traitement a toujours parfaitement fonctionné.

— Oh ! Et qu’est-ce que Sharpy et toi avez trouvé pour me rendre docile ? Tu sais, un bâtiment en feu est un très bon narcoleptique pour moi, alors pourquoi tester des somnifères qui ne sont pas aussi efficaces ?!

— Parce que c’est pour ton bien et celui des autres.

— Comme si c’était suffisant pour me convaincre ! Dis-moi, playboy amoureux. » Il était temps de pousser son adversaire dans ses retranchements. Joker décida de jouer le jeu et de trouver la limite de cette comédie. Il commença par contourner Bruce et passa un bras sur ses épaules. « Je suppose qu’à cause de ce traitement, je ne fais plus peur à un grand garçon comme toi, hein ? Ce doit être facile si je suis assommé ou malade comme un chien.

— Joe, il n’y a pas d’effets secondaires. À part cette perte de mémoire, tu n’as jamais eu ni vertiges, ni nausées, ni maux de tête. » Joker n’était pas sûr, mais il eut l’impression que Bruce s’était rapproché aussi, répondant au contact. « Et s’il provoquait une baisse de libido, je l’aurais remarqué.

— Une baisse de… » Cette fois, Joker s’esclaffa franchement, ses doigts se raccrochant au dos de Bruce.

La blague était excellente !

Un jour, le Joker avait claqué le derrière de son ennemi et Batman avait réagi dans une violente colère, mais cette fois, quand Joker recommença, Bruce n’eut aucune réaction à part ce haussement d’épaules presque blasé, comme habitué.

C’était décevant.

Joker insista :

« Tu me fais marcher.

— Je me demandais si ce n’était pas toi qui essayais de blaguer, Joe. Si ce n’est pas le cas, tu m’inquiètes…

— Attends ! Où est Harley ?

— Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois qu’on a eu de ses nouvelles, c’est quand elle a envoyé une nouvelle menace de mort le mois dernier. » Bruce interpréta mal le froncement de sourcils du Joker. « Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, Joe. Tu avais surtout de la sympathie pour elle, mais elle en attendait plus.

— Elle ne se plaignait pas, avant.

— Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, c’est différent. Les autres ne l’ont pas très bien pris non plus… surtout ceux qui savent que je suis également Batman. »

Il croyait vraiment ce qu’il disait ! C’était dingue ! Joker partit dans un grand éclat de rire et s’éloigna pour s’accouder seul au chambranle de la cheminée, une main sur le ventre.

« Et toi, tu es resté fidèle, c’est ça ? Je connais ta réputation, play-bat, même quand j’étais enfermé à Arkham, je savais que tu enchaînais les conquêtes. Tu avais ta préférence pour Catwoman, mais ça allait et venait. Il y a même eu un petit quelque chose avec Ivy, non ?

— Avec toi, c’est différent. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, tu me l’as assez répété quand tu étais encore le Joker : on est faits…

— … faits l’un pour l’autre. »

Ils avaient achevé leur phrase ensemble.

C’était comme si ses propres blagues se retournaient contre lui, mais Joker voulait encore creuser, vérifier à quel point son ennemi pouvait mentir.

De toute façon, la situation était bien trop absurde.

« Allez, raconte-moi notre petite vie, Batou. Tu combats toujours le crime ? Et moi, qu’est-ce que je fais pendant ce temps ?

— Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, Joe : est-ce que tu plaisantes ?

— Moi ?! Pas du tout !

— C’est la première fois que tu perds la mémoire, Joe… Mais écoute : depuis que tu n’es plus le Joker, tu m’aides. Tu n’as pas besoin que je te dise que tu as des talents de chimiste, tu le sais déjà. Oh, et tu me maintiens en forme : on redevient ennemis lors de mes entraînements. »

 _Le Joker combattait le crime._ Cette nouveauté lui arracha un dernier ricanement nerveux.

Depuis leur premier affrontement, Joker n’avait eu que deux projets pour Batman : le tuer — projet sans cesse ajourné plus ou moins volontairement — ou faire du Chevalier noir un ennemi de Gotham. Il avait toujours essayé d’entraîner Batman dans un bain d’acide ou un équivalent, juste de quoi faire prendre conscience au héros que la justice, l’ordre et la compassion n’avaient aucune valeur, surtout pas à Gotham.

Il avait toujours essayé de libérer cette violence décelée très tôt, de diriger le bras vers le premier crime.

Alors qu’aujourd’hui, Batman lui expliquait que c’était _lui_ qui avait basculé dans le camp de son ennemi. Joker qui avait basculé du côté de la justice.

C’était de la pure folie.

Bruce commençait à se tenir en retrait, inquiet tant que Joe n’aurait pas pris ses médicaments ; sans eux, les chances qu’il redevienne le Joker augmentaient. Il pourrait employer la force, comme il l’avait toujours fait autrefois, mais visiblement, Bruce préférait essayer de le raisonner.

Une méthode qu’il n’avait pas réessayé avec Joker depuis bien longtemps.

« Attends, je sais ce qui pourrait te ramener à la raison. »

Jamais il n’avait dit ça au Joker, mais Bruce sortit son téléphone portable et chercha quelque chose. Après un instant, il lui tendit l’écran où était affiché un article du Gotham Gazette intitulé « La Belle et la Bête, version Gotham ».

 _« Depuis que la guérison de celui qui était surnommé le Joker a été confirmée, les citoyens de Gotham_ _dorment tranquillement._

 _Il faudra du temps pour convaincre les plus sceptiques_ _comme le commissaire James Gordon et les nombreuses familles meurtries, pourtant, force est de constater qu’aucun crime burlesque n’a été commis depuis que_ _l_ _e criminel notoire a exprimé_ _publiquement_ _des regrets et assuré qu_ _’étant_ _moins tourmenté, ses pulsions meurtrières n’étaient plus qu’un mauvais souvenir_ _. Paroles rapportées et approuvées par toute l’équipe médicale d’Arkham qui assure, encore aujourd’hui, que le Joker est_ _devenu parfaitement inoffensif_ _même s’il_ _a gardé son excentricité_ _comme_ _son sourire rouge_ _, tout simplement plus court._

 _Un choix discutable, mais qui a profité au repentant car, à_ _la surprise générale,_ _cette_ _originalité semble avoir séduit le populaire Bruce Wayne_ _._

 _Le 28_ _janvier_ _dernier, le manoir Wayne avait accueilli les médecins les plus éminents dans l’industrie des prothèses robotiques_ _afin de soutenir leurs recherches._ _Une_ _soirée_ _qui_ _avait permis de_ _récolter pas moins de 8 000 000_ _de_ _dollars, m_ _ême si_ _les participants se souviennent surtout de l’apparition d_ _e l’ex-Clown Prince du Crime_ _, arborant un costume bleu, Bruce Wayne à son bras._

 _Sa présence a causé le départ d’une_ _trentaine_ _d’invités,_ _mais_ _ceux qui ont eu le courage ou l’amabilité de rester_ _ont rapporté_ _d_ _es avis unanimes_ _: l’homme est absolument_ _transformé_ _! Philosophe, charismatique et séduisant, c’est avec les joues rouges d’embarras que le docteur Phillip Fords a_ _avoué avoir_ _passé une excellente soirée avec ce couple hors-norme._

 _Mais q_ _u’en est-il de l’ombre de Batman ?_ _Pour le moment, l_ _e Chevalier Noir n’a fait aucun commentaire et préfère visiblement se tenir à l’écart de la vie sentimentale de son ancien ennemi. »_

Une photo montrait le couple s’embrassant devant une fenêtre d’une salle de réception. Joker tenait une coupe de champagne et son autre main était posée sur la nuque de Bruce. Ses cheveux, toujours verts, étaient moins hirsutes ; son costume était toujours aussi extravagant mais plus propre.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Joker semblait heureux.

La légende en dessous décrivait une scène de conte de fées : _« Et si un baiser avait changé la Bête en Homme ? »_

Joker baissa le regard vers les bûches entassées dans le foyer. Des feuilles de journal couvertes de poussière de bois dépassaient, alors le clown s’agenouilla et en tira une. Le journal devait dater de plusieurs mois, mais les colonnes célébraient le calme dans les quartiers de Gotham, la hausse des salaires enfin possibles sans les réparations à financer après les attaques… et les apparitions de moins en moins récurrentes de Batman.

Le Chevalier n’était pas loin de prendre une retraite bien méritée, selon certains avis.

Plus d’ennemi juré, c’était de l’histoire ancienne : Batman était devenu _son_ Chevalier Noir, et tout en apprenant ce qui s’était passé depuis sa sortie — définitive et légale, cette fois — d’Arkham, Joker sentit une aiguille se planter dans son bras.

« Crois-moi, Joe, c’est pour le mieux. »

Joker regardait, choqué, la seringue vide. Depuis quand Bruce l’avait en main ? Était-ce vraiment efficace ?

Dans les cyprès qui se dressaient à quelques mètres de la fenêtre à présent ouverte, des oiseaux s’agitaient, faisant bruisser leurs ailes, chantant des petites notes claironnantes.

Bruce l’aida à se relever en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Joe ? Est-ce que tu plaisantais ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantais. »

Sentant qu’il caressait son dos, Joker se sentait bizarre, plus que d’habitude, et pour la première fois, il espérait que ce traitement pourrait l’assommer. L’assommer comme Batman savait si bien le faire.

Si dans une heure, il ne devenait pas le fantôme de lui-même, il demanderait à Bruce de le frapper.

« Tu as dû te lever trop vite. D’habitude, tu tiens mieux l’alcool… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Joker accepta de se montrer docile et il se laissa guider vers le lit.

Confus, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas — si doux, si pénible — tout en réfléchissant. Bruce Wayne aurait pu payer un journaliste pour écrire un article mensonger, il aurait pu jouer la comédie pendant des heures sûrement, lui, le play-boy insouciant qui était en réalité la sentinelle de Gotham…

Mais il y avait cette photo. Et cette seringue.

Personne n’avait jamais réussi à trouver un traitement adéquat, ce qui avait toujours été une aubaine.

Si c’était vrai, alors la situation était catastrophique.

Bruce prit place sur le rebord du lit, à côté de lui, frottant sa cuisse avec douceur.

La léthargie ressentie venait peut-être du choc, ou bien les médicaments agissaient avec une rapidité surprenante, car ils engourdissaient les démons au bout des doigts, inhibant leur danse macabre. Joker restait allongé, sentant les derniers rayons du soleil se mêler entre ses cils, l’incitant au repos comme un chat qui se prélasse dans la chaleur.

La tranquillité.

Même dans ses délires les plus violents, Joker n’avait jamais vécu un tel tourment.

Malgré lui, il se mit à rire : il était surpris, il était dépassé par une sensation qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Le dingue qu’il était venait de trouver un autre étage de folie qu’il devrait comprendre.

Le monde était donc plus fou que ce qu’il avait cru.

Joker avait toujours pensé qu’il serait perdu une fois Batman mort, que sans leur opposition perpétuelle, son existence n’aurait plus aucun sens, mais cette vie tant redoutée semblait se résumer à un manoir qui devait faire mille deux cents fois la taille de sa cellule — de 2m², il s’en souvenait —, à un majordome qui lavait, repassait et pliait ses costumes, à partager le lit d’un milliardaire un rien tombeur qui combattait le crime déguisé en chauve-souris la nuit. Enfin, s’il n’allait pas raccrocher son costume bientôt…

La rédemption avait apparemment une saveur douce, mais Joker savait qu’il finirait par être écœuré.

« Joe ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Oh, ça, il n’en savait rien.

Bruce avait finit par s’allonger à son tour et saisit sa main pour la porter à sa bouche et embrasser les premières phalanges, ces mêmes os qui avaient pour habitude de venir heurter sa mâchoire.

Ce geste de dévotion paralysa Joker.

Il connaissait surtout le langage de la violence — même avec Harley —. Les seules fois où il séduisait avec des manières plus douces, c’était uniquement pour parvenir à ses fins.

« J’ai des chauves-souris plein la tête. » Se plaignit-il, alors Bruce, dans l’espoir de le réconforter, ferma les volets pour faire le noir total dans la chambre. Il connaissait bien son ennemi — _amant_ —, car cette obscurité apporta effectivement un certain réconfort.

Bruce s’allongea à nouveau, assez près pour toucher le Joker. Les mains cherchaient sa présence, le bras à frôler, le torse à caresser, pour apporter un soutien nouveau et ancien à la fois. Après tout, son meilleur ennemi ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber.

Enfin, sauf cette fois avec la cuve d’acide, le point de départ de leur histoire. Un mal pour un bien !

L’autre corps se rapprochait du sien.

Pour être honnête, ce n’était pas la première fois que l’aliéné se voyait se rapprocher de son ennemi ; ses pensées lui avaient déjà fait miroiter ce fantasme, mais Joker n’avait jamais réussi à invoquer pleinement l’illusion, même avec Harley.

Et puis, ce n’était jamais dans un cadre idyllique, ce crépuscule d’été loin du tumulte urbain. C’était dans une Gotham en feu, en glace, dans l’acide. Batman au bout d’une corde et étranglé par un nœud coulant, ou cloué à sa propre batmobile et se vidant de son sang, ou alors coincé sous un éboulement où quelques bras et jambes seraient ensevelis, en catacombes macabres. Non, il fallait que l’union ait un goût de victoire.

Là, Joker ressentait une défaite écrasante.

Peut-être que les effets de la drogue se dissiperaient avant l’aube.

Le drap bougea quand Bruce s’appuya sur un coude. Sa silhouette se dressait maintenant au-dessus du Joker et ce ne fut qu’à partir de ce moment que le cauchemar s’adoucit un peu : le silence et l’immobilité rappelaient le masque que le criminel connaissait et aimait.

Dans la nuit, cet homme était Batman.

Le chevalier mima un geste qui datait de leur opposition en posant une main sur sa gorge, le pouce s’alignant contre la trachée, la pressant à peine.

Les chauves-souris dans la tête du Joker s’affolaient. Elles s’agitaient, se ruaient vers sa poitrine. Celles qui réussissaient à s’infiltrer en battements dans sa gorge maigre terminaient leur envol entre ses côtes, s’y heurtant et s’emmêlant en lambeaux dans ses artères.

Il se remit à rire ; il n’aurait jamais imaginé connaître le corps de Batman dans un autre contexte que celui du combat. Mais après tout, le sexe était bien une forme de lutte. Mettaient-ils le même acharnement que lors de leurs affrontements d’autrefois ?

« C’est _toi_ que j’attendais, Batou. »

Pour seule réponse, Batman se pencha et l’embrassa.

Joker aurait pu mordre sa lèvre jusqu’à l’arracher de la gencive, il aurait pu planter ses dents dans sa langue et tirer, tirer, tirer… Il aurait pu, mais la violence n’était plus naturelle : elle devait être un effort d’imagination, de volonté.

Totalement engourdi, il laissa les lèvres se presser sur sa bouche, sa joue, sa mâchoire.

Batman l’enferma dans une étreinte — presque en camisole — et serra ses bras avec force. Il y avait bien des réminiscences de leurs luttes passées, même s’il n’y avait ni chute libre, ni danger imminent, juste le corps de Batman qui pesait sur le sien.

Pris dans ce paradoxe, Joker se laissa aller dans une crise de rire violente. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’un poing vint frapper sa mâchoire et le fit basculer sur le côté. Le soleil se coucha en un battement de cœur, la nuit le dévora depuis sa hauteur et Joker reconnut le froid de ce sol qui n’était pas réchauffé par la fin de l’été.

« Bat… ?! »

La silhouette couronnée de ses deux pointes se tenait en retrait dans la chambre-cellule. Sa cape entrouverte laissait voir un puissant poing serré.

« Embrasse-moi encore une fois et je te casse toutes les dents. »

La menace était familière et Joker, ignorant la douleur qui battait jusqu’à sa tempe, ressentit une excitation soudaine.

Les sangles avaient été défaites et le coup de Batman avait été si violent que Joker avait roulé hors du lit. Il tenta alors de se lever, mais sa tête pesait tant qu’il perdit l’équilibre.

Sûrement à cause des médicaments.

Enfin, s’ils appartenaient bien à la réalité et non à un rêve ?

« Est-ce que tu m’as drogué ?

— Moi, non, mais Crane a diffusé sa toxine partout dans le manoir.

— L’Épouvantail s’est échappé ? »

Surprise mimée ou franche ? Batman n’arriverait jamais à être certain avec cet aliéné, mais si le Joker avait un rôle à jouer dans les plans de Dent ou de Crane, il devait être minime. Or, le clown n’aurait jamais accepté un rôle de fond de scène.

« Alors va le rattraper, espèce de buffle ! Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre un peu l’air.

— N’y compte pas. »

En lui saisissant le bras, Batman le releva et le menotta, d’abord ses poignets, la chaîne passant par un des harnais de sa combinaison orange qui se trouait au niveau du nombril, une particularité que les prisonniers de Black Gate et les aliénés d’Arkham partageaient, puis Batman se menotta lui-même à un second harnais qui se trouvait dans le dos du Joker. La chaîne plus longue laissait plus de liberté à la sentinelle.

« Tu seras le dernier à t’échapper, Joker.

— Tu peux tout simplement dire que tu veux me garder pour toi, tu sais, au lieu d’utiliser toutes ces chaînes pour l’avouer… »

Quelques minutes avaient été amplement suffisantes pour que la toxine fasse effet. La chambre-cellule qu’ils avaient partagée depuis des jours s’en retrouvait métamorphosée : les plafonds s’élevaient plus haut que ceux d’une cathédrale, comme capables de claquemurer ciel et asile, effaçant l’extérieur. Et dans ces infinités au-dessus de leur tête se cachaient des créatures, peut-être des chauves-souris, mais leurs cris ressemblaient trop à des ricanements.

Est-ce que le Joker voyait la même chose ?

Dans le couloir, des grincement attirèrent l’attention de Batman. Ce n’était pas les chaînes qui les liait l’un et l’autre, mais les grillages vissées aux fenêtres ; leurs pointes acérées se frottaient les unes contre les autres de la même façon que les guêpes se frottent les pattes et les antennes avec frénésie, et le bruit cadencé, aiguisé, torturait jusqu’à la racine des dents.

Au ras du sol, un vent soufflait, bas et sinueux, sans force mais avec une chaleur nauséabonde. Le même que celui recraché par les grilles d’égout dans Crime Alley. Ou alors cette avenue s’appelait encore Park Row…

Le parquet devenait bitume, les lanternes devenaient lampadaires.

Avec une peur naissante dans le ventre qu’il essayait d’ignorer, Batman se tourna vers le Joker pour constater sa métamorphose. Comment était-il ? Avec des dents pointues ? Le corps tordu et atrophié ? Autant affronter ce que la drogue avait provoqué.

En fait, à sa grande surprise, Batman put voir Joker tel qu’il était réellement, son sourire de maniaque à peine plus rouge que d’ordinaire. Aucun artifice n’altérait sa silhouette ou son portrait : le Joker était le Joker. Comme s’il s’inscrivait parfaitement dans le monde que la toxine de Crane et les craintes de Bruce construisaient.

Batman n’aurait su quoi penser s’il avait su à ce moment-là que cette vision empreinte de vérité était réciproque, car rien ne s’ajoutait à sa propre apparence du point de vue de son ennemi.

Ils se connaissaient assez, se craignaient et s’attiraient assez pour que leurs peurs soient authentiques, voire pures.

Puisque le Joker devenait l’unique point d’attache à la réalité, Batman se mit à marcher à ses côtés, le dirigeant en le tenant par l’épaule.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu, Joker ? À cause de la toxine ?

— C’était un cauchemar horrible, Batou. Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre, dans un grand lit sans trop comprendre comment j’avais atterri là, puis Harley est entrée et elle portait un costume de Robin ! Je me disais qu’elle était devenue complètement folle, jamais elle n’aurait porté cette horreur d’elle-même. Mais ça ne s’est pas arrêté là : elle voulait qu’on fasse un jeu de rôle sexuel et elle insistait pour que je m’habille en toi. Non, non, non, que je lui disais, je ne suis pas assez dingue pour porter ce déguisement ! »

Batman avait déjà cessé de l’écouter et augmenta la pression sur l’épaule.

Tandis que Joker continuait son histoire, Batman entendit dans son oreillette un appel provenant du bureau de l’infirmière en chef, mais quand il décrocha, c’était une voix d’homme qui lui demanda :

« _Batman ? Vous avez vu l’infirmière Rachel ?_

— Elle n’est plus avec vous ? Où est-elle ?

 _—_ _Elle a reçu un appel paniqué du directeur qui était coincé dans son bureau, elle vous a appelé d’abord pour vous prévenir, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, elle a préféré_ _…_

— Pourquoi il ne m’a pas appelé en premier ?!

 _—_ _Je ne sais pas_ _…_ »

Fierté ou mépris, les possibilités étaient nombreuses puisque les relations entre le justicier et le directeur vacillaient de la méfiance à l’accommodement, jamais plus.

Mais Quincy Sharp n’aurait jamais dû appeler l’infirmière en chef, il n’aurait jamais dû la faire sortir de la pièce isolée.

« J’avais demandé à ce que tout le monde reste en sécurité.

 _—_ _Batman, on travaille ici depuis des années ! On sait ce que c’est._

— Non, vous ne savez pas. » Gronda la sentinelle. Cette conversation lui rappelait des trentaines d’autres qu’il avait eues avec de jeunes recrues, motivées et courageuses, de la police de Gotham qui n’avaient même pas eu le temps de passer le grade de détective avant d’être tuées dans des attaques orchestrées par les aliénés d’Arkham. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe, et tant que personne ne le saura, vous ne tenterez rien. »

Furieux, Batman raccrocha et entraîna Joker avec lui, ignorant son rire ; si le criminel n’avait pas tout entendu de l’échange avec l’infirmier, la colère du héros suffisait à son bonheur pervers.

« Allez, Chevalier noir, allons casser quelques bras et quelques jambes, tu verras ! C’est le meilleur remède ! Xanax, Valium, Lexomil, tout ça, c’est des foutaises. Il faut que tu extériorises toute cette frustration, il faut que tu… AH ! »

Un coup était tombé entre ses omoplates et la douleur lui avait coupé la parole. La chaîne au niveau de ses reins se mit à tirer. Pas assez fort pour empêcher Joker de marcher côte à côte avec Batman, mais si ce dernier avait pressé un peu plus le pas, la situation serait devenue comique et aux dépens du clown.

Si les âmes étaient nombreuses à hanter les couloirs du manoir, aucune vie ne se manifesta pour autant. Batman aurait voulu croiser Crane avant d’atteindre le bureau du directeur, il avait souhaité retrouver l’infirmière Rachel, mais ni l’ennemi, ni l’amie n’avaient été aperçus. Peut-être qu’il les trouverait une fois dans le bureau de Sharp.

La présence du Joker ne lui permettait pas une entrée discrète par les conduits d’aération, chemin qu’il avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt quand le calme régnait encore à Arkham, alors, sans perdre davantage de temps, Batman poussa la porte.

Ici aussi, l’air respiré ne s’infiltrait pas doucement dans les poumons mais s’enroulait comme des serpents d’encens dans la gorge, parfumant même la bouche de saveurs chimiques. Une série de tapotements provenait de la cage en verre sur la droite : Scarface, ce maudit pantin, faisait des claquettes en brandissant un coupe-papier qui avait des proportions d’épée dans sa main en bois.

Batman n’avait ni le temps, ni l’envie d’assister à son numéro macabre et il se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Sharpy ! » Appela Joker avant que Batman n’ouvre la bouche. « Tu as gardé ton portrait ?! La toxine de Crane ne suffisait pas ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?! » Le directeur s’était redressé d’un bond ; il s’était tenu accroupi derrière son imposant bureau pour être invisible de ses visiteurs. S’il ne tenait aucune arme, son visage arborait un masque à gaz noir qui, s’il n’annulerait pas les effets du gaz, les retarderait. Un vrai luxe. « Pourquoi l’avez-vous amené ici, Batman ?!

— Vous devez sortir d’ici, monsieur le directeur, immédiatement.

— Avec tous ces fous en fuite ? Non, Batman, j’ai appelé la police et ils appelleront l’armée ! Il n’y aura pas assez de cellules d’isolement pour eux tous, mais tant pis ! Ils seront nombreux à les partager !

— Pourquoi avez-vous appelé l’infirmière Rachel ?

— Elle est douée pour raisonner certains aliénés, j’avais besoin d’elle quand Crane était devant ma porte !

— Crane était là ?

— Il m’a parlé derrière la porte, mais il n’a pas réussi à entrer. »

De toutes les victimes potentielles à Arkham, Quincy Sharp devait être la mieux protégée par sa forteresse, sa méfiance, son masque à gaz. Mais il avait quand même appelé Rachel Mildred à l’aide, l’exposant _elle_ au danger.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ?

— Ce malade a murmuré toutes sortes de menaces qu’il appliquerait si je sortais, je lui ai dit de partir sur le champ ! »

Contenant difficilement son rire pervers, Joker s’appuya contre Batman :

« Partage quelques exemples, Sharpy ! J’ai peut-être des projets en commun avec l’Épouvantail.

— Silence. » Obéissant à l’ordre du justicier, Joker se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents au directeur, les lèvres en avant, en grimace de loup. « Et vous, ne sortez pas d’ici. Si Crane ou un autre détenu revient, vous m’avertirez, et moi _uniquement_. »

Si Jonathan Crane avait vraiment voulu rentrer pour tuer le directeur, Batman et Joker n’auraient retrouvé que le cadavre de Quincy Sharp. Non, ces menaces n’avaient été chuchotées que dans le seul but de lui faire peur. L’ancien psychiatre avait d’autres projets plus importants.

Le pantin dans sa boîte en verre continuait ses claquettes et, même si c’était impossible sans le ventriloque Arnold Wesker, Scarface riait avec une voix qui lui était propre. Si Batman avait cédé à la colère, il aurait brisé la vitre pour jeter la marionnette au sol, mais il réussit à se répéter qu’il s’agissait d’une illusion et ressortit du bureau, traînant Joker qui souhaita « bonne soirée » à « Sharpy ».

« Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, Joker. Pourquoi tu m’as fait venir à Arkham si tu ne participes pas au plan de Crane ?

— Enfin, Batou, tu penses vraiment que la fuite de l’Épouvantail est quelque chose d’exceptionnel ? L’un d’entre nous tente de s’échapper toutes les semaines ! Pas forcément pour retourner à Gotham, hein, parfois, c’est juste pour se maintenir en forme. Pour le _running gag_ ! D’accord, je n’étais pas au courant et il paiera pour avoir blessé mon ego, mais ne va pas croire que… »

Un grésillement bourdonna au fond des haut-parleurs nichés sous les voûtes.

 _« Est-ce sage, Batman ? »_ Malgré le décor changé, la voix de Jonathan Crane raisonnait avec une pureté malsaine. Ce maître de la peur contrôlait les mondes qu’il imposait ou bien il apportait un peu de ses mondes dans la réalité. Dans ce monde, comme dans l’autre, son timbre arrivait à rester si puissant, si funèbre. _« Est-ce bien sage de perdre davantage de temps ici ? Je me doutais que le Joker et le directeur Sharp seraient tes priorités dans cette situation, mais ce n’est pas ici que tes prouesses héroïques pourront briller. »_

Les yeux vitreux des caméras de surveillance luisaient quand ces têtes oblongues se tournaient, suivant les traces du duo incongru. Bientôt, des mains noires pourvues de longues griffes s’extirpèrent des murs, composant un corps de câbles et de fils à ces machines voyeuses.

Une autre hallucination. Batman fixa Joker, son seul point d’accroche familier dans ce cauchemar. _Une bouée de sauvetage._

« Crane savait que j’allais faire un détour ici. Il a dû ouvrir d’autres cellules. » C’était une bonne chose que Sharp ait prévenu la police, mais Batman préférait prévenir des alliés qu’il connaissait mieux. Ignorant le son des murs qui se déchirent, il rédigea sur son gantelet un message pour Alfred. « Dehors, nous serons moins exposés aux effets du gaz, mais s’il a été diffusé dans les autres bâtiments, alors…

— Blah blah bleeeh. Je sais que tu te parles à toi-même, Batou, mais silence, je ne m’entends même plus penser. »

Batman soupira. Si les effets du gaz avaient été plus violents, tenir le Joker prisonnier aurait été impossible. Mais quand même… Il n’avait pas besoin de ce diable rieur pour briser le fil de ses pensées.

« Alors les effets seront toujours ressentis.

— Oh, mais c’est que c’est logique, tout ça ! Tu _es_ le meilleur détective du monde. Tu connais le casse-tête de la chèvre, du loup et du chou ? C’est un peu ta situation, non ?

— Le gaz utilisé par Crane semble plus faible par rapport à d’autres versions déjà utilisées, mais les effets durent peut-être plus longtemps. L’extérieur n’est pas plus un abri que l’intérieur.

— C’est ce maudit Sharpy qui t’a fait perdre du temps ! Pas moi, bien sûr. Je suis comme un membre V.I.P. avec toi, je suis ta… »

Soudain, le sol s’était mis à trembler. Si tous deux l’avaient ressenti, ce ne pouvait pas être une illusion, alors Batman accéléra, tenant avec fermeté le bras de son prisonnier.

« D’accooord, Batou, la côte est n’est pas vraiment une zone à risques pour les tremblements de terre, donc je veux bien reconnaître que _ça_ , ça n’arrive pas tous les jours. Tous les trimestres, peut-être ! »

Les vibrations serpentaient juste sous le sol, luttant contre les lattes qui résistaient, mais à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient de la sortie, le tumulte contagieux se répandit dans les murs.

Dans l’entrée aux airs de cathédrale, une dizaine d’aliénés poussaient des hurlements furieux. À force de faire des mouvements frénétiques, le tissu orange de leur combinaison s’était déchirée. Les crevasses aux lèvres usées, cotonneuses dévoilaient des muscles secs sur des membres pourtant squelettiques.

Batman avait déjà lutté contre assez de patients par le passé pour savoir qu’il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Plus que la force, leur atout était leur rapidité.

« Batou, sois gentil et libère mes poignets ! »

Inutile de perdre du temps en refusant. Tout en gardant le Joker près de lui, Batman attendit que trois détenus osent les approcher. Ils devaient certainement voir la chauve-souris et le clown en tant que monstres, en tant que menaces, tout comme le justicier voyait des visages mortuaires, aux mâchoires paralysées sur des cris creux.

Pendant un court instant, Batman se figea : des clous dépassaient d’un poing au bout d’une manche orange en lambeaux, tandis qu’un autre détenu avait des lames de scalpel qui pointaient de son menton jusqu’à sa clavicule. Les éclats de lumière se tranchaient sur ces dangers, rendant les mutilations aveuglantes.

La peur. La toxine.

Des mots-clés qui rappelaient à Batman que ce n’était pas réel et, avec un grand courage, il envoya un coup de poing dans le menton hérissé de lames. Il crut réellement que les scalpels coupèrent ses phalanges, mais la douleur était confuse, hésitante. Se concentrant uniquement sur le combat, Batman évita l’autre assaillant en s’accroupissant et en lui brisant le genou avec un coup de pied retentissant.

« Batou ! C’est moi ou celui-là ressemble à Jason ? »

En relevant la tête, Batman vit que le troisième aliéné était piégé par le Joker : le clown avait réussi à lui faire perdre l’équilibre et ses mains, toujours enchaînées au niveau de son ventre, étranglaient le détenu.

Les yeux exorbités de la victime noircirent. Tout d’abord, des larmes sombres se formèrent à extrémité des cils, mais l’eau noire se mit à durcir et forma, pour chaque orbite, un pic en fer forgé.

« Lâche-le ! Joker ! »

Batman essaya d’empêcher le clown de le tuer, mais quand il saisit les poignets du Joker, ce dernier appuya avec un à-coup preste, bloquant définitivement la trachée.

« Il n’est pas plus solide que Jasounet ! »

Le corps s’écroula au sol quand les autres aliénés se mirent à courir vers eux. Batman s’interposa, déterminé à ce qu’il n’y ait qu’un seul mort.

Poison Ivy avait les genoux contre la pierre froide. S’approcher du sol, c’était se rapprocher des racines qu’elle manipulait par sa volonté. En tant que femme-plante, elle pouvait les contrôler sans peine, mais ces nerfs végétaux étaient restés immobiles dans une terre sèche depuis trop longtemps, alors Ivy devait prendre son temps, les diriger avec douceur.

« Ivy ! Dépêche-toi ! » La pressa Enigma, surveillant par-dessus son épaule avec les autres détenus presque libres. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de se moquer d’Ivy avec une devinette, par manque de temps mais également parce que l’écoterroriste était leur clé de sortie.

« Si le couloir s’effondre, Edward, tout ça n’aura servi à rien. » Grogna Ivy, les yeux plissés par l’effort. Elle devinait au bout de cette galerie ensevelie une chapelle qui dissimulait un passage secret souterrain. Un passage qui débouchait vers une falaise, un banc de sable étroit et, plus loin, la liberté.

Le nombre de gardes sur les plages avait diminué, les effectifs se concentrant au cœur-même de l’hôpital, là où le chaos battait son plein. Les criminels seraient trop nombreux pour les deux uniques barques qui flottaient sur la côte nord, donc les premiers arrivés seraient les premiers servis.

S’ils s’unissaient maintenant, cela ne durerait pas : à partir du moment où ils fouleraient le sable humide, il ne serait plus question d’esprit d’équipe. Ils redeviendraient tous adversaires pour pouvoir atteindre Gotham.

Après avoir ouvert les cellules de Clara et Harvey pour provoquer un avant-goût de chaos, Jonathan Crane avait ouvert d’autres cages avec, en premier, celle de Poison Ivy. Il lui avait conseillé de se rendre le plus vite possible à la crevasse dans laquelle Joker et Batman étaient tombés quelques jours plus tôt et qui n’avait pas encore été rebouchée. La terre avait noyé cet artère oublié du domaine qui avait appartenu à Amadeus Arkham, et seule Ivy pouvait dégager la voie.

Les secousses, inquiétantes dans d’autres circonstances, étaient un bon signe et l’ancienne biologiste continua, ravie.

« Comme ça, mes chéris, oui ! Ouvrez la voie pour maman. »

Les pierres grincèrent comme des dents, bavant de la poussière brune et des brindilles sèches.

À l’instar de beaucoup d’aliénés qui espéraient atteindre le rivage, Poison Ivy n’avait aucun autre projet que celui de s’éloigner de l’hôpital psychiatrique. Au-delà de la liberté, la sécurité était la récompense. Elle se sentait las des oppositions contre les autres détenus, pour la plupart des âmes en peine, mais également contre certains soignants.

La méfiance l’usait. Elle les usait _tous_.

Gotham n’était pas un havre de paix, certainement pas, mais elle pourrait s’isoler dans un parc, trouver un refuge sans murs, sans sangles. Juste des buissons fleuris aux tiges emmêlées, des arbres hauts et secrets, l’ombre humide près des racines… L’automne arriverait trop tôt et Ivy comptait bien profiter des dernières semaines vertes.

« La chauve-souris est là ! » Glapit le Chapelier Fou en descendant précipitamment dans la crevasse, rejoignant le groupe qui attendait derrière Ivy. « Et il traîne son Lièvre de Mars !

— Poussin ?! »

Ils avaient été jusqu’à incendier les voitures des employés sur le parking prêt de la côte. La pluie s’était calmée, alors les gouttes devenues trop fines s’évaporaient avant même de pouvoir s’échouer sur les carcasses. Des meubles avaient été jetés, formant des barricades de fortune pour encombrer des entrées.

L’air était plus pur, c’était indéniable, mais les hallucinations persistaient.

En bas des marches devant le manoir, Batman ne compta que trois cadavres, deux détenus et un garde, mais il se doutait qu’il en trouverait bien plus en avançant. Il dut tirer sur la chaîne dans le dos du Joker pour interrompre un pas de danse qu’avait entamé le clown.

« Quel rabat-joie ! Quel dépressif ! Quel croque-mort ! Inverse-moi cette moue en colère, Batou, la situation n’est pas si grave !

— Je savais que tu pouvais voir, Joker. Depuis quand ?

— Pas très longtemps. La toxine de l’Épouvantail a peut-être des propriétés miraculeuses ? Il devrait la vendre aux ophtalmo’ ! »

Des mensonges, encore et toujours.

Joker ne pouvait plus prétendre être aveugle, pas avec ce regard braqué sur son ennemi, les pupilles à la fois hantées et obsédées.

Jamais Joker n’expliquerait le délire que le gaz de terreur avait provoqué, jamais il ne décrirait les allures que l’asile avait prises pour le tourmenter, de toute façon, il oublierait tout ça bientôt. Mais il se souviendrait que Batman était resté Batman même dans ces moments toxiques.

Une présence imposante se dressa dans la cour attenante devant le manoir, perdu entre la nuit et l’éclat des flammes. Mais une telle silhouette ovoïde ne pouvait appartenir qu’à Humphry Dumpler.

« Monsieur… Monsieur Batman.

— Retourne dans ta cellule, Dumpler. »

Ce patient était le plus sage de tous et Batman espérait pouvoir au moins reconduire un détenu sans même avoir à hausser le ton, mais Humpty Dumpty portait quelque chose qui semblait lourd et encombrant. Et son ton implorait de l’aide.

Avec un frisson, Batman contourna le géant, reconnaissant ce qui reposait dans les bras obèses.

Le corps de Rachel Mildred.

Les yeux à moitié ouverts avaient perdu cet éclat vif que Batman avait commencé à admirer. Les muscles à présent détendus exprimaient enfin tout l’épuisement qui avait accablé l’infirmière en chef toute sa vie.

Morte, mais pas reposée.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Batman d’une voix blanche. Avec horreur, il remarqua enfin que le bras droit de Rachel Mildred avait été arraché et grossièrement recousu. Le même traitement avait été réservé au cou et au genou et coude gauches. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Dumpler ?!

— Ils… L’infirmière Rachel voulait atteindre le manoir, mais quatre patients l’ont attrapée… Ils l’appelaient Madone et l’ont entraînée là-bas. » D’un signe de tête, Humpty Dumpty désigna la serre glauque. « Et… ils ont utilisé les outils qu’ils ont trouvés pour… »

Les épaules du colosse tremblèrent, se secouant sous le rire de plus en plus sonore du Joker qui assistait à la scène, se réjouissant face à tous ces drames.

« J’ai voulu la réparer. De tous les soignants, l’infirmière Rachel était la plus gentille. Elle était sévère, mais juste. Un peu comme v… »

Un impact percuta le bras gauche de Humpty Dumpty qui lâcha un glapissement effrayé ; une balle venait de l’érafler, trouant son uniforme de même que sa peau. Le sang clair s’était mis à couler et, sous la surprise et la douleur, le géant avait lâché le corps de l’infirmière qui tomba, plus lourd qu’une poupée disloquée.

« Murphy ! »

L’infirmier se tenait là, à une quinzaine de mètres d’eux, les joues et les tempes tendues sous la sueur, la pluie. Le bras était toujours tendu, complété par un pistolet sûrement récupéré sur le corps d’un garde.

« Ne tirez pas, Murphy ! » Ordonna Batman qui s’interposa entre Dumpler et le soignant armé. Même d’ici, il voyait l’air inquiet de l’infirmier.

« Reculez, Batman. Ces deux individus sont dangereux. Vous devez reculer !

— Dumpler n’est pas responsable de la mort de Rachel, Murphy, vous n’avez pas le droit de…

— Mais Joker est coupable.

— Allons, Murphy, j'étais dans ma cellule et ensuite, je suis resté accroché à cette grosse brute ! Je n'ai rien fait !

— Batman, quand on a coupé les fils sur la bouche de Lucia, elle nous a dit que c'était Joker qui leur avait fait ça, à Pam et elle. Elles marchaient près de la salle de bain du manoir quand il les a attaquées, il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule.

— Oh, les rapporteuses ! Et elles n'ont rien ajouté ? Des menteuses, en plus ! »

Humpty Dumpty était assis par terre, une main pressée sur sa blessure. Elle était sans gravité, mais le choc le tétanisait encore. Au moins, le Joker accaparait toute l’attention.

« Batou, si tu savais pourquoi, crois-moi, tu me remercierais !

— Tu pouvais voir avant que Crane ne s’échappe.

— Attends, tu veux une autre révélation ? Parlons du casier judiciaire de Murph’ Murph’ ! » S’esclaffa le Joker qui s’avança au point de tirer sur la chaîne qui le retenait à Batman. « Alors, poil de carotte ? Tu tires ou tu pointes ?

— Murphy. Baissez votre arme. »

L’index caressait la détente mais ne se décidait pas à la presser. À mesure que le Joker s’approchait, Batman remarqua que les épaules de Murphy se voûtaient.

« Batou, je voudrais te présenter, enfin, te _re_ présenter ton plus grand fan : Murphy Wilson. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit, le premier soir où Batou est arrivé ? Ah oui, “un plaisir de vous voir, Batman, je suis l’infirmier Murphy Wilson”, bah tient ! Tu _jubilais_ en réalité ! Pas vrai ?!

— Murphy. Votre arme.

— Tu sais, Batou, Murph’ Murph’ et toi avez pas mal de points en commun. Déjà, vous poussez vos ennemis à bout pour les faire renoncer à leur carrière criminelle. Toi, le buffle en noir, tu brises des os, et toi, celui en blanc, tu administres des overdoses avant de sauver _in extremis_ tes patients avec une dose de charbon actif. »

C’était donc ça.

Murphy Wilson n’était pas un tueur qui éprouvait de la haine envers ses patients. Cet infirmier apprécié de ses collègues, aux épaules solides, croyait avec ferveur que la psychiatrie pouvait soigner les esprits les plus malades, ce qui l’avait poussé à essayer une thérapie de l’extrême pour combattre le crime.

Lors de son entretien avec Harvey Dent, si Batman ne s’était pas concentré sur la fausse piste de Breonna Gemini, il aurait obtenu le nom de celui qui avait emmené le criminel à l’infirmerie : Murphy Wilson.

« Mais vous avez un autre point commun frappant ! C’est que ni lui, ni toi ne savez quoi faire de moi. Toi, Batou, tu me renvoies inlassablement à Arkham, je me demande encore pourquoi d’ailleurs, et toi, Murph’ Murph’, tu aimerais tant me traîner aux portes de la mort avec une dose fatale, me sauver et que je me mette à croire aux miracles pour que je me repente. Mais comment choisir la bonne dose ? Tu pourrais me tuer rien qu’en essayant ! J’ai toujours été ton problème épineux, hein ? Murphy t’avait un peu expliqué tout ça, Batou. »

Oui, Batman s’en souvenait : l’infirmier avait révélé qu’il avait fallu du temps aux équipes médicales pour trouver la juste dose de somnifères qui pourrait faire dormir cet organisme altéré par la chimie. Quelle dose pouvait être mortelle ? Quand le Joker aurait pu être sauvé ?

« Deux grammes de plus, bon, on peut mettre ce genre d’erreurs sur le compte de la fatigue ou de la peur, hein, Murphy ? Mais vingt ? Trente ? Ton projet serait tombé à l’eau ! »

Le visage de Murphy se creusait de peur : entendre ce démon lui révéler ses secrets sur le ton de la plaisanterie — _de la moquerie_ — l’empêchait de lutter aux côtés de Batman comme il l’aurait souhaité.

Oui, Murphy admirait le travail accompli par cet inconnu surnommé le chevalier noir, et il était convaincu que certains patients, sauvés par la toute dernière chance, pouvaient changer. Il voulait continuer là où le travail de Batman atteignait sa limite : Gotham au chevalier, Arkham à l’infirmier.

Pour ça, il ne suffisait qu’une dose, qu’une toute petite dose qui dépasse celle prescrite par le médecin, et moins d’une heure après, du charbon actif et beaucoup de repos pour que le criminel devienne un miraculé.

C’était ce qui était arrivé à quelques patients. Le dernier en date étant Harvey Dent.

Sally Anderson était un cas qui lui avait malheureusement échappé : un collègue avait failli surprendre sa manœuvre et, à cause de l’attaque de la patiente contre le directeur, il avait proposé à Murphy de l’accompagner pour surveiller Sally. Observé, l’infirmier Murphy n’avait pas pu administrer l’antidote et avait dû mimer la surprise devant l’état de santé de la patiente. Deux heures plus tard, elle était décédée.

Joker ne pouvait ouvrir les bras pour imiter une cible parfaite, mais il avança encore, tirant sur la laisse en métal :

« Allez, Murphy ! Allez ! Vise mon genou, vise mon pied ! Ça devrait être suffisant, même pour moi ! Promis, à l’hôpital, je réciterai cinq _Ave Maria_ et je me retiendrai de rire pour, disons, trois minutes. Je suis un homme de parole. »

Une détonation retentit et Batman sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le Joker tomba en avant. Pourtant, aucun sang ne se déversa sur le sol et seul le cliquetis de la chaîne qui retenait le clown à la sentinelle se fit entendre, se tortillant au sol.

Murphy Wilson n’avait pas tiré, mais une balle provenant de la droite avait déchiré le harnais dans le dos du Joker, le libérant de son association à Batman.

« Tout le monde dit _cheese_ ! » Avertit Harley en tenant en joue le groupe. « Le premier qui bouge aura son portait dans les rubriques nécrologiques de demain !

— _Cheese_ ! » Répondit Joker en se relevant, avant de faire deux fois un tour sur lui-même, heureux d’être débarrassé de cette chaîne. « Tu vois, Murphy, je crois aux miracles et le mien est une petite chérie !

— Joker.

— Non, non, Batou, n’essaies pas de me retenir. On a vécu plein de bons moments, et tu sais quoi ? Je serai ravi de repartager une cellule avec toi, un jour. Promis, on se revoit à Gotham, je t’appelle ! »

Tout en continuant de viser Batman, Murphy et Dumpler, Harley tendit la main au Joker qui l’embrassa en baise-main courtois.

Les deux amants terribles allaient s’enfuir vers le couloir dégagé par Ivy.


	8. Ordre et chaos

« So if you’re lonely

You know I’m here waiting for you

I’m just a cross hair

I’m just a shot away from you

And if you leave here

You leave me broken, shattered, I lie

I’m just a cross hair

I’m just a shot, then we can die »

Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand

« I guess you could say I’m a pretty sick guy! »

Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Pour retenir la terre qui menaçait de s’écouler, les racines étendaient leurs griffes douces sur la chair souterraine, faisant des couloirs des boyaux filés et à l’odeur d’automne.

Bien sûr, les criminels d’Arkham étaient déjà loin quand Joker et Harley empruntèrent à leur tour ce chemin devenu calme. Harley regardait derrière elle de temps en temps, mais les seules chauves-souris qui voletaient sous la voûte étaient d’authentiques mammifères.

Joker, au contraire, courrait droit devant lui sans beaucoup de scrupule. Que Batman soit enfermé à Arkham avec lui ? oh oui, avec plaisir ! Que Batman y reste pendant que lui pouvait fuir vers Gotham ? il signait aussi !

Car là, ils se reverraient, comme toujours.

« On doit se dépêcher si on veut avoir une barque, poussin !

— Tu oublies une chose, ma puce : c’est _nous_ qui tenons le fusil. »

Elle l’avait d’ailleurs impressionné avec son tir précédent : maladroite la plupart du temps, Harley savait être d’une dextérité et d’une intelligence remarquables, surtout quand il s’agissait de sauver l’homme de sa vie.

Et puisqu’ils étaient armés, autant en profiter pour se débarrasser des dernières menottes. Harley stoppa le Joker en saisissant son avant-bras, puis elle extirpa de son décolleté une lame de fortune — même les aliénés se confectionnaient des surins — pour trancher le harnais au niveau du nombril, libérant les bras du clown.

« Mains en l’air, poussin !

— Fais un autre joli tir, diablesse ! »

Joker leva ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et les sépara au maximum, faisant de la chaîne une ligne rude. Mais aussi rude soit-elle, elle ne résisterait pas aux balles du fusil d’assaut que Harley souleva pour ajuster son tir.

Le coup de feu éclata dans la grotte, affolant les chauves-souris qui se mirent à crier, mais la chaîne brillait encore en sourire rigide. La balle était partie cinq centimètres trop haut et s’était nichée dans une paroi humide.

« Harley ! Je t’ai demandé un autre _joli_ tir ! Concentre-toi un peu !

— Je te demande pardon, monsieur J… »

Elle inspira un coup et réajusta l’arme.

Trois coups de feu avaient retenti jusque sur la plage, refusant de se laisser emporter par le chant des vagues et attirant donc l’attention des internés en fuite.

Poison Ivy avait déjà pris place dans l’une des deux barques ; au moment où elle avait dégagé la voie, elle s’était assurée être toujours en première position, dépassant Enigma, Calendar Man, le Chapelier, Zeus et les autres… Elle avait eu ensuite le luxe de choisir sa barque et avait pris la place à l’avant, se cramponnant aux bords mouillés.

Les criminels en fuite luttaient avec l’eau qui montait jusqu’à la moitié de leurs mollets. Les pantalons de leurs combinaison formaient des têtes de méduses, gigotant, rendant leurs pas maladroits. L’océan, bipolaire, tendait ses bras immenses pour les attirer vers Gotham avant de les repousser vers l’île. Et si le manque de clarté n’aidait pas les prisonniers, il était hors de question d’allumer les lampes dont les barques étaient équipées.

L’instant du départ durait trop au goût de Poison Ivy. Les aliénés continuaient de se battre pour grimper dans les rafiots, car ils ne pourraient pas tous partir, c’était impossible : deux barques à six places chacune pour une quinzaine de tueurs en fuite ? Chacun doté d’un égoïsme immense ? Allons bon.

Une chance que Croc avait été laissé dans sa cellule ; son évasion aurait été un détour qui aurait fait perdre du temps et il aurait occupé deux à trois sièges.

Les cousins Tweed, Deever et Dumfree, restaient, comme toujours, inséparables et avaient grimpé dans la même barque. Le moteur aurait démarré à la seconde même si Maxie Zeus n’avait pas retenu leur embarcation, les menaçant de les jeter aux enfants terribles de Poséidon.

S’ils n’avaient inhalé le gaz de terreur que pour quelques instants au moment de sortir des cellules, les internés ressentaient les effets et, même à moindre échelle, ils pensaient apercevoir des créatures marines à la surface : la fluidité des vagues était portée par des tentacules puissants, les poignées d’algues se confondaient avec des cheveux de corps noyés, ceux des marins vengeurs et oubliés.

Dans la nuit, la peur ferait voir n’importe quoi.

Jonathan Crane, qui avait récupéré son masque confectionné dans un sac en toile, était installé juste à côté d’Ivy. Ses pieds ne baignaient plus dans l’eau salée, mais des gouttes portées par le vent atterrissaient sur sa gorge, essayant de s’infiltrer dans les trous de son déguisement.

« C’est un succès, ma chère.

— Je ne suis pas idiote, Crane. Je ne baisserai pas ma garde avant d’arriver dans un repaire à Gotham.

— Tu es une femme intelligente, Ivy, et je sais que tu ne baisseras _jamais_ ta garde. »

Un homme agaçant, ce Jonathan Crane : il adoptait toujours l’attitude de celui capable de prédire des décisions ou des comportements, comme si rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

D’ailleurs, sa haine contre Batman venait du fait que l’ancien psychiatre prétendait pouvoir prédire les agissements du justicier, sans jamais avoir réussi à le vaincre pour autant.

Oh, et puis, il y avait ce maudit…

« Les femmes et les enfants d’abord ! »

À l’horizon, au-dessus de la ville, les nuages d’orage laissaient voir un pan de ciel nu, de nuit pure, et sous cette lumière, le visage du Joker était lunaire. Dans la pénombre, le rouge devenait noir et son sourire n’était plus qu’une crevasse où ses dents s’alignaient comme celles d’une tête de mort.

À ses poignets scintillaient les restes de ses menottes ; le démon était libre.

Et avec Harley, cela faisait deux candidats de plus pour l’escapade vers Gotham.

« Bien. On sait maintenant que Joker n’est pas plus aveugle que nous. » Déclara Enigma. Dans le fond, pas un seul n’avait cru à la cécité de ce charlatan, à part Harley qui savait la part de vérité, de même que la part de mensonge qu’elle avait entretenue en fournissant la solution oculaire pour parfaire la comédie.

« Vérifions quand même. » Cracha White Shark en dressant son majeur en direction du Joker. « Combien de doigts, monsieur le comique ?

— Zéro !

— Hé, pas fameuse, cette vue.

— Au contraire, Whitey, j’ai des visions prémonitoires et j’ai vu combien combien il te resterait de doigts avant demain. »

Dépourvu de lèvres, Warren White montra ses dents en pointe dans un rictus de colère.

Enigma résista à la tentation de se mêler de leur dispute et grimpa dans la barque des cousins Tweed, mais il sentit le col étroit de sa combinaison l’étrangler ; Joker venait de l’agripper.

« Laisse donc ta place à la dame, Eddie ! Les femmes et les enfants d’abord ! Et ça tombe bien : j’ai gardé mon âme d’enfant ! »

Le surpassant en force, Joker réussit à faire tomber Enigma dans l’eau, puis il souleva Jervis sous son bras, hilare : le Chapelier, avec sa petite taille, pouvait passer pour un enfant.

Malgré les remous, Harley grimpa avec agilité dans la barque, heureuse de s’enfuir avec son amour. En réalité, la présence du Joker n’était pas désirée : Crane avait prévu, à raison, que le clown serait bloqué par Batman, isolé dans le manoir et fermement retenu, mais Harley n’avait pas pu le laisser derrière elle et avait trouvé une faille pour l’emporter.

La sympathie que l’ancien psychiatre ressentait pour sa collègue le perdrait…

La zizanie déjà semée par Joker inquiétait l’autre barque d’Ivy et Crane. Il restait une place au bout de la barque, mais le moteur se mit à gronder et des premiers remous marquèrent leur départ.

Le bruit causé couvrait les protestations.

« Là-haut ! » Assis entre Ivy et une autre détenue, Calendar Man leva sa main épaisse et désigna le ciel où une ombre venait de se détacher de l’orage pour fondre vers eux.

Ce claquement d’ailes rigides, ils le connaissaient tous.

La barque en fuite était déjà à une dizaine de mètres de la rive, mais Calendar Man tira sur le cordon, un coup sec et ferme pour donner plus de force à l’hélice. Les autres encore sur la plage allaient servir de diversion. Tant mieux.

Au lieu de suivre le chemin qu’ils avaient tous emprunté, Batman avait sauté depuis le sommet de la falaise et avait plané en contournant l’île, surveillant les plages à la recherche des barques — bénie soit la voix criarde de Harley qui avait prévenu Joker où elle l’emmenait.

Quand il nota l’activité sur le pan de plage à peine éclairée par la tourelle à l’est, il inclina sa cape et sa trajectoire se modifia.

La barque encore retenue à la rive démarra, mais le justicier s’y projeta, soulevant une agitation parmi les passagers en écrasant, avec la pointe de son coude, le sommet du crâne du premier Tweed, avant que l’autre coude frappe le menton du second Tweed. Un autre détenu avait tiré sur le cordon du moteur, alors un batarang siffla, tranchant le fil, tandis qu’un second planta une de ses ailes dans le moteur.

En chutant, un détenu heurta la commande qui alluma les projecteurs de la barque, aveuglant les passagers.

La coque tanguait de façon frénétique à cause de la lutte, de Batman qui rivalisait avec ceux qui tentaient de l’attaquer, mais également à cause des fuyards qui quittaient le rafiot.

Le Chapelier, qui s’était dégagé du bras du Joker, sauta dans l’océan et tenta de s’enfuir malgré le niveau de l’eau qui atteignait ses cuisses. Un batarang heurta l’arrière de son crâne et le projeta en avant.

Avec un cri de rage, Maxie Zeus saisit la bouée de sauvetage et la passa au-dessus de la tête du justicier pour le sonner, mais la proximité des corps sur la barque le trahit : même avec une dose de hasard, le poing de Batman le heurta en plein ventre, le faisant plier en deux.

Ils étaient à présent une dizaine de détenus dans l’eau, s’éloignant de la barque avec de grandes enjambées pénibles. La fuite devenait impossible et l’unique opportunité restante était de se planquer dans le décor lugubre, se faire oublier et fuir la nuit suivante.

À moins que Joker ne se décide à abattre — _enfin !_ — cet ennemi commun ? Certains s’arrêtèrent, jetant un coup d’œil au clown qui arracha le fusil des mains d’Harley :

« Ailes en l’air, Batou ! »

Batman souleva la bouée qui lui cachait la vue tout en s’équipant d’un nouveau batarang. Mais le canon visait déjà son torse, et quand Joker appuya sur la détente… ils n’entendirent qu’une cliquetis faible.

Le chargeur était vide.

« Harley !! » Rugit le clown. « Si tu n’avais pas raté deux fois ton coup ! »

Il la réprimanderait plus tard : Batman jeta avec un geste de rage la bouée au sol et fonça vers son ennemi. Joker laissa tomber le fusil dans l’eau et se mit à courir, à son tour, vers la rive, ses grandes jambes passant au-dessus des vaguelettes.

Une mouette se mit à ricaner, alors les rires du fou et de l’oiseau se confondirent.

Les vagues joueuses, le sable meuble, la fatigue… rien ne rendait cette poursuite facile, mais Batman poursuivait le Joker, déterminé à le stopper. Au moins cette nuit.

Sa cape, aussi légère soit-elle, l’encombrait : les pans qui trempaient dans l’eau, si lourds, voulaient le retenir en arrière. Le clown, lui, malgré sa combinaison, gambadait avec une joie sans limite, trouvant encore assez de souffle pour le narguer.

Les détenus restés en arrière pensaient avoir été oubliés, mais des gardes de l’asile surgirent de la bouche de la grotte. Et leurs fusils étaient encore chargés.

À nouveau, c’était une lutte entre Batman et Joker. Le justicier et le criminel. La logique et le chaos. Opposés et semblables. La meilleure union possible, leur alliance naturelle.

Le délire entraperçue n’arriverait jamais : le chaos ne pouvait pas devenir logique.

Et même s’il avait souhaité une rédemption, la réalité serait tout autre, car si un traitement efficace était trouvée, alors Joker serait transféré à Blackgate où il paierait pour ses crimes — il était fier de dire qu’ils étaient nombreux — jusqu’à son dernier souffle, sans que Bruce Wayne ne l’en sorte.

Était-ce un drame ? Pas du tout : Joker ne voulait pas de Bruce Wayne, il voulait Batman.

Car à l’inverse, la logique pouvait se briser en chaos. Joker en était certain : pour que son souhait se réaliser, pour que Batman le rejoigne et embrasse enfin sa philosophie, il suffisait juste qu’il trouve les failles dans l’armure.

S’il se laissait hanter par son cauchemar, il s’éloignait de son objectif.

Le grappin d’acier siffla et heurta, en coup de poing distendu, l’arrière de la cuisse du fugitif. La jambe alors paralysée, Joker trébucha dans le sable sec.

Près d’eux, les rideaux de vagues laissaient de la boue iodée après chaque saillie, mais ce que la mer ne pouvait atteindre restait intact, laissant le sable rugueux, couleur cendre. Le clown en saisit une poignée quand la chauve-souris se rua vers lui et, dans un geste vif, il la jeta à la face du justicier.

Batman se recroquevilla avec un grognement, portant ses mains à son visage. Le sable piquait ses yeux et les grains glissaient dans sa cagoule comme autant de larmes sèches.

« Qui est aveugle, maintenant ?! » Demanda Joker en essayant de se relever, mais son rire guida les gestes de Batman qui réussit à le saisir et à la plaquer au sol.

Incapable de voir, Batman redoublait d’efforts pour maintenir son ennemi au sol, et il le sentait remuer comme un serpent. Ce démon luttait toujours grâce à des forces qui semblaient infinies.

Pour y couper court, la main gantée de noir se posa sur la gorge riante, le pouce s’alignant contre la trachée, la pressant, la pressant bien plus fort que lors du cauchemar.

Et si le chemin de la rédemption n’était pas impossible ? Et si Joker n’avait pas commis assez de crimes pour briser les espoirs du chevalier noir ?

Peu importait le nombre de bâtiments détruits à la dynamite, de cadavres au sourire figé, de menaces exécutées ou de vols orchestrés, Batman l’épargnait toujours, espérant encore. Le clown avait torturé Jason Todd, avait été jusqu’à faire croire à sa mort… et ça n’avait pas été suffisant !

Il était toujours vivant, gracié, et le chevalier noir restait un saint patron de la justice.

Soulevé par un sentiment de rage, peut-être de frayeur, le Joker donna un coup de poing dans la tempe de Batman qui bascula vers la rive, sonné.

Inversant les positions, ce fut au tour du clown de se dresser au-dessus du justicier, alors il pesa de tout son poids sur ce torse et bloqua les poignets de chaque côté de la tête cagoulée. Ne restait plus qu’à atteindre que les vagues reviennent ; Batman avait peut-être une armure qui le préservait des balles et des lames, il pouvait toujours se noyer dans l’eau sombre.

« Il va bien falloir que l’un de nous se décide à mettre fin à tout ça, Batou ! »

Batman essaya de dégager une de ses mains, mais sans succès, tout comme le poids sur sa poitrine l’empêchait de se redresser. Quand sa force égalisait celle du Joker, il devait le surpasser en ingéniosité.

Les vagues se ruèrent vers eux avec une rapidité d’impatient, ondulant, des gargouillis pour rugissements. Elles submergèrent entièrement Batman et encerclèrent le Joker, crachant une écume épaisse. L’impact manqua faire tanguer le clown, mais il tint bon, s’acharnant dans son crime. Peut-être le plus prestigieux de sa carrière.

Le autres détenus composaient un public qui l’applaudiraient, remplaçant les ovations prématurées des vagues.

Quand l’eau se retira, elle emporta grains de sable sous les roulements humides et caresses salées. Libre pour un instant, Batman avala une grande bouffée d’air.

Si le sel piquait ses yeux, cette tentative de noyade avait au moins emporté une grande quantité du sable coincé dans sa visière et son masque.

Inutile de se fatiguer à remuer ses bras ou son torse : le Joker était déterminé à le faire périr ici, sur cette plage grise.

Ce visage en contraste, terrifiant, allait vraiment être la dernière image qu’il verrait ?

Non, il allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Les vagues allaient bientôt revenir. Il devait se laisser submerger à nouveau et dès qu’elles se retireraient…

Batman devait juste gagner un peu de temps.

« Tu ne pourras pas t’empêcher de m’épargner, Joker : ça fait des années que tu aurais pu me tuer, et tu ne l’as jamais fait.

— Et c’était marrant, Batou ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Tu pleures ? Ah non, c’est juste de l’eau. Tu sais, je pense que je verserai une petite larme quand tu seras mort. Une larme de joie ! » Il s’esclaffa, maintenant toujours cette juste distance qui le préservait d’un coup de tête. « Tient, regarde ce qui revient ! Encore un peu de sel dans ta tasse, Batou ? »

Bloquant ses poumons, fermant les yeux, Batman se laissa envelopper à nouveau.

Le mois d’août arrivait, pourtant l’océan était d’une fraîcheur reposante et le silence qu’il apporta au justicier l’encourageait au calme, à la maîtrise. Sous cette nappe, il n’entendait presque plus le rire du monstre.

Et quand l’eau recula, à la seconde où l’air remplaça la menace, Batman souleva ses genoux. Dans cette position, il n’avait pas assez d’élan pour faire mal au Joker, mais c’était suffisant pour le projeter vers l’avant, le projeter vers lui. Et la distance s’en retrouva réduite. Batman se redressa à s’en blesser les épaules et son front percuta celui du Joker.

La douleur au niveau de sa nuque était un petit prix à payer, car le clown lâcha instantanément le chevalier pour porter ses mains à son visage, grognant de rage.

La confrontation avait été violente ; son long nez s’était mis à saigner et un filet de sang noir coula jusqu’à son menton.

« Espèce de brute !

— Espèce de serpent. » Répliqua Batman en le faisant basculer sur le côté, lui assénant un coup de poing dans les côtes pour le paralyser.

Les vagues revenaient, mais le justicier résista à la tentation de torturer le Joker à son tour.

Les détenus encore sur la plage, surveillés par les gardes, avaient assisté à la scène de loin. Harley avait même protesté quand Batman avait repris le dessus.

Quant à ceux sur la barque qui fuyait à toute allure vers Gotham, leur attention avait été attirée par le large : devant les lumières de la ville et ces promesses de liberté, des bateaux marqués des lettres GCPD allaient à leur rencontre.

Sur l’un d’eux, le commissaire Gordon, accompagné de Batgirl, avait la main sur la crosse de son revolver, prêt à l’utiliser. Robin, lui, était sur un autre bateau, renforçant la barrière entre Arkham et Gotham.

La police avait été prévenue par Quincy Sharp, tandis que Batman avait fait appel à ses deux apprentis.

La barque qui fuyait n’avait aucune chance, se dit Batman avec satisfaction. Toutefois, la victoire avait un arrière-goût amer : la fuite avortée ne changeait rien au décès brutal de Rachel Mildred.

« Batou. Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir _essayé_.

— Essayer quoi ? De me retenir enfermé à Arkham ? »

Joker se mit à rire. Batman lui maintenait les mains dans le dos, mais il lui laissait le temps de marcher et de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient trempés et éreintés, partageant quelque chose que les luttes avec les autres n’avaient pas : une certaine passion.

Dans sa démarche maladroite, Joker se rapprocha même de son meilleur ennemi, se reposant sur lui. L’humeur changeante le rendait ainsi : capable de haine comme de tendresse pour le justicier.

« Comme au premier jour, Batou, quand tu étais obligé de me servir de guide. Oh, ça va me manquer ! »

Depuis la plage, ils avaient assisté à la lutte entre les rescapés et les policiers du mieux qu’ils avaient pu : la pénombre et l’agitation de l’océan avaient tenu la scène dans une confusion longue de presque une heure.

Face à des adversaires qui n’avaient pas subi l’effet du gaz de peur, Crane avait vite courbé l’échine sous la menace des armes. Un esprit aussi calme que le sien avait tout simplement conclu que son évasion n’était que partie remise.

Malgré le prix à payer, Ivy s’était jetée à l’eau en même temps que Calendar Man ; sa peau qui avait les mêmes propriétés qu’une feuille en souffrirait, mais en tant que vraie battante, elle avait refusé d’arriver si loin pour si peu. La nage dans l’océan salé serait juste l’épreuve ultime.

Et quand les bateaux du GCPD accostèrent, la botaniste était la seule manquante.

Batman ne se sentait pas inquiet pour autant : aucun projet de destruction d’un plan naturel n’avait été lancé par le maire de la ville dernièrement, Poison Ivy serait donc calme pour quelques temps. D’ici-là, il l’aurait peut-être retrouvée.

Batgirl et Robin auraient voulu rejoindre leur mentor, lui parler et échanger sur leur victoire. Mince, même Robin aurait reconnu que Bruce et son austérité lui avaient manqué ! Mais ils gardèrent leur distance, notamment à cause de la présence du Joker qui leur adressa un sourire malsain.

Gardes et policiers se partageaient des instructions, se prêtant main forte en faisant des rangs dans les aliénés qui allaient bientôt retrouver les cellules. Aujourd’hui, il n’y aurait ni atelier, ni promenade : il y avait des dégâts à réparer et des décès à pleurer.

Toutefois, avant de remonter vers l’hôpital, les criminels furent fouillés au cas où ils posséderaient encore des armes volées sur des cadavres. Les canons des fusils étaient braqués sur les détenus alignés près de la falaise, parodiant une scène d’exécution bien qu’il n’y aurait aucune mise à mort si personne ne faisait un geste brusque.

Mains éloignées sur corps, jambes écartées, Jonathan Crane se donnait des allures de général tombé au combat mais digne.

« Tu as commis une grave erreur, Crane. » Se dressant devant lui, Batman avait croisé ses bras. « Je ne parle pas de ton plan d’évasion, mais de tout ce qu’il a entraîné. Des infirmiers sont morts, cette nuit. Et parmi eux, l’alliée la plus précieuse que vous aviez.

— Je suppose que tu veux parler de l’infirmière Rachel ?

— Elle était la seule à avoir du poids face au directeur Sharp, Crane. Grâce à elle, Arkham était encore un hôpital, mais vous vous êtes tous condamnés. C’était une femme sévère, mais elle était juste.

— En d’autres termes : quelqu’un comme toi, Batman. Quelqu’un avec une croisade dénuée de sens, qui est morte pour une cause perdue. Je t’invite à méditer là-dessus.

— Je t’invite à en faire de même, Crane, sur pourquoi vous refusez tous d’être aidés, pourquoi vous cherchez à tuer ceux qui tendent des mains. »

Ils ne creusaient pas leur tombe : ils alimentaient les feux de leur propre enfer.

L’horizon devenait parme. Commençait un jour étrange, un jour qui marquerait le début d’une réorganisation rude à l’asile. Batman en était certain : avec Quincy Sharp, les infirmiers décédés ne seraient pas remplacés, tandis que les effectifs des gardes seraient doublés.

« Hé ! L’infirmier truc ! » Protesta le Joker, le seul détenu qui n’avait apparemment pas peur de remuer au milieu de ces policiers. « Bas les pattes ! Laisse Batou s’en charger ! On se sépare bientôt, il peut bien faire ça. »

Ordre qui arrangeait l’infirmier qui jeta un regard suppliant au chevalier noir. Batman fut désolé de voir que l’homme, dans sa quarantaine, avait du sang sur tout le côté d’un visage : même s’il était blessé, il devait travailler. La santé et le bien des patients passaient au-delà des siens.

Bientôt, cela serait différent.

« Allez vous occuper des autres. » Conseilla Batman. « Je préfère m’occuper de lui moi-même, au cas où il cacherait encore quelque chose. »

Il arrivait que même les vêtements sur le Joker soient toxiques, imbibés du poison hystérique qu’il administrait trop souvent.

Batman posa un genou dans le sable et passa ses mains le long de la jambe droite. Pas de couteau. Le long de la jambe gauche. Pas de bâton de dynamique.

Joker n’avait utilisé aucune arme lors de leur confrontation dans l’eau, mais, comme dans un jeu, il savait garder des atouts secret jusqu’à des moments fatidiques.

« Tu me chatouilles ! » S’esclaffa-t-il quand Batman palpa ses côtes assez tranchantes pour passer pour des lames.

Batman termina son inspection en silence, songeur. Contrairement aux équipes qui pensaient avoir limité les pertes, le justicier se sentait perdant ; il avait perdu une alliée potentielle, alors que Crane devait déjà réfléchir à sa prochaine attaque et que le Joker se sentait satisfait par cette nuit de cauchemar.

Le chevalier n’avait vraiment aucune satisfaction.

À moins que…

« Joker, je sais que ce n’était pas ton intention, mais… merci. »

Batman posa sa main sur l’épaule du clown, le sentant frémir. Comme il savait que le Joker avait retrouvé la vue, Batman s’autorisa un sourire en coin.

« Tu souris, Batou. Pourquoi ? Ivy s’est échappée ! Des soignants ont été lacérés ! Rachel a servi de poupée de chiffon à des malades !

— Et Crane en est le responsable.

— Et Lucia et Pam ? Mh ?

— Pam a été tuée par Claudia, qui a été libérée par Crane. Encore une fois, c’est lui, le responsable. Mais toi, si tu ne m’avais pas fait venir à Arkham, Murphy Wilson aurait continué ses expériences de mort imminente pendant longtemps, tuant peut-être d’autres patients. »

Quel plaisir. À mesure que le sourire de Batman s’agrandissait, celui du Joker devenait une grimace. Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient en train de poindre à l’horizon, ajoutant une nouvelle clarté pour mettre en évidence le comble.

Fier de son effet, Batman augmenta la pression de ses doigts.

Le cœur tapant sous son torse, le Joker lâcha un ricanement nerveux, pas plus convaincant que celui dans son délire.

« Merci, Joker.

— … Tes marques de politesse sont tellement rares, je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté. »

La blague avait assez duré et Batman s’écarta ; il était temps que le Joker rejoigne le cortège de lunatiques, qu’il retourne à l’asile où il était supposé finir ses jours.

Un garde le poussa, du bout du fusil, pour qu’il se place derrière Crane. Le clown vit enfin une dernière satisfaction dans cette nuit éprouvante, notamment pour oublier son trouble :

« Tu vois, l’Épouvantail, si tu m’avais inclus dans ton plan, on serait déjà à Gotham !

— Nous sommes arrivés aussi loin parce que tu n’en faisais pas parti, Joker.

— Ah, tu cherches juste à être vexant parce que tu es de sale humeur ! Ça ira mieux demain. Hé, d’ailleurs, tu savais que ta composition avait des effets aphrodisiaques ? »

Jonathan Crane lui tournait toujours le dos, tout en conservant cette attitude de professeur fatigué :

« Il existe un lien entre la peur et le désir sex…

— Non, non, ne gâche pas la magie en racontant tout ! Donne-moi juste la recette. Pour usage personnel, bien sûr, je ne compte pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes. »

Presque deux semaines d’absence et ses repères étaient faussés : la batcave lui paraissait à la fois plus petite et plus grande. Après les centaines et centaines de nuit passées ici, Bruce pensait que ce cadre familier n’aurait plus de surprises. Et pourtant…

Au moins, le calme qui y régnait le changeait de l’asile. Le seul bruit qu’il pouvait entendre était le frémissement des ailes des chauves-souris, toutes cachées dans le noir.

Le jour s’était levé depuis deux heures et, prévoyant, Alfred attendait le justicier avec un plateau d’argent. Dessus, un verre de jus d’orange, une tasse de café, trois tranches de pain grillé — peut-être déjà refroidies —, une pomme. Un menu plus complet que ce que Batman prenait à l’asile, mais il ne s’était jamais plaint ; la plupart du temps, chez lui, il ne buvait que la tasse de café sur le plateau et laissait le reste.

Le majordome garda le silence quand la portière de la batmobile s’ouvrit et que Bruce se débarrassa de son heaume. Sa peau était encore tendue par l’eau de la plage, par le sel qui avait cristallisé, par la dureté de son expression.

Tant que Bruce ne dirait rien, le majordome ne poserait aucune question.

Pourtant, il s’avança et, comme s’ils s’étaient vus la veille, déclara :

« Maître Bruce, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses : en faisant le ménage dans une des chambres d’ami, un chandelier est tombé et le bord a entaillé le parquet.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Alfred, il y a plus grave.

— Oui, monsieur, mais je tenais à être honnête avec vous.

— Vous avez raison. C’est une vertu qui commence à être rare à Gotham. »

Alfred ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire remarquer à Bruce qu’il semblait plus fatigué que d’habitude, mais cela faisait des années qu’il avait arrêté d’attirer l’attention du justicier sur son état de santé. Bruce n’écoutait aucun conseil qui allait à l’encontre de sa croisade ou de ses principes, même quand ils étaient pleins de sagesse.

Le majordome tenta tout de même une autre approche :

« Vous avez mené un travail remarquable avec Batgirl et Robin, je crois qu’ils ont été touchés que vous fassiez appel à eux. Mais, monsieur… Allez-vous porter à nouveau votre costume ce soir ?

— J’y suis obligé, Alfred. »

C’était une réplique récurrente, mais pour une fois, elle était sincère : Bruce Wayne ne pouvait se rendre à l’enterrement de Rachel Mildred sans éveiller les soupçons. Il irait en tant que Batman, sous l’identité qui avait été l’allié.

« Au moins, votre costume est déjà noir. »

Quiétude et fraîcheur planaient dans l’église, et la touche religieuse était la seule différence avec la batcave.

Tout comme la grotte, le sanctuaire était inviolé, car l’église Saint Luke était à une trentaine de kilomètres de Gotham, assez éloignée pour ne pas avoir été réquisitionnée par les gangs de la ville. Alors, contrairement à l’église de Gotham, reliques et icônes religieuses étaient toujours en place dans l’enceinte de la maison de Dieu, tout juste éclairées par la multitude de bougies.

Ici, les gens étaient libres de se recueillir et une chandelle fleurissait à chaque passage ; leur nombre impressionnant prouvait à la fois la ponctualité des prières — pour le décès d’un proche ou le souhait de repousser le mal à Gotham — et la tranquillité de ce seul lieu de culte préservé aux alentours.

Ce soir, l’église n’accueillerait que ceux qui souhaitaient rendre un dernier hommage à Rachel Mildred. Fille unique de deux parents décédés de vieillesse une dizaine d’années auparavant, célibataire et nullipare, qui viendrait lui dire au revoir ?

Les patients ? Aucun n’avait guéri, aucun ne ressentait de la reconnaissance envers leurs soignants, et quand bien même, ils n’auraient pas pris la peine de se rendre à la cérémonie ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Les collègues ? S’ils n’étaient pas décédés, ils étaient en arrêt maladie, prostrés chez eux, encore terrifiés.

Batman avait reçu des nouvelles de Carrie : elle avait demandé sa démission après s’être entretenue avec Harvey Dent. En l’espace d’un quart d’heure, Harvey avait présenté ses excuses avant que son autre personnalité ne menace la jeune femme la tuer.

L’infirmière ne s’était pas attendue à autre chose, mais l’habitude la rendait malade et sa décision prise, elle avait quitté son poste à Arkham. Malgré l’amour que Breonna avait ressenti pour Harvey, cette crise aurait été douloureuse pour elle aussi.

À la fin de son message, Carrie remerciait le chevalier noir de lui avoir sauvé la vie et elle espérait qu’il n’aurait pas à le faire une seconde fois.

Batman ne s’attendait pas non plus à voir sur les bancs Murphy Wilson. Le justicier avait transmis les informations à Jim Gordon sur les activités de l’infirmier, voulant réfléchir avec lui à la sentence la plus juste, car malgré ses bonnes intentions, cet admirateur était un criminel.

Mais dans la journée, le Gotham Gazette avait publié un petit entrefilet annonçant le suicide de Murphy Wilson.

Apparemment, il s’était pendu dans l’ancien bureau de Rachel Mildred. Les médias, ignorant les agissements de l’infirmier, avaient interprété ce geste désespéré comme une fuite face au quotidien trop difficile de l’asile.

Batman, lui, hésitait entre la culpabilité et le meurtre déguisé — Harvey ? —, la honte ou la vengeance. Peut-être que Joker connaissait la vérité derrière cet énième décès, mais Batman n’avait aucune envie de lui demander.

Il n’avait aucune envie de savoir.

Ce dont il était certain, c’était que ces nombreux drames avaient pour résultat une absence autour du cercueil fermé. Sous le plafond froid, le silence était tel qu’on pouvait s’imaginer entendre les anges respirer. Sangloter. Au moins, aucun démon n’était venu pour ricaner.

Deux voisines avaient pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu’ici, encore choquées sur le sort qui avait fauché Rachel Mildred. Elles n’étaient pourtant pas au bout de leurs surprises : même le prêtre suspendit son oraison quand les portes s’ouvrirent, laissant le chevalier noir entrer, les bras chargés de fleurs blanches. Chrysanthèmes, lisianthus et roses à la blancheur sobre qui s’accordait au caractère neutre de la disparue. Les perles et flocons d’odeur dodelinaient doucement à mesure que le chevalier avançait, la nuque penchée dans le respect.

Il savait que Rachel Mildred n’aurait pas voulu d’une statue à son effigie, d’une parade en noir, ni même d’un poème récité au-dessus de sa tombe, mais l’idée d’un cercueil nu, oublié malgré tous les sacrifices, avait été insupportable à Batman.

Le père Barker le fixa un instant, surpris d’une telle entrée. Quand le justicier se plaça derrière les derniers bancs, distant, le prêtre reprit sa prière.

Batgirl s’inquiétait pour Bruce et, même si elle ignorait tout de Rachel Mildred, elle proposa d’être aux côtés de son mentor pour le soutenir.

Batman ne répondit pas à son message.

Au-dessus de l’entrée, l’orgue se mit à chanter sous les doigts de l’organiste, concluant l’éloge funèbre avec une multitude de plaintes lourdes, unissant des voix empruntées pour la défunte.

La cérémonie fut trop brève, même au goût du prêtre qui, pendant le Requiem, s’approcha de Batman, resté debout derrière le dernier rang.

Les deux voisines s’étaient retournées, encore intriguées.

« Souhaitez-vous ajouter quelque chose, mon fils ?

— Non, mon père, c’est inutile ; de là où elle est, Rachel Mildred ne peut plus entendre. »

Plus de bruits d’explosion, de ricochets de balles, de hurlements. _Plus de rire_.

« Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer ? J’ai l’impression que quelque chose pèse sur votre cœur.

— L’échec pèse, mon père. L’échec.

— … J’ai entendu parler de vos exploits, mon fils. La ville vous appelle le chevalier noir, le justicier poursuivant une cause noble, mais il vous est possible d’ôter l’armure, dans le sens métaphorique bien sûr, et de soulager vos peines. »

Détournant son regard de ce vieillard si doux, Batman avait commencé à s’approcher de l’autel, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil qu’il s’apprêtait à fleurir. Il imaginait, sous la plaque de bois laqué, le visage tuméfié, les meurtrissures. Les thanatopracteurs avaient-ils retiré les fils avec lesquels Humphry Dumpler avait tenté de recoudre l’infirmière ? Avaient-ils pris la peine de maquiller une morte que plus personne ne pouvait voir ?

« Je ne peux pas, mon père, même dans le sens métaphorique. Si Gotham me voit ainsi, alors je répondrai à leurs attentes. Mais vous devez savoir une chose : si je suis un chevalier, alors Rachel Mildred était une madone. Elle poursuivait une cause noble et sa grandeur terrifiait les démons qu’elle avait pour patients. J’ai eu peur d’elle, moi aussi, peut-être parce que je craignais son hôpital, mais Rachel Mildred était en réalité douée d’une grande compassion. Elle était la madone d’Arkham. »

Une semaine.

Pendant une semaine, de nouveaux visages s’étaient invités, remplaçant ceux que Joker avait déjà oubliés.

Quelle importance ? Après tout, ils n’avaient pas d’importance.

Rien n’avait de l’importance depuis que Batman était parti, mettant fin à leur duo improbable. La première nuit où il avait retrouvé sa cellule, Joker avait pleuré et ri jusqu’à l’aube, laissant les soignants et les gardes démunis.

Il n’y a rien de plus alarmant qu’un clown triste, surtout quand celui-ci était imprévisible.

Pourtant, Joker se montra tranquille pendant les transitions des équipes : les uniformes blancs se raréfiaient, au profit des bleus et des gilets pare-balles.

Batman avait eu raison : maintenant qu’il ne restait plus que Quincy Sharp, l’asile d’Arkham ressemblerait encore moins à un hôpital. Le directeur changeait tout, effaçait les traces, ne pensait pas médical mais _militaire_.

Le bureau où s’était « suicidé » Murphy Wilson — ou peut-être s’était-il vraiment suicidé ? — avait été transformé en débarras. Un flagrant manque de respect à celle qui avait joué un rôle primordial dans son établissement.

Toutes ces modifications filaient, laissant le Joker indifférent : il préférait se concentrer sur un prochain projet, un projet magnifique, mais son humeur était si morose que la frustration l’empêchait de se sentir vraiment inspiré.

Il devait aller de crime en crime, d’horreur en horreur. Joker devait se surpasser. Traumatiser, terrifier, blesser plus que jamais.

Dans la salle commune, le poste de télévision murmurait un bruit de fond monocorde, berçant les esprits fatigués par les chaleurs de l’été. La météo alternait entre journées étouffantes et orages violents, dictant les sautes d’humeur et les accès de violence.

« Joker. » Mains croisées devant son ventre, Aaron Cash tenait une matraque. « C’est l’heure de ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Buckley. »

Le criminel était assis au sol, la tempe contre l’écran du poste de télévision qui repassait un discours de Bruce Wayne. Le milliardaire avait participé aux frais de réparation de l’asile d’Arkham et avait même légué un supplément pour que les soins apportés aux patients soient de meilleure qualité.

Quelle blague ! Sharpy allait surtout utiliser ce bonus pour des armes plus performantes.

« Allez, Joker. Je ne me répéterai pas. »

Nouveau et encore prudent, Aaron Cash préférait laisser une marge avant d’employer la force. Mais finalement, Joker s’éloigna du poste pour se lever et s’installer dans son fauteuil roulant. Une fois ligoté, le garde le conduisit jusqu’au bureau du nouveau psychiatre.

Dans le couloirs qui sentaient encore le brûlé, Joker demanda soudain :

« Est-ce que tu te plais ici, Cash ? Est-ce que tu as l’impression d’avoir trouvé le job de tes rêves ?

— J’en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

— Hé hé, va savoir. » Lança Joker en retrouvant un peu le sourire. Ce genre d’expression ne manquait jamais de le faire ricaner, et il serrait même hilare le jour où Killer Croc arracherait d’un coup de dents la main du gardien Cash.

« Je suis content de rencontrer ce nouveau carabin. Tous ces nouveaux, ça donne un peu de neuf à cette prison ! Oops, je voulais dire _hôpital_. Mais passons, docteur Buckley, tu as dit ? J’ai hâte de le voir !

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Non, vraiment ! Cette télévision, ce n’était pas bon pour moi, je commençais à me sentir vidé. J’ai eu mon quota, merci. La prochaine fois, vous me laisserez les mains libres pour que je puisse bouquiner. Non ? Enfin, Cash, qu’est-ce que tu crains ? Que je me mette à tous vous torturer avec le tranchant des pages ? Ceci dit, les coupures de papier font atrocement mal, imagine à répétition entre les doigts ? Hein ?

— Tu iras proposer cette thérapie au docteur Buckley. »

Joker n’y pensait déjà plus. De toute façon, il avait déjà eu cette idée et elle avait vite perdu de sa saveur une fois exécutée sur le serveur d’un fast-food qu’il avait kidnappé deux ans auparavant. L’expérience avait été marrante dix minutes, mais il avait fallu improviser par la suite.

Puisque l’asile d’Arkham revivait grâce à du neuf, alors lui aussi devait faire pareil !

À la recherche de l’inspiration, Joker se mit à scruter les couloirs déjà connus, les gardes et aliénés qu’ils croisaient, mais il était toujours sur sa faim au moment d’arriver dans le bureau du docteur William Buckley.

Aussi maigre que Jonathan Crane, le psychiatre n’osa pas se lever de son bureau quand Cash ouvrit la porte : les premières rencontres avec le Joker restaient impressionnantes, surtout que le criminel s’évertuait à ce que les suivantes restent surprenantes, voire dérangeantes.

Et meilleur, chez lui, rimait avec assassinat du docteur.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Cash. Bonjour, Joker. Nous devons vérifier les séquelles que le gaz du patient Crane a pu laisser, je vais donc vous poser quelques questions et… »

Oh, ils étaient dans le bureau du docteur Logan, un pauvre vieux proche de la retraite qui avait été tabassé à mort lors de l’émeute.

Tant d’années d’angoisse pour finir comme ça… si c’était pas tordant !

« Joker ?

— Hm.

— Vous avez entendu ma question ? Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez des problèmes de digestion ?

— Des problèmes de… ?

— Digestion.

— Gestion.

— Pardon ?

— Quoi ? »

Joker commençait à retrouver son sourire à mesure que l’expression de confusion — _de peur_ — envahissait le visage du médecin.

« Vous êtes nouveau, doc, mais vous allez vite comprendre mes sautes d’humour et mon sens de l’humeur. Ah, un petit sourire ! Vous voyez, ça commence à venir. Dîtes, je ne sais plus si mes médecins ont démissionné ou ont été tués, mais vous tombez bien : j’ai vraiment besoin de parler, de vider mon sac.

— Je suis là pour ça.

— Parfait ! Parce que quelque chose me pèse. Quelque chose qu’il est temps d’avouer. Sur la raison de tous mes crimes. Tous mes crimes, oui. Tous, sans exception. Je n’ai pas toujours été comme ça, je veux dire, avec les cheveux verts et la peau blanche, non, ma mère m’aurait noyé, jeté aux ordures ou brûlé. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Non, j’étais une recrue dans la police. Si, si, vous faîtes les gros yeux, mais après avoir enchaîné des petits boulots, je me suis dit que mon destin était là-bas. Pourquoi ? Grâce à Batman, à cause de Batman. J’étais un fan de ce gars-là, et je savais qu’en devenant détective, commissaire ou qu’importe, j’aurais la chance de lui serrer la main et de le compter parmi mes alliés. Mais vous savez ce qu’il a fait ? Il m’a laissé tomber ! Littéralement ! »

Le médecin en sursauta. Pris dans l’histoire de cette prétendue origine, il buvait chaque parole, curieux.

« Un soir, à Ace Chemicals, on devait arrêter un gang qui avait prévu de voler des découvertes. L’un d’eux m’a poussé par-dessus la rambarde d’une passerelle, juste au-dessus d’une cuve d’acide. J’ai réussi à m’agripper au rebord à temps, les entraînements à la police finissent par payer, mais j’étais incapable de remonter ! Je pendais dans le vide ! C’est à ce moment qu’il est passé, comme un buffle, avec ses bottes qui martelaient la plate-forme. Et il m’a ignoré. Si seulement il s’était arrêté pour me tendre sa main. Si seulement.

— J’imagine que le choc a été terrible… Qui vous a repêché ? Des collègues ? Aviez-vous de la famille avec qui parler et partager ? »

Ah, le passage de l’acide ne les intéressait pas toujours. En fait, la plupart des médecins voulaient l’anamnèse pour construire la base de leur dossier, et non l’apogée du récit, ce même élément qui revenait pourtant sans cesse dans toutes ses histoires : Batman.

Batman, toujours Batman.

Parce qu’il était terriblement amoureux de Batman.

C’était hilarant de penser qu’aucun médecin n’avait compris à quel point ! C’était pourtant évident ! Et personne n’avait jamais creusé dans cette voie !

Joker retirait ce qu’il avait dit une fois à Harley : Jonathan Crane était en fait un psychiatre remarquable, même si l’Épouvantail avait mis le doigt sur cette contradiction sans le savoir.

« Ah, la famille, oui… J’avais une fille, doc. D’ailleurs, le petit bout que je vois dans le cadre, là, sur votre bureau, c’est la vôtre, je me trompe ? »

Personne ne lui avait dit qu’il ne fallait laisser aucun élément personnel en évidence ? Sur le cliché, la gamine devait avoir dix ou onze ans, les cheveux longs et blonds. Si Jervis voyait ce portrait, il serait obsédé par une nouvelle Alice.

Gêné, le psychiatre détourna le cadre de façon à ce que le clown ne puisse plus voir la photo.

« La mienne lui ressemblait, mais elle était rousse. J’étais roux, avant l’accident, et elle avait hérité de mes cheveux. J’étais peut-être un peu jaloux quand je l’ai revue après mon hospitalisation, ou alors je voulais faire disparaître les traces de mon ancien moi, parce que je lui ai arraché tous ses cheveux ! Des poignées entières à la main comme si je plumais une poule rousse ! »

Une gamine rousse.

Joker voyait un visage dans son mensonge.

Oui, ça y est ! Il empruntait les traits de la fille de Jim Gordon qui avait été filmée pendant le discours de son père le lendemain de l’émeute !

Sous l’air effaré du docteur Buckley, Joker riait.

Oh, cette adorable jeune femme élevée dans le respect des règles et des lois, cette recrue du bien, cette promesse pour Gotham qui devait faire la fierté de papa Jim et de Batman.

Il serait malheureux que tous ces espoirs disparaissent à cause d’une très, très mauvaise journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pendant le premier confinement, coincée chez moi, que j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à "m'emprisonner" à Arkham. C'est peut-être affreux à dire, mais Joker fait parti de ces personnages qui m’aident à encaisser des périodes aussi incertaines et je ne me lasse pas d’écrire sur cet univers où il reste omniprésent.
> 
> D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être (certainement) oublié de répondre à beaucoup d'entre vous, mais j'ai l'esprit vraiment troublé depuis quelques mois et je perdais la notion du temps, ce qui entraînait des doutes "ai-je remercier ce commentaire ? Ai-je oublié ?".
> 
> **Mais j'ai noté chaque pseudo et je garde tous les messages qui me procurent toujours une grande joie (si, si, c'était un réconfort !), alors mille mercis à ReiPan sur Wattpad, Quimress, YaoFanDeChoco et snappy31 sur FanFiction.net, Zatanna Zatara, Lu et Sa_Chan sur AO3.**
> 
> Vos encouragements et vos impressions égayaient toujours mes journées.


End file.
